


「ibsm」坏种

by jjjjml



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 养父子 - Freeform, 年下, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjml/pseuds/jjjjml
Summary: 养父子。先说好哦三观可能有点不正所以不喜欢的不要看哦。黑手党志摩黑手党大佬，伊吹养子
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 「ibsm」坏种 （上）

00\.   
伊吹看到志摩的第一眼时，在一片黑暗里以为他是月亮。

*

“我当你是从月亮来的神明。”

志摩当时撑着一把伞，穿着简单的大衣，就挡住了所有风雪。他是这么跟志摩描述的，彼时他已经熟悉了他的新环境，穿着和服靠在志摩身上，手里拿着一个蜜瓜包，一边说一边掉渣。

他那个时候十岁。志摩一未二十岁。靠在志摩身上还打滑，人还是个小豆丁，腿勉强碰到廊下地板头就靠不上志摩的肩膀，手里捧着纸包的蜜瓜包，咬到甜心后就举给志摩看，“哝，你对我，就像这个蜜瓜包一样，外面包着里面，里面就甜化了。” 说完赶紧咬了一口，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊往志摩嘴边凑。

旁人看的心惊，志摩一未二十岁当家作主，一夜之间成长为大人，管家看着人从小包子长成立派大人，越长大表情越少，在两年前一个月亮高挂的寒夜里，廊下跪了一宿，起来时不光膝盖落了病根，人也彻底冷下来了。他花了一年的时间清理周围，深夜回来时身上总是带着血，用掉的纱布一卷一卷，终于是把暴乱平息，稳稳地坐上了曾属于他父亲的位置。哪有几个人还敢像伊吹一样，就连这宅子里呆了几年的厨子小孩，从小见惯了鸡鸭鱼肉的血肉，再见志摩也要被他身上的血腥味吓退一步。他们拿半条命做赌注熬过来第一年，等到第二年，志摩组终于从暴乱中恢复，勉强得了安定。也是那一年他孤身一人深夜里去祭奠他父亲，回来时抱着差点冻死的一个小崽子。

谁也不知道他为了什么，要在这样还不太稳定的时候带回来一个小孩，但就是这样了，他就是把他留在了身边。

这小鬼叫伊吹蓝，好像天生没心没肺，手脚冻伤还没好，眉目间就有了活泼神采，没几天就活蹦乱跳，一天到晚笑嘻嘻的，活泼的像小雀儿，一点不怕生，成天一有空就跑到廊下坐在躺着晒太阳，就好像被亲生父母遗弃差点死掉的人不是他一样。家里上了年纪的老婆婆有几个观念守旧，觉得这孩子奇怪的狠，像个没心的种，偷偷和志摩提点过，说这孩子怕不是个坏种，别费心养了，长大后是个烂心。

志摩听到后笑了一下，他看着坐在廊下的伊吹，阳光下有什么闪烁，一时间恍了他的眼。他随手端了一盘子甜果子，先塞一个到自己嘴里，甜的他眯了眼，慢吞吞的安慰不断叹气的婆婆，不怕，这孩子可不是坏种。  
过了一会伊吹晒够了太阳，小小的身体站起来，活动活动身体，面向志摩后脸上的泪痕只有一点晶莹和汗水混在一起，留在鬓角亮晶晶的。看到志摩来了，先是眼睛张大再是咧开嘴朝他挥挥手，他眼睛亮晶晶的有神，一张脸巴掌大，身体比刚种下的树苗还要瘦弱，远看竟跟个小虫一般。伊吹见到志摩，脚蹬蹬蹬的踩在木地板上，头发丝都闪着金光，有点大的衣服被风灌的鼓起来，依稀能见了肩胛骨的形状，就好像他藏着个翅膀一样，小小鸟一样飞过来，撞到志摩怀里，志摩一动没动，硬是接住了他，就像巢接幼鸟。

摸摸伊吹的头后，志摩伸手递过果子，看伊吹垂头吃的鼓鼓囊囊像个小仓鼠，惹的志摩又伸手拿了一块。两人一句话都不说，多事的婆婆早就先走了一步，志摩细细咽了后，拍拍伊吹的肩膀把果子塞进他怀里，示意他医生到了，伊吹点头，走时还不忘把属于他的点心挑出来几个，放到志摩手里，甜志摩牙根发酸。

伊吹往他嘴边放蜜瓜包，他自然而然的偏头咬了一口，边边角角被伊吹啃的胡乱，一口就吃到甜化的心，混着薄薄的酥皮，蜜瓜的味道在嘴里爆炸开来。

“很甜吧，蜜瓜包超好吃。” 伊吹眯起眼朝他笑笑，现在他人已经完全躺在志摩身上了，举着蜜瓜包跟献宝呢，他尤其喜欢吃甜的，在这家里住了差不多半年，终于也是给上上下下带了点生气，几个婆婆都喜欢上了这孩子，吃饭总是顾着他的口味，每天做点小点心，带着志摩这从小不太喜欢吃甜食的人也有时馋嘴，要叼走一块。  
管家几个站在庭院里，听到伊吹突然哎呦一声，探头往廊下一看，原来是他那仰躺姿势，手里的蜜瓜包渣渣掉了他一脸。伊吹一边闭着眼，手在脸上小狗一样呼噜，张着嘴想要志摩帮忙，结果正巧掉在他嘴里，还给他吃进去了。逗的志摩一边笑一边伸手把伊吹拽起来，毛发乱糟糟的小狗一样被拎了起来，转着圈圈把身上渣渣给打掉。  
伊吹被志摩笑久了脸上挂不住，涨红一张脸，被志摩觉得好玩伸手戳了一下，一下就泄了气，和他一起大笑起来，在木地板上踢踢踏踏，最后笑累了躺回志摩怀里，泛着粉红的脸像是长着小绒毛的毛桃，在风吹过的沙沙声里给志摩说着前些日子里学了什么，说那老师一天到晚对他吹胡子瞪眼的，一边说一边手舞足蹈起来，逗得志摩又笑起来。

他们一大一小，占据着廊下那么一个阴影的小角落，在有限的闲暇里玩的不亦乐乎，看的管家湿了眼。他揉揉眼睛，想着自己三十岁进了志摩家当管家，看着穿着和服的小孩坐在廊下读书结果被蚂蚱吸引注意力挨训，又看他长成少年学会去书房读书，以前要糖吃的人多了兄弟姐妹，自动就学会担责和分享。见他从小敏锐，学习优秀，也见过他不服输拿着卷子和老师理论。全家看着他长大，为他想过千万个未来，想他无论走哪条路都是尖子，可独独不包括这一条路。

时钟总是一圈一圈的重复走着回不去的时间，就像一个完美的假象。

现在人人都敬佩他，年长的觉得他破茧成蝶，年少的拿他当目标，一个个都说志摩家家主了不起，才20就能在这吃人不吐骨头的世道站稳脚跟。

但当年他父亲被害，兄弟姐妹和年迈母亲全被他在那天晚上送往海外，从此孤身一人住在大宅的时候。充斥着血和毒的几年，逼着志摩一未撕了大学通知书，摸上了刀枪，把预习过的课本烧掉，在书房里翻看一堆以前的账本。他身边的同学一夜之间全成了手上染血，心思比海深的老狐狸，以前摸着他头问学习的长辈开始教他怎么握枪，怎么控制局势，还有的教他什么叫背叛。他犯错的时候不会再有人替他说没事，也不会在给他机会让他再试一次，而是直接化成伤疤烙在身上，永远褪不去。那些白天夜里的围堵，赶尽杀绝的心思让他们朝志摩开枪的时候，没一个人说他才十八岁。

他想他的少爷，他的志摩少爷，原本也该像他的同龄人，有一个彩虹一样的十八岁的。

但过去不能重来了，他的志摩少爷永远回不去了。

所以当他看到志摩靠在廊柱上，脸上柔和，嘴里哼着伊吹蓝随口编的蜜瓜包之歌，听到伊吹蓝陪他唱，好像回到以前一样的时候，管家想着，就让这孩子陪陪他吧。

他似乎从那个时候就看到了志摩一未后来的命运，因此决心哪怕伊吹以后是个看走眼了坏种，至少现在要留下他。

至少给他一个家。

*  
“还是管家眼睛厉害。”  
“嗯。但是是我先说不让你走的。”  
“不是，我是说，那个时候我要是走了，你身边以后都没人了。”  
“对对，所以你没走，给我一个家，还叫我——诶，别捂我嘴。”

*  
伊吹小时候叫他父亲。  
这很奇怪，谁也没教他，有一天伊吹自己就这么自然而然的喊出来了，在饭桌上，他这突然的一声喊，吓得志摩汤差点咳出来。  
“为什么叫我这个。”  
“那我叫什么。” 伊吹手足无措起来，手里拿的勺子提起来又放下去，惴惴不安的看着皱着眉的志摩，“那我叫您组长？” 

他这些日子听了好多，来来往往的人没人敢直接叫这个人的名字，都拿个听起来就很厉害的名号称呼他，但伊吹不知道是不是他看错了，他总是觉得别人每叫一声那名号，志摩眉间的阴翳就多一分。反而是叫志摩的时候让他难得放松。有一天伊吹在上课时老师正好讲到家庭这个词，他虽从没体会过，但只是听到老师讲，就想到志摩。

伊吹刚来志摩家这几天晚上翻来覆去睡不着觉，总是会偷偷溜进志摩房间，这个不比他年长几岁的人总能给他安全感。他想志摩是个很厉害的人，是个厉害的让人畏惧的人，但没想到这样的人夜里也睡的不安分。是冷吗？伊吹想，他不敢直接钻进被窝里就只能替他盖好被子，又因为冻坏了身体，力气小，不出声拉被子实在是个挑战，完成后就坐在志摩的床边休息，打量着志摩。见志摩还是不安稳，歪着头想了想握住了他的手，一样的冰冷。他不知道这能不能帮到志摩，但他知道那种冷是什么感觉，像冬天冻僵的泥巴路被人踩上去碎掉，整个人体内藏着一片泥泞，戳肺管子的冷和疼。

他和我一样吗？年幼的伊吹想，和我一样，没有人陪吗？  
当伊吹的手握上志摩冰冷的指尖时，志摩微微动了一下，薄薄的眼皮下颤动，伊吹怕他醒过来，却看到这人叹息一声，反而主动去握住他的手，就像一个不愿醒来的梦境。  
啊，伊吹想，他真的和我一样。

所以当他听老师讲到家庭的时候，滞涩许久的思路打开，眼睛亮起来，“家人让人温暖对吗？” 他这么问管家。  
他管叫阿蒲叔的管家说，“少爷这样对你，你温暖吗？”  
“温暖！是因为家人，志摩成了我的家人我才温暖吗？”  
阿蒲叔笑笑，“你想要家人吗？”  
“我能吗？” 他突然畏缩。  
“只要你想，这个家就是你的家了。” 阿蒲哥摸摸他的头，疯长的发茬小麦一样有生命力，活泼的扎着他的掌心，带来柔软的刺痛。“能带给你温暖，少爷和这个家都很开心。”  
“那我就是志摩的家人了吗？” 伊吹笑起来，“那阿蒲叔放心，我也会让志摩暖和起来的。” 他手画了一个大大的圈，“我会像太阳，不，我会比太阳还温暖的！” 

于是他提了出来，他原以为志摩不会答应，却见他嘴唇开开合合，看了一眼不动如山的阿蒲哥，叹了口气，走到伊吹面前蹲下去包住他有些颤抖的手。好暖和，是因为他要拥有一个家人了吗？  
“就叫你想叫的吧。”

“哈！志摩怎么能这样，占我便宜！十岁小孩的便宜你也忍心占！”  
“哈？你自己提出来的，你怪谁？”  
“那你拒绝不就行了嘛！”   
“谁让你一直看着我，你那双眼睛跟小狗呢，盯着我，感觉不让我占便宜就能哭出来，那我只能舍面子占便宜了。” 志摩摊摊手。

他确实是可以拒绝伊吹，当时他勉强拼出一条路，前面不知道还有多少妖魔鬼怪等着他，这时候一个叫他父亲的孩子自然是对两人都有弊无利。但看伊吹那个样子，鬼使神差的他就答应了。从此这一声父亲就好像往他身上套了个锁，和伊吹缠在一起，缠绕的永远分不开，痛苦和甜蜜都成了共有财产，沉甸甸的压在他身上到真的让他暖和了点。  
他现在倒不用把这原因推给鬼神，反而能缕出个一二三四了。说来也简单得很，他想那个时候大概是冬天，哪里都冷，他需要一些东西暖和，比如家长里短，比如有人陪的进食再比如一个伊吹蓝，一个家人。

但说实话，从头至尾，对内他默认让伊吹叫他一句父亲，对外却不愿告诉别人伊吹的存在，对以后，对继承人，他只字不提，他甚至在伊吹进家里的前几年，不愿意让伊吹知道自己是干什么的。伊吹就像是志摩拥有的唯一宝藏，他恨不得把他藏一辈子。  
也不知道他做没做到。  
他看着伊吹手上的茧子，自己手上也有，两只相似的手握在了一起，仿佛苦痛都可以共享。

*  
父亲这个称谓伊吹蓝只喊了短短四年，四年说长不长，说短不短，足够一个小豆丁抽条，足够他懂得一些事，有了羞耻心，但他当时还是叫志摩父亲，一声声的。  
成长在伊吹身上是不明显的，他没有像别人历经一场暗夜里润物无声的春雨一样噌的长大，他就像以前一样喜欢晒太阳，运动，吃甜食，还有志摩。旁人看他没有变化，他伊吹蓝更是察觉不出来。缓慢变化就像是坏掉的蓄水池，不知道什么时候无法流动，只是不断的积攒，而水平线的变化常常以年来做单位长上个不易察觉的几厘米，等到伊吹发现的时候，已经要铺天盖地了。

“从什么时候开始的，我也搞不清楚了。” 他笑了一声，“太久了，太早了。”

潜移默化这东西最恐怖了，他不知道自己对志摩的感情是从什么时候开始变质的。他们的感情复杂的是解不开的九连环，一个套着一个，套住了手和脚，最后牢牢套住一颗心，有心翻到最后每一个都能是源头，边边角角的小细节早就平整的融合在一起。  
志摩每年都一个样，忙的时候脚不沾地，闲的时候能陪伊吹一整天，他教会伊吹识字读书，他教伊吹拿叶子做笛子，冬天钻进被炉里，夏天让伊吹拿着虫子离他远点。他德智体美劳教了个遍，喜好被伊吹知道个一清二楚，他是个再合格不过的老师，但唯独没教过一些更隐秘的感情，比如嫉妒，比如喜欢。而伊吹蓝德智体美劳学了个遍，没学的随着长大也无师自通，比如色情，比如欲望。

志摩身边从不缺人，他是后来才知道这件事的。他先前不知道夜深人静的时候会有穿着各式各样的的男人女人进了志摩门里，也不知道他们在伊吹醒来之前就会离开，志摩一未在这件事上保证了绝对的隐私，不会有任何超过自己控制的人见到伊吹蓝。  
但伊吹蓝还是看见了，他那天半夜喝水，该死的他那个时候偏偏是在青春期，萌发的时候总是会因为各种各样的梦境惊醒，红着一张脸，迷迷糊糊的摸黑跑去餐厅里找冰的吃。他听到了响声，好奇的往前走，因为餐厅亮起的灯光先是闭眼躲了一下，正好藏在楼梯后的视觉死角。

他看到了志摩，穿着浴袍擦着头发，胸口敞开的志摩。他平时被发胶打理的一丝不苟的额发落在额头，水滴没擦干净，顺着耳朵落下去，他耳朵是圆润的，肉感的，粉色的，脖子上有几片被蒸汽煲出来的红色和粉白，看着就像融化的冰淇淋，青色的血管在皮肤下跳动。眉清目秀，一双平时对着他带着笑，对着别人清冷的眼睛因为困倦半眯着，上翘的睫毛打在眼下，鼻尖微微抽动，嘴唇是水红的，被热气蒸的开了唇呼吸，蚌壳一样能看见里面露出一点白的牙齿和藏在里面的艳红的舌尖。他的浴袍带着垂落感，不像伊吹的板板整整的穿在身上而是就像他以前看的，乱世佳人里的斯嘉丽拿窗帘做的绿裙子，特有的材质散着光泽，松松垮垮的像随意披在身上，用一根一样放松柔软的绳子欲盖弥彰的穿过那几个小口闭上领口。他弯腰倒水，胸口衣服垂下去，胸膛暴露出来，伊吹屏息，不自然的移开了视线，落到他小腿上，他赤着脚，水滴被地毯吸进去，坠了水陷下去，映在伊吹眼睛里，就像玉石一般。

这让伊吹先是闭了眼，随后想到了美，水粉勾勒不出来的美，这美丽在他眼里架构起风景画，想着别处都应该是纯黑，只有他一个人美的不同，就像黑夜里的皎月。  
直到另一个人走过来。一个身量比志摩高的男人，带着寒夜的气息走进去，抱住志摩把脸埋在他的肩膀，轻轻握住志摩的手，接着一转身偏过头去吻上了志摩的颈侧。志摩被他压在料理台，手里端着没喝完的水，眼睛落在别处，任由那个人的手握住他的腰，要把亲吻落在他粉白的身体。  
那一瞬间就像一道惊雷，把伊吹劈的七零八落，他不知不觉攥了手，死死盯着那个男人，心里突然涌出难以形容的感觉，他想，他怎么敢？他怎么敢？！而后他看向无动于衷的志摩，就这样吗，他的养父，他顶天立地的养父，月亮来的神明，就这样吗？  
那个男人要去寻找志摩的嘴唇，他嘴里轻声念着，“组长，组长。”   
志摩躲开了。  
他轻飘飘的手把住那个人的肩膀，眼睛终于看向那男人，男人脸色一瞬间白了，不知所措却被施了定身术一般，一动不动。志摩把空杯子随意放在桌面，一声轻响，那人脸色就灰败了。  
“组长，再给我一次机会，求你了。” 志摩一声不吭，那男人就快要跪在地上了。

不可能了，伊吹恶趣味的想，他想志摩的眼睛已经告诉他一切了，他眼睛如金石，清脆决断，没有情意，就像断头台一样，美的尖锐。  
他是皎洁清冷的，高高在上不可侵犯的，月神一样的。  
他是志摩一未。

“香坂。” 哦，这个要被判死刑的人叫香坂。“你做错事了。”  
“我做错了，做错了。”   
志摩近乎怜惜的伸出手指，隔空挑起香坂的下巴，“你都知道了，那为什么要再让我说一遍呢？你坏了我那么大一笔生意，我投进去那么多的钱，给你那么好一块蛋糕，结果你就为了和你那个上司抢功，确定都没确定，被个浑水摸鱼的女人耍的团团转。怎么，你觉得我的情报，是白给你的吗？” 他眼神先是戏谑，而后变得冷酷。  
“组长，组长，我只做错了这一次，求你，再给我——”   
“我再给你脸？” 志摩嘲笑一样，“背地里的那些小尾巴都收拾不干净，还敢求我？滚，我不相信废物利用。” 

香坂狼狈的离开，志摩懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，伊吹房门口站了一会，装作刚睡醒的样子，揉着眼睛在楼上发出些响声。  
“小蓝？”   
“嗯...啊。” 伊吹光着脚，半眯带着水光的眼睛，带着故意揉乱的头发从楼梯拐角走下来，他脚步还晃晃悠悠的，因为灯光下意识的闭眼，朝志摩伸出手去，被志摩带了过来。他顺势抱住志摩，头歪在志摩身上。  
“...志摩，怎么还不睡觉？”  
“小蓝被吵醒了？”  
“没有。” 他歪在志摩身上，抿着嘴，眼睛先是下看又转走，就像是害怕但逞强的孩子，他知道志摩总会因为他这种表情心软。  
“跟我说就是了。”  
“嗯..” 伊吹埋在志摩肩膀，闷闷的说，“做噩梦了。”  
“又是那个梦吗？”  
他小时候表面上不说，但总是做噩梦，有时状态实在不好被志摩发现了，当晚就会带到自己房间，看着他休息。后来习惯了，有时因为打雷或者什么暴雪天，半夜就会偷偷跑到志摩床上，在他怀里缩着，换一晚上安眠。  
“好像是。” 他不愿多说的样子，志摩拍了拍他的背，伊吹抬头，他眼眸黑亮黑亮的，“志摩，今天跟你睡好不好？”  
志摩明显是有些顾及了伊吹的长大，他皱着眉想，他13，14岁的时候也像伊吹这样的吗？但他很快就因为伊吹已经快困到在他身上睡着，手还攥着他的衣服，侧脸歪在他肩上，眼睛快睁不开，隔一会就要闭上，又立马睁开，眼睛迷蒙一片而想伊吹还跟以前一样，和那个豆丁一样的小伊吹，困的时候就跟幼犬一样，眼睛里水膜还没褪去。他是无法拒绝这样的伊吹的，他永远无法拒绝。  
于是他说，“好。” 接着他又说，“小蓝以后睡不着直接来找我就行了。”

他是皎洁的，高高在上不可侵犯的，月神一样的。  
他是志摩一未。  
但他也是柔软的，色情的，他腰肢是纤细的，眼神是朦胧的，嘴角是红润的，胸口是温热的。志摩和色情，他的养父，一旦联系到了色情，就有了禁忌的味道，仿佛伊甸园里的禁果。  
伊吹想，他是志摩一未，是我的养父，我的，养父。  
我的，这两个再普通不过的字，一瞬间给了他巨大的欣喜和不安，在他想到这两个字时，罪的种子，那个禁果，就已经在他眼前了。

“嗯。” 伊吹难以评价自己的行为，但他当时只是亲昵的蹭了蹭志摩的肩膀，跟志摩说了声晚安，钻进志摩怀里，头靠着他的胸膛，闻到和他一样的沐浴露香味闭上眼。

只能属于我，他想，这样的亲密，只能属于我。

在那一晚，美，嫉妒，欲望，色情和独占，这几个虚无缥缈的词，他统统学会了。

“但我那时候还不知道。” 伊吹说，“到底，到底是什么样的感情。” 到底是什么样的感情才会包含这么多的词汇和情感，他略有艰难的表达，“找到答案的过程，有点难。”  
这禁忌的，难的，折磨人的感情偏偏又是个再简单寻常不过的词。  
“就好像走个迷宫，绕了一圈又一圈，累死了的时候才发现，入口就是出口。”

*  
夜晚和白天是不同的，夜晚是神秘的，隐私的，绮丽的，他因全黑而包容了各种色彩，就如同买的杂志里的那个封起来的小册子，夜晚就是打开他的时间。可夜晚和白天无法割舍，伊吹后来想，他应当是在夜晚时迷了心智学会了欲望，又在白天学会相对的喜欢，喜欢是那样单纯如百合的情感，可他偏偏和欲望色情连接在了一起，是奶油蛋糕最顶头的那一颗草莓，覆了白雪的红玫瑰。

伊吹在14岁的时候已经开始抽条，他依旧是消瘦的像竹条，长手长脚，到这时候已经快到了志摩一般高，有了超过他的潜力。志摩是在那天早上发现的，当天他醒的比伊吹早，先是因为久违的好梦和熟悉的热度而感叹一声，接着就是放松，他懒散的想着昨天的事，又皱皱眉，随后他看向熟睡的伊吹，定定不知在想什么，过一会晃晃脑袋，眼神又转向伊吹。  
他最近忙的不行，有段时间没有好好看伊吹了，少年一月就好像一年，变化大的厉害，他仔细打量着伊吹，皮肤黑了点，身上也有了点肌肉，头发乱糟糟的，穿的睡衣因为长高手腕处已经露出一节了，喉结出来了，声音变了。  
该怎么说这种变化呢，志摩难得放空，他想，是伊吹长大了吗？  
可他毫无感觉。志摩接着又想，啊，伊吹14岁了，我24岁，阿蒲哥44岁。他先是感叹，都四年了啊，紧接着又想，才四年吗？从他把伊吹从那荒郊野岭捡回来，从那小虫子小小鸟一样的伊吹长大到现在新竹一样的伊吹居然才过了四年。该是有很多变化的，他想，到处都是变化，而他早该意识到了，伊吹开始不挑食，开始回家稍稍晚点，他像以前一样亲昵但不会如小小鸟扑到他怀里了，他甜食有了固定口味，他甚至开始臭美，回家不时带巧克力和粉红信封，被问一些问题时会红脸了。

他果然长大了吧，他这么想，又打算细细看看伊吹，却正好对上他的眼睛。该怎么说伊吹的眼睛呢，他以前觉得是幼犬，现在眼睛长开已经显出轮廓，眼尾那处有些拉长上挑—— 伊吹的眼神好像也变了，可他一时想不起来，到底是变了哪里。  
“志摩...” 伊吹刚刚还没清醒，现在差不多了，看志摩一眨不眨看着他，突然想起来昨晚的事，一时间有点慌张。“怎么了？” 他有点不敢看志摩，而志摩却因为伊吹这个表情像极了小时候，于是他又开始疑惑，他到底是长大了还是没长大？

眼看着伊吹好像又要睡过去，志摩先把那心思放在一边，推了推伊吹，“快点起床，不要以为你今天不上学就可以睡懒觉。”  
“诶？那志摩为什么不起来？”  
“都是因为你睡觉喜欢八爪鱼一样缠着我我才起不来的。快快，我今天还有点事。”  
“赖皮哦，明明是志摩睡觉是喜欢往我这边靠。真是的。” 伊吹一边下床一边伸懒腰，志摩已经开始对着镜子换衣服了，伊吹还是困倦，随便拖了个椅子趴在哪里，歪歪扭扭的看着志摩，打了个哈欠接着说，”明明是父亲怎么还——”

父亲，父亲。

伊吹突然卡住了。

他开始恐慌。

*  
志摩一未疑惑这件事很久了，从那天早上开始他就在想，伊吹到底是长大了还是没长大。他去问了阿蒲哥，“阿蒲哥，你觉得小蓝长大了吗？”  
“当然了少爷，你不也长大了？”  
志摩摆摆手，“不是，我是说，啧，有点难形容啊。就是感觉，感觉他没长大还是一个样子，但他年纪在长，个子也长。”  
“感觉不明显对吗？”  
“嗯，我那个时候呢？”  
“不好说，少爷，你和小蓝。” 阿蒲哥难得迟疑，“但少爷你一夜之间就长大了。”   
志摩沉默，他隔了好久才点点头，“也对。” 过一会又说，“那小蓝这样应该是很好的吧，可我什么时候才能感觉到他长大？”   
“少爷，时候到了你自己就知道了，小蓝的变化会一点点的，但是到那个时候一瞬间就能感觉出来。” 阿蒲哥开玩笑似的说，“说起来小蓝最近也问我长大是什么感觉呢。”  
“然后呢？”  
“一样，我也和他说是一瞬间的事情，但感觉他最近有点心事的样子，也不知道怎么了。”  
“是...吧。” 志摩皱皱眉，“好像是有点，好像有话要对我说，一眨眼人又不见了。问问吧，下次。” 

“当时，对。” 伊吹有些不好意思，“我是在躲着你。我不敢看你，我看你，就会梦到你。”

伊吹最近翻来覆去的梦到那个晚上。他梦到志摩的那个眼神，那如金石冷铁尖锐的眼神，遇上他后又变成冰雪融化，蜜瓜包一样温软的眼神；他梦到自己被志摩捡到的那个晚上，梦到自己被志摩的大衣包围住，在一片冰天雪地里闻到的冷杉味道，暖呼呼的萦绕在他鼻尖；他又梦到自己坐在廊上从志摩手里接过点心，他梦到自己握住志摩的手，梦到十岁的自己头一次钻进志摩被窝被志摩抱住；随后他又梦到前几天的那个晚上，他梦到粉红小巧的脚趾，单薄柔软的胸膛，带着茧子有些粗糙的手和自己的蜜瓜味沐浴露。  
他梦境的最后听到自己抱住志摩喊着，“XX。” 而志摩回抱着他带着笑回应，他疯狂的想去听清楚，那温柔的嗓音到底是在回应谁，到最后又被惊醒。

伊吹又一次醒过来，他捂住下身一片潮湿，顶着黑眼圈和倦容去卫生间，把濡湿的内裤丢进垃圾桶，撑着镜子看自己和志摩完全不同的面容。他泼了一捧水到镜子上，把画面打碎，倒退几步蹲在地上捂住眼睛。  
他说，“父亲，父亲。” 又说，“志摩，志摩。” 

“我记得好像有一周？”   
“我感觉更久。” 伊吹说，“感觉时间过得太快，又过的太慢。混混沌沌的。”

转机是在一天早晨，志摩临时接了个电话，急急忙忙的要出门，伊吹塞给他早饭。  
“小蓝真是长大了。”  
“..我长大了吗？我有什么变化吗？” 他急切的追问。  
志摩抽出领带，有些疑惑的看一眼伊吹，当成青少年的小心思，“你当然长大了，但在我眼里还是以前那个小鬼，你看我们俩也没什么变化不是吗。” 

那一刻伊吹开始痛恨时间和自己，他希望自己像被施了魔法一样永远不要长大，又希望他快快长大变化明显些好让志摩察觉到，他渴望又惧怕变化。但当时他只是维持着表情，看着志摩手忙脚乱的，叹口气帮他系上领带，末了志摩像往常一样摸摸他的头急匆匆地离开，他站在门口好一会，直到阿蒲哥出来被他吓一跳。  
“小蓝，没事吧？”  
他恍惚的把眼神转向阿蒲哥，“没事。” 他喃喃的，随后笑起来，他说，“没事，我和以前一样。” 

这就是了，伊吹想，他没长大，他终于是品尝了禁果，他被甜蜜罪恶禁锢，不会长大了。成长是他为此找到的一个最完美的借口，在志摩心里他和他是隔着一层水晶罩子的，里面是迷眼的风雪，只有幼小的声音和行为不断告诉志摩一个假象，而他就像是隐藏在红皮下的禁果，人皮下的恶魔，他借助这层假象，不断的不断的靠近志摩，不断的不断的去犯下罪孽。他没有再叫志摩一次父亲了，他开始志摩，志摩的叫，这是他在牢笼里最明显越界。

他知道志摩对他是不同的，他对他是独一无二的，是除了伊吹蓝以外谁都不能拥有的。而以前，就是这个独一无二，这个不同的防腐剂和水晶罩，他留在以前，他不长大，志摩就不会变化。  
这感情，伊吹想，我谁都不给。

他当然是做到了。有时他又在志摩床上醒来，那时他已经长得比志摩高，偶尔醒来后甚至发现自己可以把志摩抱在怀里了，而志摩对待他像往常一样。

“感觉无疑是好的，偷骗来的，怎么能不好？” 伊吹说，“但也太痛苦了，太痛苦了。”

他甚至生出来罪恶感，他开始有意的放松警惕和伪装，他甚至想过不如坦白，把腐烂的心思暴露出来，反复纠结无解，直到他17岁。

*  
那时候伊吹刚过17岁，他忍了一年，谁能想到呢，竟然将近一年，他明明痛苦到连分秒都成了折磨，居然也不敢放手。志摩在一个午后突然问，“小蓝有喜欢的人了吗？”  
“喜欢？没有没有。”   
志摩眼睛小钩子一样斜过来，轻轻勾到伊吹的心，他心跳加快，赶紧低头喝了一口汤，从下巴那滴滴答答的落下去也不知道。  
“你都17岁了，不会不知道喜欢是什么吧，小蓝？”   
“我知道啦。” 伊吹尖声说，他挠挠头，眼神避开志摩，“...我喜欢你，算吗？”   
“不是，不是，我是说男生女生的喜欢，不是你我之间，我们算，我们算——”  
伊吹低声说，“亲情。”   
“啊，对。”   
“我们只有亲情吗？” 伊吹突兀的问，他头埋在汤里，闷闷的听不清楚，“亲情不算喜欢吗？”  
“亲情当然算喜欢，但我说的喜欢是更悸动一点，就好像你喜欢蜜瓜包一样，你看见她就好像有了全世界最好的蜜瓜包。”   
“可喜欢。” 伊吹说，“仅仅是喜欢，我就能全部拥有了吗，世界上最好的？”   
“她固然不是世界上最好的，可是你最喜欢的，你在这个世界里遇到千千万万人最喜欢的那一个，在你的世界里，她就是最好的。”  
“我喜欢的东西，我想不断拥有它，这对吗，我想它只是我一个人的，它会害怕吗？” 伊吹慢慢的抬起头来，看着志摩，而志摩只是看着他朝他微笑一下，就像他梦里一样，比蜜瓜包里的最软的芯还甜。  
但志摩说，“会。” 伊吹心掉了下去，“因为这是人之常情。有未知的东西向你跑来，你就会惧怕，就会不安。”  
“我该离远点吗？”  
志摩静了静，他有些严肃的走到伊吹面前，坐在他旁边，伊吹可以闻到他身上的冷杉味道，带着白雪和灰土，是一片纯净。他更感到自己的卑劣，他想那见不得人的心思，低贱的是藏在叶子里的虫子。  
“小蓝。” 志摩温柔的摸摸他的头，“喜欢是双向的，就好像你喜欢我，我也喜欢你一样。那个人喜欢你，她或许会惧怕，会退缩，但如果你相信她，请你不要一样往后退，请你再坚持一点，再等那个人一会儿。”  
“如果我，如果那个人不来呢，如果，如果我保持距离，不说出口，就能一直在一起，那我还要冒险吗？” 伊吹甚至害怕了，他悄悄拉住志摩的袖子，“如果那个人不要我呢，不要我的喜欢呢？”

志摩沉默了，他突然发现他嗓子干涩的厉害，哑口无言的感觉。“我不知道。” 志摩最后说，“我没被别人那么喜欢过，所以我也不知道。” 他看着伊吹垂下去的后颈，手下的头发是那么柔软和温暖，一时间让他以为伊吹是个太阳。他知道伊吹心里被抛弃的结一直没解开，可他太温柔了，太温柔了，他甚至流泪都在梦中，都在阳光下和汗水混在一起让人看不到，分辨不出来。他想，这世界上怎么会有人不要伊吹蓝呢，连他这个和伊吹没有血缘关系的都想把伊吹藏起来，他恨不得把一切都给伊吹，给他他志摩一未失去的一切和未来会拥有的一切。  
谁不喜欢太阳，谁会想逃离太阳？

“我不知道，伊吹。但我知道，你会被一个人喜欢的，你一定会被一个人喜欢的，你是太阳。”

那你呢，伊吹抬眼看向志摩，那你呢？你会接受这令人颤栗和惶恐不安，夜里逼人发疯的感情吗？

他颤抖着，志摩把他下巴抬起来替他擦擦下巴上的汤汁，他那么认真，伊吹看着他，突然说，“我不知道那是不是喜欢，但我见到那个人，心脏不停的跳动，那是吗？”  
“你的心脏无时无刻都在跳动。”   
“不是，不是。” 志摩眼神看向他了，他喉结滚动，沙哑又低低的说，“我见到了那个人，心脏跳动的就好像只为那一个人活着，我的心脏属于那个人一样。”  
志摩失笑，但伊吹眼神认真，让他不得不敛去笑容，“那就是喜欢了。看来那个人很好啊，能让我们小蓝那么喜欢。”   
不知道为什么志摩说出这句话心里像橘子剥皮，酸涩的一缩，他在心里忍不住说一句，谁啊？谁那么幸运，被太阳喜欢？

伊吹沉默，他鼓起勇气看向志摩，“我喜欢的人很好。” 他定定的说，“在我生命里就像月亮一样。”

这一眼，志摩突然感觉到伊吹不同了，那眼睛有些湿润，有些发红，有些胆怯却坦诚，里面藏着湖面的光影，他眼睛长开了，他眼神里感情复杂了，而他也能盛的起来那些个复杂的感情了，连志摩自己都看不懂的感情。  
这是他长大了吗？  
志摩在这眼神里，突然不安，迷茫，于是他回避了，他只是说，是吗，是吗，那很好。伊吹看起来还想说些什么，志摩一未却因为那个眼神心神不宁，匆忙寻了个理由出去了。

隔天伊吹开始躲着志摩，而志摩也只当是伊吹迟到的青春期，男孩的害羞就像春天的柳絮，来  
的快，时间短，影响却大。但志摩那个时候没想到他那席卷而来的青春期竟然直接起源于他，在伊吹躲着他的一个月后，志摩问过阿蒲哥，收到管家怂恿后，终于在晚上的时候敲了伊吹的门，没听到回答的声音，就先进了门，听到浴室里的细碎的响声挑了挑眉，想着这小子也到这年龄了，怪不得上次说那么多喜欢。  
他突然感受到所谓父母的心情，那天心里的别扭酸涩也被他正名过来，于是他带着父亲固有的坏笑，打算去逗逗伊吹。他悄悄靠在浴室门口，打算等水声停止伊吹出来好好吓他一跳，结果听到伊吹低哑的喘息和细碎的水声，脸上一红，觉得自己干不来这事，正想抓紧离开，结果一不小心碰到了门。

志摩一未放在门的手尴尬的卡在那里，不一会被水汽染的又湿又热，门开了一条小缝，他看到他的，养子，半仰在浴缸里，腿半曲着，身体被烫出粉色，声音是酿的陈酒，里面还有麦秸的青涩，听到就红了脸。伊吹皱着眉，头靠在墙壁，青筋在他的脖颈显露出来，手臂的肌肉隐隐浮现，牙齿微微咬着嘴唇，眼睛半阖着沾着水汽，高潮来临的时候闷哼一声，张了嘴——

他听到伊吹在念一个人的名字，他险些不认识那个名字，伊吹把那个名字跳跳糖一样卷在舌尖又弹出来，被他黏糊糊的喘息再勾回去，滚烫的像从心底说出来的一样。  
他手开始颤抖，他看着指尖，对不上焦一样被水蒸气模糊。  
他听到他的名字，他听到，志摩，志摩，一声声的，就像伊吹小时候喊他一样，又不像。

志摩脑袋轰鸣一片，四肢僵硬，在伊吹最后一声之前仓皇出了伊吹的屋子，恍惚应付过阿蒲哥的询问，直直进了书房。坐在书桌后的时候还没反应过来，眼睛胡乱打转，看到桌上伊吹和他的合照，先是下意识的笑了一下，随后眼睛被火烧了一样赶紧把相片倒扣到桌上。他闭着眼睛，手指颤抖的不听使唤，想起伊吹的那个眼神，那些话，刹那间读懂了是什么意思。

「我当你是从月亮来的神明」  
「我喜欢的人，在我生命里就像月亮一样」

他跌回椅子，“小蓝。” 他在空无一人的屋子看着背面朝上的照片，重复着，“小蓝。”   
他竟然没意识到伊吹，那个穿小小和服，小小鸟儿一样的伊吹长大了。

那一刻他意识到阿蒲哥说的瞬间比粒子还要小，却如山倾倒海倒灌，是背地里的天崩地裂，是无可避免的。而在这瞬间里，他感到难以言喻的，不纯粹的痛苦，他感到束缚。  
这是对的吗？他问自己，这是对的吗？

TBC


	2. 「ibsm」坏种（中上）

*  
伊吹是突然进的志摩屋子。他从浴室里出来，看到开了一条缝的门，连头发还没来得及擦，胡乱裹上衣服就先推门进了志摩的房间，他没敲门，这场突袭他在期待什么，但彼时志摩已经收拾好了自己和一切。

“志摩！”  
“嗯？”  
他心脏砰砰跳。  
“你刚刚进我屋子了吗？” 伊吹平复呼吸。  
“没有。”  
“阿蒲哥说你刚刚去找我然后，出来后有点，” 伊吹躲躲闪闪，“奇怪。”  
“没什么，我推门进去之前喊了一声，你没回答我有点担心，后来听到浴室的声音就放心了，然后就直接出去了。” 志摩说，“放心，我没进你的屋。”  
他像拒绝，像掩盖，伊吹拿不定，看着志摩，觉得舌头僵硬的厉害，有点吐字不清的感觉，好一会才找回舌头。“啊，好。” 他好像下了个决心，往前迈一步。撑在桌子上，对上志摩的眼睛，志摩靠上椅背，海绵给他虚妄的支撑，前面是伊吹克制的逼近。他层层陷了进去，就像被奶酪包围，一时间甜的窒息。好不容易稳定了心思，就听到伊吹说，“你可以进我屋的。” 

这大概是伊吹蓝在他17岁的时候做的最大的努力，他试探的伸出一段细细枝条，却被志摩躲了过去。

“我不会。” 志摩捏着一支笔，低了头，躲过了伊吹的眼神，”你长大了，我再进你的屋不好了。”  
“有什么不好的，你是志摩——”  
“小蓝。” 志摩抢话，意识到自己语气不好，在脑海中措辞，好一会才慢吞吞的，好像真的是一个尽职的养父，在教他青春期的养子什么叫隐私。“我又不是没经历过青春期，你那个，你长大了就，有些东西，我看到了不太好，不是距离产生美吗。”  
“我和你要什么距离。” 伊吹说，“志摩，我一切都可以给你看的，没什么好藏的。”  
“不是，我也得尊重你，对吧，我就，你青春期他——” 他看着伊吹，又是那个眼神，少年人藏不住心，一对上人，就夏日烟火一样对喜欢的人绽放。那一眼里志摩看到了过去现在和未来，让他失神，只是重复着拒绝，“我不会随便进你屋子的。”  
“那我还能随便进你屋子吗？”  
“当然可——” 志摩突然卡壳，讷讷的，“记得敲门就好。”

伊吹缓慢的眨了下眼，轻轻说，“我知道了。” 他等待着什么，但是却没有回答，整个人的失望就要溢到志摩眼前，可志摩依旧不敢看。伊吹离开前，终于问出了一进门就注意到的问题。“你桌子上的相片呢？”  
这是他最后一次试探了。  
“年末最近在打扫，桌子太乱了，我先收起来了，回来好好整理一下再放回去。” 

伊吹张了张嘴，又闭上，梗在心里闷的喘不过来气，只能点点头。就这样吧，这不是他的决定吗，他偷骗来的感情，伤了自己也要担着。  
伊吹就要离开的时候志摩突然发声，“还要大半年你就要毕业上大学了，想好去哪个学校了吗。” 他自以为聪明的冲伊吹眨眨眼，却不知道这让伊吹更加难受，“上次你不是问我喜欢是什么感觉吗，感情这事我不好插手，但你得知道，你会遇到很很多让你喜欢，也喜欢你的人。” 他好像意有所指，“不要总是执着在一人身上，现在你还小，你可能，分不清一些感情。”

伊吹猛的回头，他漂亮的眼睛里有什么东西碎了，无力的就像被撕掉翅膀的蝴蝶。“我有喜欢的人了。” 志摩看到那蝴蝶固执着坚持着自己在地面挣扎，“我早有喜欢的人了，我喜欢那个人很多很多年了。我分得清。”  
少年人一动心就是永远，少年人夏日烟火永不落幕。  
而志摩却只看见了满地狼藉和硝烟，和少年无人问津的真心。  
他怎么能分得清呢？志摩看着伊吹的表情，心里四处漏风，他想那火焰一样的真心要被当作掉落在地的融化苹果糖，被无情抹去只留下一点难以消除的黏痕吗？  
可这是不对的，这怎么能是对的呢？

“你还小。” 直说痛苦又残忍，志摩不忍心，最后只垂下眼睛，累了一样说了一句，“你还不懂，回去睡吧，太晚了。回去吧。”  
我不小了，志摩，还有半年我就成年了。伊吹想这么说，但看到志摩疲惫一样捏了捏眉心，噤了声，只是倔强的站在那里，直到志摩无奈的看着他指了指钟，“那我要休息了，你回不回去。” 伊吹终于抿着嘴点点头，赤裸的脚迈开步子，就听到志摩说，“记得穿鞋，你从小就不穿鞋跑来跑去的。”  
“这不是你屋子里有地毯吗。”  
“地毯不脏啊，我也不能给你铺一辈子地毯啊小鬼。”  
“你不能吗？” 伊吹反问他。志摩突然语塞。过了一会，伊吹低头，额发散落下来，在他脸上打了阴影，他打开门，“我知道了” 

像是今晚的尘埃落定，伊吹光脚站在地上，盯着地毯。志摩从他喜欢上光脚走路的那一天，嘴上说着麻烦麻烦，却默默的给每个房间铺上地毯。  
他记住太多有关志摩的东西了。  
可这些记忆有时是温柔乡，有时是把暗刀，一不小心就扎的人透心凉。就比如志摩以前就算打扫卫生也从来不会把相片撤走，他永远会放在一个两人都能看见的地方。他那么了解志摩，以至于他想，他知道，那照片大概是不会再摆在志摩桌子上了。

“志摩一未。” 伊吹揪着地毯上的小毛，头埋在膝盖里，“你个骗子。” 

当晚他又一次在半夜醒来，光着脚踩在走廊地毯，看到志摩房内的灯光亮了一晚，清晨的凉气浸透了他的睡衣，他在走廊站了片刻，悄悄走回房间，光裸着上身躲在被子里，却依旧寒冷。  
他冷得受不了，打开衣柜把自己套入一件衣服，丝滑冰凉的内衬蛇一样贴着他的身体用冰冷把他缠住，他小心摩擦着袖口，穿着大衣看到镜子里脸色苍白的自己，“伊吹蓝。” 他小声问着自己，“你还能撑多久？” 

*

志摩一未一语成谶，他胡乱的一句距离产生美，真的让这种诡异的正常持续了半年，镜花水月的美一直维持着虚假的平衡，直到伊吹18岁。

18岁的时候志摩和伊吹终于大吵一架，没人敢劝架，他们把整个屋子砸了一遍后，当然，伊吹单方面砸，志摩只是看着，重复着自己的意思。  
然后他们就冷战了。  
他们平静的度过了死水一样的第二天，第三天，第四天，就在他们不说话，眼睛不对视的第二个星期，志摩一未动手了。他当晚在书房里把所有藏起来的照片都翻出来，放在地板上看了一晚上，把伊吹的八年全全看了一遍，全全印到自己脑子里，他甚至不敢眨眼。天光出现的时候，等在了阿蒲哥的门口。  
“阿蒲哥。” 他以前常常失眠，后来托伊吹的福能睡个安稳觉，这半年开始又断断续续的做梦，一夜未眠显得他憔悴得厉害，胡茬冒了出来。  
“少爷。”  
“我想好了，送他走吧。”  
“少爷。”  
“别说了，阿蒲哥，别说了，我不知道这是对是错。” 志摩闭了眼，“但再说就走不了了。” 

伊吹在白天还没睡醒的时候直接被带到学校，又再傍晚逃回来，他回来的时候一个招呼都没打，沾灰的衣服被扯的破破烂烂，直接一脚踹开门，“你干什么？我说过了我不去上学，你为什么不尊重我，我不想去上学我不是学习的料！”  
“你去，我管你是不是学习的料，你都给我去上大学。”  
“哈，我们不是都因为这事吵了一架了吗，你还觉得不够吗？居然一早把我绑到学校去，安排人在门口守着不准我出去，凭什么？”  
“凭你叫我一声父亲，我就得管你。” 志摩把眼镜摘下来，喝了口水，“嘴里再这么不干不净的，别怪我不客气了。”  
“我叫你你也真敢答应，你不就比我大了十岁吗？” 伊吹蓝气急败坏，被当众羞辱的心烂掉的苹果一样在他心里发酸发涩。他到底才十八岁，染的金发支棱在脑后，新打的几个耳洞还发红。他在这半年，造型换来换去，而志摩一未看他真是拿出了十足的尊重，甚至还彬彬有礼的在餐桌问起下次染发要换什么颜色，下次耳洞要打在哪里。从那天开始志摩一直是这个样子，他和伊吹的距离把握的不远不近，游刃有余，掌控全局的作风。  
而伊吹蓝恨这个样子。他心里突然委屈起来，他想瞪着发红的眼睛大喊，他想再和志摩大吵一架。但他看着无动于衷，坐在书桌后戴着眼镜，冷静的不得了的志摩，从他无机质的镜片上伊吹能看到气急败坏，满身狼狈的自己熄了火。

他问为什么，而志摩没有回答。

这让伊吹想起半年前，让他想起他伸出却无人问津的试探，和现在墙上藤蔓一般，疯狂的在见不得光的地方开枝散叶的有毒的欲望，一时间连呼吸都如被火烧，他被烧了心，红了眼，颤着声说 “是你知道了，怕了，想送我走了，对吗？” 他重重吞咽一下，吐出一句他早就不说的称谓 “父亲？”  
他撑不下去了，这一句父亲出来，他亲手打破了那一层虚假的玻璃罩，碎片声在他耳边响起，扎进他手脚却浑然不知。他好隔着人造的风雪，看到了在原地站立不动的志摩。你被冻僵了吗？他看着笔直如弓箭的志摩，可你不早就知道这风雪是假的了吗？

志摩一未失手打翻了茶杯，滚烫的杯子在一片混乱中滚到了伊吹的脚下，“你说什么？” 

伊吹抬起发红的眼看着志摩，扯出一个难看的笑，他一句话羽毛一般轻，说出来的瞬间却好像带着铅块直直的坠到地上，砸的志摩脑袋轰的一声。  
“你看到了，是不是？” 

坠落只是一瞬间的事，一瞬间，血肉就模糊了。

“我不知道你在说什么。” 志摩坐在位置上，手背通红的要滴出血来，勉强收好了表情。  
伊吹听到发出一声尖锐的笑声，直戳志摩的后脊背，“还装吗，志摩？” 他等待着一个答案，“你一点都不清楚吗，你一点都没看见吗，我的心思。”  
“你昏了头了。” 志摩吞了口口水。“冷静一点，我们可以明天再说这件事。”  
“我当然昏了头。” 伊吹捡起已经凉透的杯子，他把杯子放回去，无知无觉放出一个炸弹，志摩猝不及防，只觉得脑袋嗡的一声，之后伊吹说的每句话，都有重音。“我喜欢上了我的养父，我除了昏头，可能还疯了。” 

这是自杀，就像吃到一颗又苦又甜的糖，伊吹颤栗又愉悦，不能骗了，不能躲了，我已经把一切都给出去了。

他眼泪藏在眼睛里要掉不掉，疼的厉害，硬是要看着志摩，在一片狼藉里撑着自己的骨头，亮出最后的底牌。他就这样狼狈又固执的站在志摩面前，却好像是匍匐在他面前，悲切的低下头把自己的真心暴露出来。他那有毒的，层层绕着他的骨，缠着他的心，困住他四肢，束缚他灵魂，同时又给他病态安全感的心思，被他主人毫不留情的扯了下来，放到那人眼前，为这样的坦白和即将失去一切的恐慌而发出痛苦的尖叫。

而志摩没有再说话，伊吹因为这而颤抖起来，他害怕，恐慌，愤怒，委屈，他各种各样的感情揉杂在一起，甚至生了恨，明明是盛夏，他却浑身冷的厉害，颤抖着指向志摩一未的眼镜，“你从什么时候开始戴眼镜的？志摩？是从那天晚上的对吧。别问我怎么知道的，我看着你的一切。” 他走到前面去，抓起那副平光眼镜，举到自己眼前，“你不近视还偏要戴眼镜，你是想看清楚什么，还是想看不清楚什么？” 他看着志摩，把眼镜的架在自己鼻梁上，往前凑近了，几乎要爬上桌子，而志摩一动不动，伊吹荆棘做的网在他脚下蔓延，生根，缠绕。  
他又感受到熟悉的束缚。

这是不对的，他疯狂告诉自己，这是不对的，可当他看见伊吹的眼神，他可悲的迟疑了。  
为什么这不对？就好像一滴水进了油锅里，志摩几乎被烫伤，他感到束缚感更加强烈，可他竟然停不下来，他不住的问自己，为什么这就不对了？为什么？

“你看到了，看到我在浴室里干什么了。” 伊吹低声说，“你听到我喊你的名字了，对吗。” 他是笃定的，他用了半年确认，怎么能不笃定？

志摩脸色煞白，他下唇开始颤抖，“没有。” 

“骗人，骗人。” 伊吹说，他开始胡乱说些事情，就好像发烧一样，他早就烧昏头了，他烧了这么多年，终于显露到了表面。“你没有再把相片放回去了，我没说。我不再光着脚了，不再进你屋子里，你看到吗？”

“我在学着长大，我真的在学着长大。我在学着远离你，不去注意你，我学着。” 他抽了口气，“我学着听你的话，违背我的心，不去想你，我去想以后。我觉得我尽全力了。” 他摇摇头，好像在痛恨自己，又好像是在无奈，“但对不起，我没做到。” 他覆着薄薄一层水光的眼睛转向志摩，看的志摩呼吸一滞， “可你呢？” 

你戴上眼镜，你装聋作哑，你拿这样当知趣，这样当温柔。你怎么能这样，什么都看到了，又什么都没看到。

伊吹鼻尖都红了，他眼泪掉下来滴到了镜片上，“我什么都接受，哪怕你回应我一点，一点点都好，只要你看到我，可为什么要躲我？” 他低语，“是因为我骗了你吗？”

那这惩罚太伤人了，这把温柔刀，在半年后，日夜不停的，默不作声的，终于把伊吹扎得血肉模糊，撑不住那一层薄薄的人皮了。

“我撑不下去了志摩，我骗不下去了。” 他喃喃的，苦笑一声，眼光扫过志摩的眉间，眼角，鼻梁，嘴唇。“我不想再这样玩捉迷藏了。” 他指尖重重的擦过镜片，眼前模糊一片，就好像一场虚幻梦境，给这半年噬心一样的闷痛做个混乱结尾。  
他直视着模糊的志摩，心里描绘着刚刚看到的一点一滴，志摩微微一偏头看不得伊吹这副样子一样。伊吹心一横，一条腿上了桌子，忍着小腿骨的疼痛迅速前倾到志摩眼前。志摩来不及反应，他甚至眼神还没动一下，伊吹就直接拽住志摩的领子亲了上去，舌尖闯进牙关，粗暴绝望的亲着志摩，用一个吻把志摩带进了束缚自己的疼痛，舌尖尝到血腥味，他不断吮吸着，捏住志摩的下巴，和他吻的更深。  
好苦，伊吹和志摩舌尖纠缠，他肖想了这个人那么久，梦里的每个亲吻都让他欢愉，而现在真的梦想成真，却只有一个苦字。

“那一刻我甚至想，情愿藏一辈子，也不要这么苦。” 伊吹眨了下眼，他想他眼睛可能要红了，“后来就，空荡荡的了。”

因为志摩甩了他一巴掌。  
这一巴掌直接把他新打的耳洞打撕裂，流出细细一缕血；这一巴掌直接把他人给打成两半；这一巴掌下来，他直接被打成孤魂野鬼。  
没人要他了。

“出去。” 志摩脸色苍白，嘴唇红艳的要命，一抹红色延伸到嘴角，冷的像冰，看着像艳鬼，手颤抖着指着门口。“给我出去。” 

伊吹没动，他半身狼狈的趴在桌子上，因为刚刚的动作一下子把笔筒碰掉，里面的东西散落一地，叮铃桄榔的。而伊吹带着诡异的平静，甚至还勉强笑了一下。  
“疼吗，志摩？” 他蹭掉自己的血，脸上迅速红肿起来，“我每天就是那么疼。每一天，你和我笑着说话，保持距离的时候我就是那么疼，你故意叫我找女朋友，甚至一定要把我推向学校，一点都不听我想法的时候，我就是这么疼的。” 他笑着笑着一滴眼泪流出来，“现在你感觉到，看清楚了吗？” 

“你现在出去，我当一切都没发生过，我们该怎么样怎么样，出去。伊吹蓝，你太年轻了，你什么都不知道。” 他看着伊吹，扔下最后一句，这一句杀手锏，直接把伊吹推到悬崖边。

“志摩一未，你敢说你心里想的什么吗？” 他忍无可忍，颤抖着把住了志摩的肩膀，把他卡在自己和椅子中，逼着志摩直视他，有什么东西滴在了志摩的脸上，顺着他的眼角滑下去，热的要把志摩皮肤烫下一个印记。  
“你不心虚吗，你没想过吗，你为什么不干脆把我提前送走。你可以早早的，早在我确信之前送我走，你有那么多理由可以这样做，但你没做。有那么多路你能选，你偏偏一定要，一边躲着我一边留我在身边，直到你我都无法忽视的时候。非要到这种时候才拿大学给自己，给我当借口要我离开？”  
他惨淡的笑了一声，苍白的像燃尽的灰，“你没办法了吧，因为你发现我不再是那个一个劲叫你父亲的伊吹蓝了，你终于意识到这一点了，你没法骗你自己了。”  
他抖着嗓子，“你花了半年时间意识到，是不是太晚了？”  
自欺欺人就像抹了蜜糖的毒苹果，心知肚明，却还是吃了下去。伊吹现在想问这个脸色惨败，被迟来的副作用逼的连负隅顽抗都不行的志摩一句，好吃吗？

“我是你父亲，我——” 志摩沙哑的说，“不是吗，我们没变不是吗？”  
“父亲，父亲。在你眼里我永远长不大是吗？” 伊吹塌着肩，受不了似的头扭到一边，再回头的时候眼睛周围沾了水痕，以前他的声音听起来像拖长音的撒娇，但现在像尾端翘起的软刀子，伤人又伤自。  
“哪有我们这样的父子呢？” 他喃喃的，“哪有你我这样的呢？” 他抬着微微发红的眼睛，喉咙滚动，看着坐在书桌后，疲惫的腰背弯曲的志摩，嗓子眼里发出咯吱一声。  
“你说我是太阳，你说一定会有一个人喜欢我，千万分之一里会有一个人，那是在骗我吗？” 他最后，最后无助的说一句，期盼着一个回应。在他心里，在志摩张口那一刻，就像最后一根稻草要落在他身上，可头一个字就把他压垮了。

“不是，不是。” 他听到志摩回应，志摩咽下一口血唾沫，腥的他胃绞起来，现在才晕血一样眩晕，“你该去喜欢，你当然会被喜欢，可你喜欢的人。” 他停顿，声音如蚊蝇，“...不该是我。” 千千万万人里，唯独不该是我。  
那一刻志摩突然恨起来，他无力的就像当初撕掉大学通知书那样，那时他亲手撕掉了自己光明的未来，现在呢？他又要亲手毁掉自己的什么？  
为什么不是我？他反复问着，为什么偏偏是伊吹蓝？就因为这，他谁也没有告诉过的父子关系吗？他难以自持的发抖，避开伊吹，低着头咬紧了牙，为什么我就不能简单的拥有一些别人唾手可得的东西？是我不配，是我当初做错了选择吗？  
他在桌面被压倒的镜子里看到伊吹，看到他眼里爆出的血丝脖子上鼓起的青筋，苍白的嘴唇和红肿的脸，他看到他的眼泪挂在眼角，心绞起来，颤着手，疼却不能说出口。  
他控制不住的去想那些虚无缥缈接近平行世界里的未来，思绪爆炸一样充斥在他心里，但一动不动的。恨由浓转淡，到最后近乎悲凉的心里只冒出了一句疑问，杂草一样疯狂封住他的口，为什么是我？  
他这样被锁住的人，为什么要把有着自由翅膀的人放在他身边，要把可望不可得的苦放在他身上。

他忍不住想，如果他早在十八岁那年，不去硬撑着挑起志摩组的担子，那他现在又会是什么样呢？他可能会当警察，他可能会在另一个地方遇见伊吹，他们可能会是搭档，死对头，前后辈，绝不是这样病态，让所有人都选择欺骗和隐瞒的关系。

“后悔吗？”  
“不知道” 志摩看向伊吹。“我不知道另一条路是对是错。我只知道那样的话我就碰不见十岁的你了。” 他捧住伊吹的脸，跪坐在他怀里，捏着他的耳朵，亲掉侧脸的水痕。他是那么贪婪，他想拥有伊吹的过去，现在和未来。他要早早的出现在伊吹的生命里把他藏起来，他是伊吹千千万万人里最重要的那一个，他要让伊吹遇见的千万人都成唯一。  
他是他的，他只能是他的，志摩轻轻咬上伊吹的下唇，吃掉伊吹嘴上的甜蜜，“后不后悔我都不在乎，我只要现在。” 

“真的吗，真的是不对的吗？” 伊吹缓慢的说，积攒了几年的痛苦水泥一样朝志摩浇下去，“我喜欢你，就是不对的吗？” 这不过是，他咳嗽起来，气喘间断断续续的想，这不过是被绑架的喜欢，被父子之名捆绑的喜欢，他就错了吗？他们甚至不是真的父子。  
他叫他，志摩，志摩，这就错了吗？  
那么他原本叫他， 父亲，父亲，去扭曲关系，难道就是对的了吗？

“太累了。” 志摩说，他被命运做的人群裹挟的走，挣扎了半年，眼看着伊吹流着泪慢慢站在另外一条道去，却没力气逆行去握住他的手。

于是他闭上了眼。

伊吹看着这样的志摩，筋骨少了润滑油一样，头小幅度的动了动又卡住。他松开了手，眼里的火和光就灭了。  
那双手原本把着志摩肩头，力气大的把志摩宽松的衣服扯松垮，肩头被握出红痕，现在无力的像失去翅膀掉落的鸟，从志摩肩头滑下来。控制住志摩的力道一松，志摩跌回椅子后座，他颤抖了一下，薄薄眼皮盖不住眼球的颤抖，遮不住眼角的红痕迹，他喉结不断滚动，好想要说出什么，而握住椅子的手筋骨青白，硬生生的咽下去。  
这些伊吹都没看见，他手一松，全身骨头被抽出一样，顿时失去力气，疲惫终于淹没了他，他累到眼前模糊一片，整个人空荡荡的，在灵魂的海里溺毙。

“...你情愿这么闭着眼骗你自己，也不愿睁眼看看我。” 伊吹垂下头，支起胳膊从桌上下去，腿脚踉跄一下，差点被脚下的狼藉绊了个跟头，撑着膝盖，“志摩一未，你不了解我，你更不了解你自己。当年我以为你是个骗子。” 他嗤笑一声，“但你骗人的伎俩差的要死，你只是个聪明的胆小鬼，你只会掩耳盗铃。”

接着他魔怔一样伸手隔空抹掉志摩脸上的一滴泪，志摩没有躲开，他眼睛闭着，脸色丧败，眼睫不断颤动，鸦羽一般的睫毛带着水汽，看起来像被说中心思的小孩，无助的哭了一样。可志摩怎么会哭呢？那可是志摩，他那么聪明，他永远有那么多借口让自己不后悔，永远不哭，不是吗？

但伊吹突然后悔了，志摩的表情利刃一样洞穿他，从瘦削脸颊掉下的泪珠钢珠似的滚到他脚下，差点站都站不稳了。

我不该这样逼他的，明明是我先犯的错，伊吹反复的想。这有毒的心思，我该藏好的，我明明该藏好的。  
这句话在他心里冒出来，他听到咔嚓一声，就像崩得过紧的弓箭，就像硬撑的骨头，断了，给他痛不欲生的解脱。

伊吹听到自己的牙齿上下磕碰发出的颤栗声响，感受到耳朵上的血凝成血线，“不用等到明天了。” 他迟缓的说出声，“也不用想着躲我了，我会走的。” 他听到自己这么说，往前一步，轻轻的把那个眼镜架回志摩脸上，“我做不了什么了，能给的我都给了。话我已经说尽了，我回不了头了，我早就回不了头了。但你没错，志摩，是我对不起你，是我成了一个坏种。” 

志摩猛的睁开眼睛，却正对着一个眼眶红了一圈，抖的说不出话来却还是露出一个笑容的伊吹，他笑的就像以前一样，没有一点影响，说出来的话却打着颤，像是千刀万剐，一下下的剔着病骨。他听到伊吹胸骨里发出一声抽噎，看着他，还是没忍住，掉下一连串的眼泪，砸到自己嘴唇，他平时伶牙俐嘴，说话跟相声呢，现在却只是笨拙的不停地，说着他自己给的惩罚，“我会走的。” 

他要走了，志摩尝到苦咸眼泪，一滴一滴的滑落，我要失去他了。可他一动不动，坠落只是一瞬间的事，而疼痛却是延迟的，在这段时间内，在灭顶之灾真正报应到自己头上之前，任何人都动弹不得，只能在那里眼睁睁的等待着。

“我想到了。” 志摩突然说，“当年我做那个决定的时候，我就想到结局了。”  
他心知要快刀斩乱麻的事必然会疼痛，但他没想到这个不知对错的结局，到最后竟然是像锉刀一样一点点的磨开，那么久，那么疼。

伊吹离开后，志摩坐在椅子上，颤抖的摘下眼镜，甩了出去。  
“聪明人...”  
伊吹说对了，他也没办法了，他也受不了。再这样，和伊吹相处像身边有一个透明人一样。但他胆小，他畏惧有些看不见，但左右风向的东西。他承受不住，无法承受，不敢承受。  
伊吹还是说错了，他不聪明，他只是个胆小鬼，他只是个骗子。他指尖沾到一点湿润，一点热度，恍惚往自己脸上摸了一摸，更多的眼泪落在他指尖，顺着脉络进了心，在里面疯狂焚烧，只剩下一片灰烬。他不敢去触摸那片滚烫的真心，只是看着就要烧了他的灵魂，只能跪在一旁，捂着脸因为自己那动摇的灵魂而痛苦。

阿蒲哥推开他的门，“阿蒲哥他，” 志摩反复的说，“他没长大，对吗，他还没长大，他还小，他什么都不知道对吗？” 阿蒲哥没说话，只是眼角下垂，静静的，甚至有些悲切的看着志摩，志摩愣了片刻，捂住额头，挡住眼睛。“他早就长大了，” 志摩模糊的说，“是我的错，是我一直没看到，是我不想他长大。”

他是畏惧改变的，于是就模糊改变，就好像他明明知道伊吹在那个晚上的困倦是装出来的，但还是心软让他进了屋，他早在有些事情发生之前就察觉到了风吹草动，比如伊吹对他的称呼，伊吹的眼神，但他把一切都归于伊吹的年幼无知，他只看着伊吹，却从来没有好好看过自己。  
阿蒲哥没有回答，志摩坐在椅子上，人恨不得蜷缩起来，可挺直的椅背和桌子硬夹着他，撑起他的腰，缚住他。  
“我做错了，是吗？”  
他是个自欺欺人的骗子，志摩慢慢放下手，眼角一片湿润，他心甘情愿陷入了伊吹编造的粗劣的蜜糖里，而惩罚就是他永远得不到答案。

“我从没怨过你，志摩。” 伊吹先这么说，又短促的笑了一下，“刚开始可能怨过吧。但我最怨的是我自己，觉得完了，做错事了，可就算是你也不能原谅我了。”  
“要是答应呢。”  
“...我会先很高兴，然后可能会不安。” 伊吹垂下眼，不安全感始终在他血液里流淌，“我会想，是不是因为你还觉得我没长大，这么哄着我呢。要真是这样，我该怎么办呢？后来我才想通。”  
他想他的崩溃，全来源于自己的无能为力。他意识到自己只是在强迫志摩去接受，却忘记自己能否站在他身边。他是昏了头脑的人，忍不下去了于是志摩面前分崩离析，无所顾忌的把心掏出来，步步逼近要达成目标，忘了志摩明明看得一清二楚，却硬是要隐瞒假装的心思。  
“我不愿要伪装或迁就的关系，更不愿意看你那样费心维持。我走，可能是最好的办法。而且。” 他眨了下眼，“我其实想到过这个结局，可我又不敢想。”

自欺欺人的何止一个人，他也这样，什么都看见了，又什么都没看见。

说实话从那些个不断惊醒的夜晚伊吹就想到这个结局了，只是他过于乐观了，或者他从来不敢去看这个过大概率的结局。志摩一未就像种在他身体里的慢性毒，从十来年起遇见他就开始了，就像月亮在狼人体内留下诅咒，志摩一未在他身体里种下绕骨毒，让他这一辈子也解不开，拔不了，毒长大后成了罪，而他会带着过一生。  
这毒，这罪带的疼痛是他一辈子都习惯不了的，伊吹断断续续的想，空白大片出现在他的眼前。它不是一开始就爆炸开来，而是先种在了骨头里，先是因为一点点的猫挠的疼而疑惑，然后告诉大脑，嘿，我没那么疼，你夸张了，你没事，你很坚强。可等到稍有习惯后就猛的一下，脑震荡一样从后脑勺开始，把你震的一片空白，手脚不知要放哪，随后抓心挠肺的疼爆裂开来直接把人钉在地上动弹不得，没人能习惯这种比脊椎断裂还要疼的痛。就好像他的灵魂躺在病床上，他的肉体站在面前，看着自己不断痉挛，流泪，咬牙切齿，不断从心口涌出血来，就是找不到出血点。  
他疼里带了恨，泣了血，一颗心被自己丢回胸膛，比掏出来还要疼。他不知道他怎么回的房间，不知道自己怎么就开始麻木的收拾衣服，也不知道自己从什么时候开始流泪。他只是跪在地上一晚上，就像当年十八岁的志摩，直到眼泪流干，直到过早听到鸟叫的时候终于迟钝的意识到，他错过了今年的烟火大会，下一个季节已经朝他走过来了。他打开衣柜，唔咽着抱起一件属于冬天的衣服。

第二天伊吹直接搬了出去，他留在了东京上大学，这么点地方，硬是和志摩错开了整整四年。直到他大学毕业，他22岁，志摩32岁，他比当年带他回家的志摩还大了两岁，但志摩仍比他大了10岁。

“刚开始觉得是遗憾。可等以为做错一件事后遗憾就自动扭曲成代价，感情就从，遗憾变成活该。”  
就像伊吹一辈子迈不过这个十年，志摩一未永远得不到正确答案。  
他抱紧了志摩，下巴靠在志摩肩膀上，“一生都要背负。”  
“丢掉不就好了。”  
“不敢。” 伊吹说，“也不想。舍不得。所以唯一的办法就是走的远远的，远到回头看不见你。”

TBC


	3. 「ibsm」坏种（中）

*  
伊吹是在他大学毕业那年回家的，他回家告别。  
“朋友在北海道邀我去待一段时间，我觉得也挺好的。” 志摩坐在书房，看着他桌上的文件，伊吹低着头，等着回复。志摩拿着纸的手使不上力气，膝盖一想到北海道的大雪就开始疼，眨巴一下眼睛把重影逼退，他甚至没翻开文件，“什么时候走？  
伊吹端着茶的手抖了一下，抿了下嘴，“两周后。”   
北海道，志摩的眼神落在白纸黑字上，算了算时间，“好。” 伊吹直接起身，志摩微微向前，又停在原处，伊吹在原地静静地看着志摩。志摩突然口干舌燥起来，他清清嗓子移开眼，伊吹看他这样也撤了眼神，脚步外移，是个要走的姿势，可身子内侧倾向志摩，就像一个肉体神志博弈的矛盾结果。  
“在家里住吗？”  
“....”伊吹侧耳，他是犹豫的，对一个直白的答案。“我——”  
“阿蒲哥挺想你的。” 志摩接着说。  
“...不了。”  
这不是他想听的，更不是他想说的答案，可这话一出口没了退路，结局早就清楚了。但两人之前偏想再试一试等一等，等一个理想回应，等一个梦中挽留。只可惜都没等到，不知道该说谁别扭和狠心，事到如今也只能答上一句好做结尾。

伊吹是下午一点来的，一点半就离开了。来的时候拖着一个大箱子，进了志摩书房五分钟，回自己房间里带了20分钟，出来后两手空空，他把不合体的旧衣服都留在了旧家里，就和他给的那份文件上面没有写归期一样意味明显。最后的五分钟他留出来给阿蒲叔告别。他从前做事有些拖拖拉拉，尤其收拾房间慢吞吞的，每次都求着志摩陪他一起，可今天分秒掐的清清楚楚，收拾起来利落，离开更是果断，晚一秒就要引火上身一样。就连那五分钟，也是他拿着行李站在门口度过的。

“小蓝。” 阿蒲哥看着青年挺拔的面孔，依稀找到那小豆丁的模样，当然他也看到他的消瘦和他耳垂的疤痕。“ 少爷他，算了，最近万事小心，有些人不太安分了。”  
伊吹点点头，“好。” 他看着阿蒲哥还是皱着眉有些担忧，笑嘻嘻的拍拍自己的胳膊，抖抖袖子，“我这不也会点小手段吗，自保没问题的。”  
“你练是练了，但那又不是真的，真来了不是你能处理的。” 阿蒲哥还要接着说，就被抿着嘴连连乖巧点头的伊吹逗笑，看了一眼身后，迟疑后还是多嘴了一句，“这几年你一直不回家，少爷很想你，他没说，你别怪他，他——”

“阿蒲哥，没事，我还不知道吗。” 他小声的说，“我就是知道，才不回来的。” 他太知道了。  
这让管家想，什么时候熟悉感也能扎痛人呢？  
青年的伊吹声音变得有些低沉，但刚刚那句话掺杂几分沙哑少年气，可多了无奈和苦涩。紧接着他轻轻的眨了下眼，看了眼从小住到大的房子，扫过廊下，一时间恍惚，一瞬间长大。这让阿蒲哥以为有些东西变了，于是他问，甚至有些埋怨了，“你就不想他吗？”  
伊吹缓慢的眨了眨眼，移到阿蒲哥身上，扫过四年没见，头发已经有些花白的管家，过去的时间直白的从颜色反映出来，刺痛了伊吹，可他又能怎么办呢？  
“想。” 他这么说，可身上却没有轻松多少。“听说他身边有人了，这挺好的。” 他声音像蝴蝶振翅，带的人莫名的就疲惫了几分，而后极轻极轻的笑了一下，眼角的笑纹出来，又活泼起来，留下的话却脆弱固执，“可能我不在他身边他过的更好吧，我就不打扰他了。这话就别告诉他了，我先走了。”

他扭头就走，不给阿蒲哥一点说话的机会，保留了自己最后的平和，带着一个小箱子走的轻快，衬衫外套被闷热的风吹起来。阿蒲哥看着他的背影，黑了，瘦了，但不虚弱。尤其是在这个夏天，汗水微微打湿他的后背，更明显了的肩胛骨现出轮廓，幼时的身子骨终于挺拔的能承受着翅膀，带着他往外边走。

“你有舍不得我吗？” 伊吹有些孩子气的问。  
志摩笑出声来，把伊吹不依不饶蹭过来的脸推到一边去，“你长大了——

“他长大了。” 志摩从廊柱后面走出来，他看着伊吹的背影，装作随意的问一句，“他说什么了？”  
阿蒲哥有些无奈，“你不都听见了？” 志摩没回应，阿蒲哥没办法，“我告诉他最近多加小心。少爷，最近局势不稳定，时时有人盯着我们，小蓝就这么回来了再离开，也不住在这，我们怕是有什么事出了护不住他。”   
志摩紧了紧手，可也不知道在宽慰谁，“他两周后就走，我在他租的房子边留了人，有关伊吹的信息全被我封了一遍，有心去查也快不了。”  
“何必呢少爷，费那么大力气，不如留在身边。这四年你偷偷让人保护他，汇报给你的照片和消息你都留着，还让我不要说出去。少爷，还要这么误会下去吗，你说你身边，除了我还有个人吗？再说了，你舍得让小蓝不好受吗？”  
“他吃喝玩乐都不愁，朋友不少，成绩也马马虎虎过得去，我什么都不要求他，哪不好了。”

“......少爷。你知道我在说什么。” 管家看着油盐不进，只是一直看着伊吹离开方向的志摩咬咬牙，“小蓝说他想你，在外面呆着就为了不打扰你，这四年就刚刚说了不到五句话，他上哪里去知道你的消息。” 他指责，“你就非要让他一直误会下去吗？”  
“阿蒲哥。” 志摩立在那里，突然皱眉，歪头比划一下扭头冲管家说，“我以前就这么觉得了，但你有没有发现小蓝长大了，肩胛骨那块更像翅膀了？” 还没等阿蒲哥回应，他就自顾自的笑起来，轻轻地说，“他想去哪里就去哪里，想信什么信什么，哪有我送他走，再把他锁住的道理？”  
“少爷，他本来就不想走。” 阿蒲哥叹口气，恨铁不成钢，“你只要说，他还能走吗，他最听你话了。”  
“就是这样才不留的。阿蒲哥还不了解他吗？他太温柔了对自己又狠，把自己伤着了都忍着，从小就倔脾气。”  
“那你不更了解他？我都看出来他是想回都不敢回，害怕见你，才一直在外面漂着。”

被说破了，志摩笑容敛去，避开了阿蒲哥的眼神，隔了好一会才开口，“他长大了，知道自己做什么了。” 他很快又松了心，“我要非不在乎，硬是让他留我身边，不就太自私了吗？小蓝也不好受的。”

“那你呢？” 

这是个新鲜话题，志摩略新奇的笑出气音，“我？” 他从来没考虑过这个问题，直到阿蒲哥问出好像才意识到自己的存在，他一时有些空白，气泡一样冒出来，带着他要什么，他又有什么。他一个一个数，他有伊吹和他说的那几句话，一句直白的想他，还有那些证明他生活的照片，他甚至知晓了伊吹未来要去哪里。  
这还不够吗？  
他想小蓝就应该振翅飞翔，飞的远远的，走到远远的，想去哪去哪，“我很好。我在这等着就够了。” 他微微笑着，眼睛一直看着伊吹离开的方向，“他在我身边留了那么些年，我不要更多了。”  
阿蒲哥无可奈何的侧头叹口气，“少爷，你这句话，又是拿什么身份说的呢？”

志摩突然卡住了，表情是不流畅的电视，一帧一帧的不知道哪里出了问题，眼角眉梢还在因为惯性细微移动，可身体却早就暴露了他的僵硬。他微微侧了侧头，像一个身经百战的艺人，却做着最拙劣浅显的回应，装作没听见。  
阿蒲哥无话可说，和志摩立在原地，过一会感叹，“小蓝这一走，不知道什么时候回来了。”  
“阿蒲哥到时候去北海道看看他吧。” 志摩转向眼睛有点红的管家。  
“要去也不能只我去啊，少爷不也得跟着去——” 他看到志摩的表情，收了话。志摩转过身手插在兜里，他已经三十二岁，身上多了几分不怒自威，头发剃了鬓角，眉头微微皱着，一张脸没什么表情，却能让人感到严肃。  
阿蒲哥刚想说什么，志摩换了副表情，他摸到薄薄外衫下藏着的枪支，手背在后面摩擦着大拇指。“有时间就去吧。” 志摩说，“又要乱起来了。”  
“少爷，就算有人趁着局势乱浑水摸鱼，志摩家已经在你手上多少年了，比这严重的不多了去了，这有什么？”

志摩低头笑了一下，无端让管家心里一酸，他想志摩近些年来睡眠愈发不好，灯一亮亮一晚，尤其是现在动荡，手下不老实的让他耗了不少心力，人都瘦了不少。看着身形隐隐的又回到了他十八十九那灰暗的时期，比伊吹还瘦点，可身上的少年气却没了。“不一样，阿蒲哥。” 志摩看着阿蒲哥样子有些苦恼的朝他笑笑，男人三十多了还是和以前一样，恼的时候眼睛眯起来鼻子皱起来，只是眼里没了丰富的真情实感，堆出来的表情彩色塑料纸一样，崩塌时一瞬间有些落寞，阿蒲哥看着忍不住要说些什么，志摩就换了个话题。  
他从小就这样，猫一样敏感，转换心思在刹那间，走的时候一点声响都不会发出。志摩转过身去和阿蒲哥往回走，边笑边说今天的晚饭，进了房门敛下表情招招手，阿蒲哥噤声关上了门，一个人站在志摩后面。  
“组长。”   
“门口那几个给处理了，一个不要留，今天谁进了志摩家这个消息，不准泄露出去。给我警告一下久住，让他消停点。”  
“是。” 

隔了一会，阿蒲哥轻声询问，“真的没事吗？小蓝那边。”  
志摩沉默，“不确定，久住耳目太多。” 他咬了口餐桌上给伊吹准备的蜜瓜包，没人动放着有些可怜，干涩的他费劲咽了下去。“但谁敢动他，我让他偿命。”   
他轻飘飘一句话藏了血光，人反而慢悠悠捏着那块蜜瓜包边走边说，“今天别做晚饭了，我看这也没人吃，这在哪买的，没以前的甜了，难怪小蓝不吃。”  
“少爷，这就是以前的那家，一直没变。” 阿蒲哥在他后面说。  
“是吗。” 志摩咽下干的划嗓子的一口，他咳嗽一声，“...那就是吃的人变了吧。”  
“少爷。” 阿蒲哥看着他的背影难得反驳，“我觉得什么都没变。”  
而志摩只是背对着他，他脊椎在脖颈那块突起一点，侧脸逆光，听起来有些迷茫的回应，“我不知道，阿蒲哥。” 他又小声说一句什么，阿蒲哥差点没听清，听清了又忍不住握紧了塑料袋。他欲言又止，甚至朝志摩迈出一步。可志摩脚步飞快，那一句话落下来，把他偶然的迷茫砸的粉碎，回到书房，回到他那铜墙铁壁里，只留在阿蒲哥一个人叹口气，把桌子上特地买却没人吃的蜜瓜包一一收起来，他知道不会有人吃了。

*  
伊吹坚信墨菲定律是人间真理。

不想发生的一定会发生，就比如说现在。他昨晚正常的收拾行李，按道理说应该会在他的床上睡到四仰八叉，起来时掀床垫找袜子，而不是在一个仓库里光着脚穿着睡衣，头疼欲裂的醒来。

他用力挣了挣，手腕磨的发疼，努力一拧身子差点脸蹭到地上，腰间的麻绳把他绑在一根柱子上，托住他大半个身子。“好险，好险。” 伊吹嗓子疼，差点被地上的灰尘呛到，费力动了动酸软无力的腿努力蹭直身体。他冷汗渗透衣服，手腕后背已经有点擦伤，脖子一片带着肩膀酸涩，指尖残留的麻木感让他知道这是麻醉剂消除的反应。  
他苦笑一声，平安无事度过最险的时候，结果在这年纪体会到家里混黑道的固定戏码？他闭上眼平静呼吸，绑在后面的手不断摸索。

伊吹其实从没和志摩认真谈论过家里的“生意”。因为志摩就像普通的上班族，平凡的父亲，在家的时候不修边幅，唯一能做的就是帮着阿蒲哥沥水，还被烫的呲牙咧嘴把手放在耳垂上，自己小的时候除了出门比较少，其他没什么不同，他们的日子就是早上的玉子烧和晚上的味增汤，什么特别的都没有。  
他在最中二的时期还怀疑过志摩会不会白天正常出门，晚上像电影里一样戴着墨镜坐在真皮沙发里抽着雪茄，他甚至有一天神秘兮兮的问志摩那个一直放在书柜下锁住的小盒子是不是藏着那种黑道的身份证明，结果被志摩拿着看傻子的眼神头上挨了一暴栗，“你们家的黑道半夜当盲人艺术家玩吗？”  
“我以后要是当，我就这样。” 伊吹咬牙切齿捏着笔，盯着和他有深仇大恨的试卷，手指摁着计算器嘴上居然还没闲着，“再说了，不就是我们家吗？”   
志摩冷哼一声，拿错的离谱的试卷拍了下伊吹的额头，笑眯眯的指着分数，“那你帮帮忙吧未来的黑道艺术家，就算是黑道也不会错小学生都会的数学，能别让我一天到晚躲你老师跟老鼠躲猫吗，那老头子眼睛一瞪比灯泡还亮，我都生怕他训我。”   
“什么嘛，我同学家长也这样。” 伊吹嘟囔着说，手里的橡皮重重的蹭过试卷，“你这不就和普通人一样嘛。”  
志摩半晌没出声，伊吹早就因为他试卷上的红叉泛起困来，头一点一点的口水都要流下来，手里的笔还在歪歪扭扭地写，志摩一扭头差点气笑，叹口气把伊吹卷子从他手里抽出来，把伊吹抱到床上去，他摊在床上，志摩把他衣服扒下来，伊吹迷迷糊糊的靠在他身上换睡衣。  
“做普通人还不好吗？” 他隐约听到这一句话，可无奈困意袭来，听不清志摩那句话里的情感，只觉得尾音太轻，不想被人听见的样子。  
“无所谓啦。” 他含糊的伸长手蹭着志摩，“...和你在一块就好了。” 他打了个哈欠被志摩嫌弃的塞进被窝，虫子一样拱了拱就睡过去。  
后来伊吹才知道，他那再普通不过的生活，是志摩把他藏的太好了，以至于他什么都不知道，像被保护的严严实实的金丝雀，在美梦里不知劳苦的叽叽喳喳。可只要那保护笼微微破损一点，血光就照到他了。

但志摩一直在他身旁，于是就像他说的，无所谓。  
除了现在。

*  
志摩当初瞒了他整整一年，他就是这样，不愿别人知道的永远不会主动说，但问了，他也会糊弄过去。伊吹想，如果不是那件事，指不定到18岁他都会稀里糊涂的以为志摩是搞IT的

那天志摩回到家里，一进门先摸摸伊吹的头，没等伊吹说话就先让他先把阿蒲哥叫过来。他听到志摩絮乱的呼吸和比以往都要重的香水味，直觉不好赶紧扭头去找阿蒲哥，还没等阿蒲哥回应就听到后面一声咚的声音，志摩已经顺着门滑了下去，侧脸贴在门上，眼睛一片迷惘。  
他冲过去，跪在志摩身边，“志摩，志摩。” 志摩没反应，他眼神动了一下，脸色反而更灰败起来，稍稍撇了头不愿听一样，放任自己陷入混乱。伊吹急了，他尖声喊起来，“父亲，父亲！” 这一声跟叫魂呢，叫的志摩咳嗽一声，眨了眨眼，终于是有了神，迟缓的转向伊吹，不知道那双湿润的眼睛里到底看到了谁，嘴唇张了张，朝伊吹伸了手。阿蒲哥这时候已经带着人冲过来，“少爷！”  
阿蒲哥扶起志摩帮他脱下大衣，伊吹在一旁边离得最近，看志摩脸色苍白，嘴唇起皮，眼睛又要闭上，慌乱中一手抓住志摩的手，滑溜溜的也不知道是什么，抖着嘴说不出话来。阿蒲哥说，“小蓝你快回屋去。快你们把他扶到床上，不准去找医生，去屋子里把药箱找出来。”  
伊吹眼泪已经流出来，他看到志摩一句话都不说，在半暗的屋子里被人架着连地面都沾不上，就像灵魂已经离开了他，唯有那肉体还饱受折磨。傻愣愣的跟着走在后面，不敢大声说话，只能小声的抽泣，“父亲，志摩，你别走。” 志摩突然停住，阿蒲哥焦急的扶住他，可人硬是转身，就像被伊吹那一声喊生生回到人间，虚弱又坚定。

“小蓝。” 他听到志摩叫他，赶紧擦了把眼泪走过去，志摩捂住腰部勉强伸手在他鼻子上钩了一下，“别怕，我不会离开你的。” 他眼神差点又失去焦距，靠在墙上，“你现在去睡觉，明天就能见到我，我们约定好了。”   
伊吹忙不迭答应，志摩被带进房里去，走廊上只有他一个小孩，他反而乖巧的照平时志摩那样做睡觉三部曲。嘴里念叨着，“先去洗手，再刷牙，换睡衣然后睡觉。” 他一步步走着，数着到洗手间的步数，拒绝了任何人的帮忙，把门关上，伸出手僵在洗手间。  
他手上都是血，红的他发晕，伊吹倒退几步，恐慌的叫出一声父亲，却没人回应。他转着头，腿差点软的跪在地上，觉得被冷香覆盖着的血腥味全部涌向他的鼻尖，他感到一阵眩晕，想冲出门去随便拽上一个人问志摩怎么样，但这一扭头他看到镜子里的自己，脸色煞白，泪眼汪汪，鼻子上一片红痕，那也是志摩身上的血。  
伊吹突然冷静下来，张着嘴呼吸，伸出手打开水龙头，哗啦哗啦的开到最大，水声掩盖了他的哭腔，直到一点血迹都没有了，他用力洗了把脸，念念有词钻进被窝。“他没事，他不会离开你的，你不能害怕，他和你约定好了，他和你约定好了。” 这一个口头约定是那天晚上的护身符，他念到天亮，一大早偷偷跑到志摩屋子里，蜷缩在他身边握着志摩苍白冰凉的手给他热度。他在屋子里坐了半天，看到了未收拾干净的血迹和志摩腰上的绷带，他一动不动，直到志摩醒来。

“小蓝。” 志摩睁开眼就看到男孩坐在他面前，皮肤被阳光打的晶莹，黑葡萄一样的眼睛垂着，头发乖巧贴在皮肤上，像个洋娃娃。“吓到你了吗？没事—-”  
“志摩。” 伊吹鲜少打断他，这让志摩有些慌张，男孩慢慢的和他十指相扣，他小小的手撑到最大，抽泣着，“疼不疼？”  
志摩僵硬的看着他眼泪落下来，“..不疼，我一点不疼，你别哭。我什么事都没有。”  
“你骗人。” 伊吹抹把泪，“我觉得疼。志摩，好多血。” 他脸上还带着泪痕，脸都没洗干净，哭的比花猫还惨，但是手指紧紧的握住志摩的手，另一只手擦擦志摩脸，他一直看着志摩，志摩一时不知道该说什么。  
“我没事，我昨天就摔了一下。” 他腰侧的枪伤刀割一样，麻醉过了更是让他脸色苍白，还为了让伊吹宽心动了动，结果没忍住倒吸一口凉气，为了伊吹还硬是笑了一下。伊吹看他那个样子哭的更凶，他哭的鼻涕流出来，还得小心着不让志摩伤口沾到水，狼狈的了不得，断断续续的打着哭嗝，志摩还从来没见伊吹哭那么惨。  
“我都不哭，你哭个什么劲？”  
“我没有哭！” 伊吹把眼睛擦的红红的，“我就是，我觉得你好疼。”  
“你。” 志摩差点笑出来，眼眶一热，“...我早就不哭了，男子汉，哭什么。” 他眼神落在伊吹和他的手上，“哭的吓到我了，以前都没人给我哭。”  
“为什么？” 伊吹一抽一抽的还得问问题。  
“...就，我长大了，就没人了。哭也没人帮我了。”  
“那我不长大可以吗？”   
“为什么？”  
“我不长大，我就可以陪着你。你不能哭我就替你哭，我还不是男子汉。” 伊吹止住哭声，那时候他对情绪的敏感变化就露出来端倪，表达能力不够但够直白。  
“好。” 志摩下一秒就答应了，他看着伊吹，在比瞬间还瞬间的时刻想到永恒，甚至下意识就认真做出承诺。“你不想长大，就永远不要长大好了，反正有我。”

“是真的。” 志摩说，“我真的这么想，我想你不要长大，永远那样就好。” 他看着伊吹已经成熟的面容恍惚一下，捏捏伊吹的鼻子，“我还想着，那样的话我也永远不想变化，一辈子陪着你。” 

伊吹听着听着眼眶又红了，他昨天脸还没洗干净，鼻子上隐约有点干掉的血块，志摩沉默的替他擦掉，捏了捏他的鼻子，伊吹咬着嘴低下头，“不要。” 他抽抽鼻子，“我长大就能陪着你了，要是我不长大，你就太累了。” 他认真的对志摩说，“我会站在你身边的。你等等我，我会保护你的。” 伊吹湿润的眼睛看向他，看的志摩哑口无言，他眼眶红红，因为自己的变化奇怪的扭过脸笑了一下。  
“好。” 他擦掉伊吹的眼泪，“我等你，我们约定。”

“你看。” 他说，“我们早就约定好了。”  
“所有所有，早早的就约定好了。” 他勾上小指，“不能变啦。”

*  
志摩修养好是在一周后，而伊吹第二天就开始接受课程。庆幸的是他只见过志摩那一次受伤，虽然说的要保护他也无疾而终，但也总比有要好。他现在脸上带着一抹苦笑，手指尖小心摆弄着袖口，他被训练要防备时不时到来的突然袭击，志摩在他每件衣服里都留了点东西，包括这件他特地从旧家带的睡衣。他摸到那根线头，心里一动，轻轻一拽小小的刀片就落在他掌心。

“不愧是志摩养出来的。”

电光火石间伊吹挣脱绳索，单膝跪在地上，攥着小小刀片，背靠着柱子，“谁。”  
黑暗里有人轻轻靠近伊吹，伊吹侧身闪过却被一只手从后面拽住重重的撞上后面柱子，他忍住后背的疼痛，腰一扭手夹着刀片往后面划去，听到一声闷哼，急忙收手站立起来，一跨步直接往声音的方向踹过去，伊吹踹到结结实实的肉体，同时也被人往膝盖处踢一脚趁他站立不稳牵制住他，把他压在地上，另一手直接夺过手里的刀片。  
“谁，放开！”  
“小少爷，志摩养你，怎么在这时候放你出来，他不要你了？” 伊吹僵硬住不出声。黑暗里有人嗤笑一声，打了个响指，灯被人打开，伊吹看到来人苍白站在他面前，手肘处被他用刀片划一道深深口子，腰侧衣服凌乱沾了灰尘。正笑着拿牙撕下一片衣服，眯着眼看他，伊吹尝试挣脱却被压的更紧。  
“我要是你才不会动呢，放心，我没想伤害你，只是想见见志摩。”  
“滚开，我不认识你说的人。”  
“哦，是吗。但为了你他可把我的小雀都给宰了，为个陌生人，那我更得找他要个说法呀。” 他蹲下身去，伸出沾着血的手拍拍伊吹的脸，捏住伊吹的下巴仔细打量，“只听过谣言志摩组长在墓地捡到一小崽子，没想到是真的。他把你藏的可真好，整整十来年，我竟然头一次看见真人。”   
伊吹平静呼吸，“你想干吗？”  
“别慌，我不会动你，不过是要见见志摩。我们志摩大组长这些年有些消沉啊，我这不得督促一下吗？啊忘记说了，我是他手下干活的，你可以叫我久住。” 他抬手看看腕表，撇撇嘴伸出手机拍了伊吹一张照片，伊吹躲闪过去，久住咂舌，手指敲敲打打一张照片发过去，他特地让伊吹听到到叮咚一声，伊吹脸色苍白。“怎么这么不听话呀小少爷，你不会是害怕见到志摩吧，平时那些小玩意早就哭着喊着要爸妈了，怎么，你和他吵架了？要好好和你父亲认错啊。”  
“他不是我父亲，我再说一遍，我不认识他，你他妈发了什么。”  
“你的照片而已。本来想拍拍血，结果就拍到个耳朵，你闪的可真快。” 久住压根就不信伊吹说的，翻腕给伊吹看看时间，“志摩安排在你身边的人估计才发现你失踪了，你猜他现在什么感觉，他可是个控制狂。你要不要算算他什么时候能赶过来？我猜这张照片发出去半小时内就能过来”   
伊吹脸色一变，久住挑挑眉，“不会吧，还不知道吗？他可在你身边安排好几个人呢，也不敢靠近你。我数数啊，他可是放了足够的人去护着你，你说说，我怎么能信你是陌生人？”

伊吹要窒息了。他克制着，“我不知道。” 

“别说你没发现，我也是最近才发现他身边少了点人。不过也合理，18岁能坐上志摩家家主的人，你不会真把他当普通父亲吧，这种善于伪装的人，你也被他骗了吧。” 久住作势要摸摸伊吹的头，被伊吹一偏头躲过去。“小少爷，这一年动荡的厉害，也不知道你清不清楚，我们志摩大组长有点奇怪啊，手腕都没那么狠了，乱七八糟的消息不断往外面传出去，连他有个心头好都出来了，说那小鸟跑出去了，搞得志摩大组长心不在焉了，你有什么消息吗？”  
心头好，伊吹眼前发黑，他想起那些不知道为什么传到他耳朵里的流言蜚语，强压了情绪，“他有人不是很正常。”  
“听说跑了四年？啧，了不得啊，我哪能让小鸟跑四年。真奇了怪了，你说他那样无情的人，身边又不缺人，怎么还养个你，还留个心头好呢？”

他妈的，你又知道什么，伊吹想，什么狗屁身边有人，什么狗屁心头好，谁他妈往他耳朵里乱传言。跑四年的除了他伊吹蓝还有谁。他直接忽略了那个心头好，混乱的想着他跑了四年，志摩就那么眼睁睁的躲在远处看他四年吗？这算哪门子的无情？伊吹眼睛模糊了。

“诶诶，别哭啊。不会吧，志摩真的不要你了？”  
“放开我！”  
“小少爷，嘘嘘，我问你，你了解志摩权利有多大吗？东京黑社会分三个组，他志摩一未是最年轻手腕最狠的组长，东京最有条件的新兴势力都在他手里，在那几个七老八十的老头子里他前途无量，都说再过那么几年他就能吞了其他组。18岁满门差点被别人灭了，一个人留在东京，一年就杀出一条血路，当着那一群废物的面直接。” 他手在伊吹喉咙面前划了一下，“咔嚓一下子，就把害了他父亲的人亲手给宰了，他真狠，比他父亲还狠，两年就重新站稳了。” 久住叹口气，“可谁知道呢，这几年不知道为什么，明明ETORI那废物死了，他还不愿意把ETORI组给吞了，你说，这是为什么呢，他累了？还是因为那心头好抢了所有风头？你说可惜不可惜？”   
他捏住伊吹的下巴，擦掉他脸上的灰尘，有些戏谑的说，“别装陌生人了，我可打听过了，你有几个看你不爽的同学说你开学典礼闹出了大动静，是被赶出家门的。怎么着，小少爷，是你要的他不给？还是，” 他猛地前倾，压低声音，秃鹫一样盯着伊吹苍白的脸，“你有什么坏心思，被他知道了？”  
伊吹不吱声，久住饶有兴趣的看着他，抱着胸边说边观察他的表情，“我听着你要出远门，是真去找朋友还是没地方去了？你说他志摩一未，留那些人是为了监视你还是保护你呢？你说你出远门，他们会不会也跟着你？” 他凑近，“小少爷，你比你想的要重要。”  
“你知道我重要，还敢绑我，你想干什么？”  
“这不是，最近稍稍有些小矛盾吗，我也得主动一点，正好碰上你确定一下——” 他看着伊吹，和控制住伊吹的人对视一眼，诡异的冲他笑了一下，亮亮腕表，做个了口型，往旁边一闪——15 分钟

一颗子弹打在地上，伊吹猛地抬头，被身后的人压的更紧，久住慢悠悠看了眼地上冒白烟的子弹壳，拍了拍胸口，“来得真快。啊，这不是蒲郡老先生吗，怎么，组长不愿意来？不会不要这小子吧？”  
“组长没必要来见你。”  
“说的我可真伤心。我不过是研究一点新毒品，到时候你好我好大家好，有钱一块赚，志摩家不也没多干净吗？何必这么排外？”  
“祸害总是出在毒品组上，别以为你背地里搞的那些下三滥没人知道，你越界了。” 伊吹从没见过这样的阿蒲哥，他阴着脸站在对面，手里握住把枪，眼神转向跪着的伊吹，闪过一丝愤怒，“把他放了，把普通人牵扯进来，你想踩红线吗？”  
久住夸张的叫唤起来，“什么啊，这是普通人吗？普通大学生，能大摇大摆的进志摩家？还能为了他把我手下给处理了？这可不符合组长的习惯啊。”

“久住，你够聪明就该知道他不是你能动的人。放了他，组长保你在组织里待下去，别忘了你手里的甜头是从谁手里拿的。”  
久住装模作样的一鞠躬，“当然记得，我一小喽啰能走到现在的位置，全靠志摩大组长。但我现在做到这个位置，怎么说也得为我手下负责吧，组长他这不声不响把我好好地小鸟全处理了还扔到我家门口，这事，不对吧。” 他拍拍伊吹的脸，伊吹躲开啐了一口，被呵斥一声压的更紧，“普通人是吧，那我们做个生意吧，这普通人的命我收下了，抵我那些小鸟的命，成吗？”  
“我让你放开他，你听到没有？” 阿蒲哥沉着脸，“久住，你最好知道自己在做什么。”  
“我当然知道了，我不过是想见见志摩组长，但是他老不来我也很难过啊，小少爷，他是真不要你了呀，别伤心啊。” 他拍拍手，“组长不要的东西，我帮着处理吧。”  
伊吹脑后被顶上一把枪，电光火石间他以为自己要死了，那一刻他看前面黑暗一片，面容不清不楚，却忍不住红了眼睛。他听到枪上膛的声音时已经恍惚了，脑子里就只想着，早知道留在家里，陪在他身边好了。

*  
伊吹闭了眼睛。他听到嗖的一声，接着闻到火药味和熟悉的冷杉味道。身旁一声没出，鲜血脏了他的衣服，限制瞬间消失，伊吹来不及多想就先站起来，仓皇叫一声志摩，接着就被久住一把拽到身前，手里刀片抵住他脖子。

“组长吗，终于来了，在哪儿呢，出来聊聊呗。”  
“把他放了。”  
志摩的声音从身后响起，伊吹要去扭头，结果被久住嘘嘘两声，闷哼一声，脖子上被划出血印。他带着伊吹转身，刹那间一把枪顶在久住眉心，眼前的伊吹一身狼狈的灰，脸上沾着血印记，脖子被划的小口子流出的血已经染上衣领子了。志摩面无表情，手指握紧了板机，“别让我说第二遍，放了他。”  
“好，好，我放了他。” 久住话虽然这么说，但人却大胆带着往后退一步，刹那间志摩开枪，子弹蹭过久住身旁的柱子，再偏一点就能让他脑袋开花。久住被吓了一跳，黑了脸，手上也不知道是不是故意的没收住力气，直直就要划破伊吹的脖子，伊吹早有准备，枪响那一刻身子往后一撞重重一踩久住的脚，头往后仰，刀片在他胸口隔着衣服划了一道子，没管疼痛手肘直接向后撞，另一只手掰开久住钳制住他的手，把刀片夺走，一把把久住推向柱子，刀片卡住他的脖子。志摩拿着枪直对着久住太阳穴。  
“别小瞧我。”  
久住诡异的笑出来，下腹被凉凉的固体抵住，伊吹往下看，听到久住带着笑意说，“可别说是枪快还是你快了。”   
“伊吹！” 阿蒲哥的声音有些破音。  
“你果然很重要，小少爷。蒲郡老先生和组长一块出来，多难得啊。是有什么东西？还是，你就是那个心头好？” 他提高声音，“组长，他是你什么人啊？”  
“闭嘴。” 伊吹忍住眩晕，用力闭了一下眼睛，“我什么人都不是。”   
“组长，还不说吗？你瞧，我也没想要多，您已经三十多了，我们懂，做这行的伤口不断，这些年别人看不出来我陪您那么长时间还不知道吗？嗯？累了吧，想找人接手了吧，要不然怎么不急着把ETORI吞并了。要知道，他当年也在您父亲那件事里浑水摸鱼，搞小动作，抢了志摩家不少生意。”  
“和你无关。” 志摩紧了紧手，朝久住威胁的抬了抬枪。  
“怎么能呢，您父亲在位的时候我就在志摩家了，我当然见过志摩家的繁盛，啊不是说您做得不好，只是，你知道的，过去总是让人着迷。您累了，我懂，这不是代理人的重要性吗？您好好休息，找个人帮你处理这些不就得了，难道那几个人您还信不过吗？”

志摩冷笑一声，“你甘愿就在一旁看着？久住，你太贪心了，你研究新毒品我睁一只眼闭一只眼，结果把毒品搞到学校去了，我看你是假为志摩家，真是想把志摩家换成你久住的名字吧。”  
“人往高处走，水往低处流嘛。组长，你敢说你没私心，家里养这么一个小崽子，是怕他也吃进去我的毒品吧？那我就敞开说了，前些天我那些人都被您处理了，我就要个交代，要不然您就告诉我我想知道的，要不然我就做个赔本买卖，他一条命来换。”  
“你那些小耳朵那么多我没都清理了就是我最大的限度，现在已经听到我家来了，给你个教训。” 

伊吹身体冰凉，手脚的力气被一点点抽走，他听出志摩的态度，硬是卡着刀片往前逼近，久住拿枪晃悠晃悠。“别动，小少爷，我给你的麻醉剂不少，强行活动可不好受，而且我这人开枪没准。” 他眼神打量伊吹，嗤笑一声微微侧身让志摩看清楚伊吹的状况 “组长，你最好快点想想，我看这位普通人要不行了。”  
伊吹急着侧身掩藏，但志摩已经看到了，半个衣服都是血。  
“少爷！”   
“安静！” 伊吹没看志摩，直接加重力道，“我谁都不是，你想着拿我做人质真是打错主意了。” 他手已经架不住刀片，“你狗急跳墙选错人了，消息也错得离谱。” 久住的手已经扣上板机，伊吹手指夹紧了刀片，想着大不了赌一把，被打中也得宰了这祸害，留他只会给志摩添麻烦，他微微调整身体，甚至想到了这一枪会打中哪里。手里刀片已经在久住脖子上开了个口，发红的眼睛盯着久住，“我什么狗屁身份都没有。” 他心里感到一丝微妙的疼痛，“不过是个被赶出去的，杀了我也没用，我和志摩家一点关系都没——” 久住朝他笑了笑，伊吹越来越晕，脚突然一软，还没来得及站稳就听到志摩回答了

“他是我的儿子。” 志摩往前，“放.人” 阿蒲哥也拿着枪逼近一步。

伊吹差点把脖子扭了，“我不是！” 伊吹张口就反驳。  
久住大笑出来，趁伊吹松神一把把他推出去，手里的枪指着他太阳穴，“这不就得了，组长。你得跟你这不太听话的儿子好好聊一聊继承人的事情了。都别动，动手你们志摩组的未来继承人就得死。”

“谁他妈是你儿子，我早就离开志摩家了！” 伊吹颤抖着，他咬住嘴唇，绝望的看向志摩，“别放他走！” 而志摩对上他的视线，缓慢却说一句，“放他走。”  
“谢谢啦小少爷。” 久住慢慢往后退，在伊吹耳边说，“你可能还不知道你有多重要，小少爷，但说不定以后就知道了。” 伊吹心里一动，久住已经退到门口，“组长。” 他离开时转向志摩，“我等你的继承人消息。”

说完他一把把伊吹推向志摩，伊吹因为失血往前冲了几步，差点跪在地上，被志摩接住了。“志摩...” 他喃喃的，眼前发黑。  
志摩没管久住，他只是在久住把人推出去的一瞬间就冲过去，仓皇的，接住一个伊吹，恍惚把他揉进自己的生命，捂着不断颤抖的伊吹和他说没事。

伊吹眼睛发红的看着他，他眼神因为失血恍惚，却直直的死死看着志摩，像一记闷锤砸在他心上，他不知道久住给他说了什么，他开始叫伊吹的名字。  
而伊吹心里紊乱，呼吸急促，他一眨不眨的看着志摩，疯狂的想，你一直在看着我吗？你没有不要我吗？他心潮澎湃，想志摩果然言而有信，十年前一句不会丢下他，到现在也实行着，但伊吹想，我做到我的诺言了吗？他看到志摩焦急的冲他喊着什么，耳鸣的耳朵终于恢复一点声音，“小蓝。”熟悉的称呼钻进他耳朵里，伊吹眉头一跳，腿一软，跪在志摩怀里，周围是兵荒马乱，而他把头埋在志摩怀里，像以前一样，落下一滴泪，拽着志摩的衣服，晕了过去。 

志摩抱着伊吹后退了一步，因为伊吹早已长大的重量，他想伊吹不再是小小鸟儿了，他早就变成了雄鹰，自己早就接不住他了。不知什么时候，他背后的那个翅膀完全张大，带的伊吹轻飘飘的，奔向他就像穿堂风，扑了个满怀，却空荡荡的。  
从什么时候开始的？四年前，五年前，还是刚刚他自己承认的那一句，“他是我的儿子。” 他说出口的瞬间，他们的关系确定下来，捅破了最后一层维持彼此秘密的薄膜，这迟来的身份确认让他一下子真实的，失去了伊吹。

这让他一瞬间忘记了自己在哪，表情不对起来，阿蒲哥无意中看到心里一惊，直接喊着后面的人收尾谁都不准来这边。手下的人刚守在门口，阿蒲哥听到重重一声，志摩腿直接软的跪到地上，但把怀里倒下的伊吹抱的紧紧的。他抖着手去抹伊吹胸口的血，意识到只是浅浅一小口子深深从肺腑里出了一口气。抱着伊吹擦去他脸上的灰尘，握住伊吹的手看他手上的淤痕，阿蒲哥刚走到他身边要扶起志摩，志摩就先摇摇头，他颤抖的甚至一句完整话都说不出来，“小蓝，小蓝。”

志摩勉强平静下来，看着阿蒲哥沉默的拿着医药箱帮伊吹处理，沾了血的棉球丢在一边，他受过多少比这重的伤，可在伊吹身上看着一下子就扩大了百倍的可怕，志摩低着头盯着伊吹的脸，他几乎入了神，管家从来没见过他这幅样子。  
志摩看着伊吹，才发现伊吹变了那么多，照片看不到的细枝末节一下子涌进他眼里，承受不住的化成眼泪。他闭了闭眼，挫败的挡住红了的眼睛，坐在地上，头撇向一边，靠在柱子上，四周灰白的水泥墙让他感到憋闷的压迫，他眼球上覆着一层薄薄的水膜，放映灯一样让他想起刚刚的混乱，伊吹的表情和叫声还在他耳边回响。

从把伊吹捡回来，瞒着所有人的那一天起，他就知道会有这样纸包不住火的那一天，他自以为准备好了，可没想到这一刻的到来是这样令人承受不住。阿蒲哥已经开始缝针，志摩不敢去看，只是垂着眼看着枕在他大腿上的伊吹，控制着自己的呼吸，伸手抹去伊吹脸上的泪和血。  
那么久，他想，我瞒了那么久。  
功败垂成。

“我把你藏了那么多年，就差最后那两天。” 志摩扳着手指头，数都数不过来，收回手静静地看着外面，“如果那两天平安过去，你走了，也就走了。”

“少爷...” 阿蒲哥做好最后一步，犹豫的看着志摩。  
“我送他走，是让他远离这些，无拘无束。” 志摩盯着伊吹喃喃低语，不知在和谁说，“是我没保护好他，明明我和他约定好了会保护他，不会离开他的。”   
他飞快的眨了几下眼，薄薄的眼皮终于承不住泪水落了一滴在伊吹的脸颊上，这一滴泪落下来，带着他的崩溃重重的砸在地上消失，他弯下腰，没看阿蒲哥的表情，失了神一样抚摸过伊吹的鼻梁，闭了眼贴近他的额头，伊吹脸颊贴着他的冰冷的掌心，另一只手握住伊吹细瘦的手腕，小心避开手上淤青。他想起那次自己受伤，伊吹抓住他的手说先说不要长大，再说长大要保护自己。他也曾经说过一句不讲道理的话，甚至被那些想法绊住手脚，在最后那场爆发后犹豫不决，于是放任小蓝离开，结果反而害他受伤。

“我后悔了。” 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*

事件过后谁都没说什么，伊吹留在了家里，在旧房间里老老实实呆了两天，美名其曰养伤，期间不知道和阿蒲哥聊了什么，但一句没提志摩。志摩也是，那天晚上阿蒲哥把伊吹带回家，他当晚在自己房间里坐了一宿，第二天出了门。在外面呆了两天，走了一遍所有伊吹走过的路。  
他拿着照片，点和伊吹一样的乌冬面，去伊吹的大学，坐在伊吹的位置，和他那群飞扬跳脱的朋友们擦肩而过，走过递给伊吹情书的少女，拿着一杯伊吹常买的蜜瓜包。他游游荡荡的走到那个小楼，掏出备用钥匙来打开伊吹的租房，狭小温馨的房间，夕阳的光正好投射到床上，门边摆着他奇奇怪怪的墨镜，墙上挂着他喜欢的球衣。  
志摩小心脱了鞋，不声不响的走进屋子，生怕打扰了不存在的人。指尖抚摸过书桌的坑坑洼洼，目线打在书桌上的书架，不出意料的摸了一手灰，忍不住笑出声来，坐在了椅子上，正对着墙上小胶布的痕迹。伊吹以前记不住数学公式和英语单词的时候就喜欢这样，不会的全写在便利贴上贴在抬眼就能见的地方，也不知道从哪学的歪法子，硬是说能加强记忆，结果拿着一堆红叉的考卷来找志摩时还要皱着脸，说都是因为两个讨厌学科放在一起了，双倍讨厌才记不住的。  
他手指触碰那有些粗糙的胶布痕迹，看着这个伊吹呆了四年的小房间，走过他的大学，一点一滴都能和伊吹小时候对上号，就好像又陪了他四年一样。

他在伊吹房间里坐到天黑，准备离开，眼光扫过床脚，发现衣柜那里有一条透着光的缝隙，迟疑的伸手打开，轻轻一碰，有些掉色的门就被推开。  
推开那扇门就像爱丽丝隐藏梦境里的最后一道关卡，闪电一样把志摩从过往的甜蜜拽到现实去，他改变了计划，在床脚正对着衣柜坐了一夜，站起身时全身骨头都作响，膝盖被寒夜入侵发疼，带着他腿脚都有些别扭，最后看一眼衣柜，机器人一样，在最早的时候走到他的最后一个目的地。  
那是一个又旧又小的教堂，灰白天光打在教堂尖顶，多了几分神圣，这周围绿意盎然，露水鲜花，唯独教堂白的反光，和周围一对比，真带了点超凡的感觉。他立在门口，一个人都没有，大门紧闭，在门口打开买的第一批蜜瓜包，小口吃着，阳光已经成了暖色，这让他想起伊吹在廊下晒的太阳，又一次晃了他的眼。

直到大门打开，里面的人被吓一跳，就看见那个穿着薄衫的人朝他一点头，飞快走进去。志摩进了大厅，反而犹豫起来，手脚不知往哪放，最后迟疑的走向那个小房间，犹豫的脱了鞋，跪坐在那小窗前。黑洞洞的窗口不知有没有人，志摩在一片安静里听到鸟叫和清扫的声音，沙沙的悦耳却无法让他放松。他沉默在那里呆了半小时，抿着嘴站起来，朝门口的人一点头就要离开。

“神明会给一切迷途的人指引方向。” 

他看着男人停住，背对着他，身上的浮躁依旧没有消失，反而更是迷茫，他立在那里，阳光被他挡住，身后的影子斜映在他身后，仿佛能看见他有些疲惫的面孔。他想这位一早就站在门口的人，就像他曾经见过的少年，他们是同样的痛苦，少年的痛苦是在面上的风浪，带着大雨走进来，而男人身上的沉重如铅石，背着锁链迈进来。

“我不是信徒。” 

他摇摇头，那天他也这么跟那个脸色苍白的少年说，“你的神明在你心，问问他吧，他会告诉你答案的。”

志摩脚步停顿，身后的人说完那一句话就接着打扫起来，耳边已经有了上学的铃声，催促着他离开，在他脚下化做两条细细的平行线，直指回家的路。

*  
他偷偷摸摸从后门回家，一抬眼看到阿蒲哥在门口等着，这两个互相陪伴了彼此三十年的男人不说话。阿蒲哥先叹了口气，  
“你每次有心事的时候就这样。”  
“是吗。”   
“还出去吗？他两天后就走了。”  
志摩沉默着，阿蒲哥耐心的等在阴影处，志摩张了张口，又有些无奈的笑起来，“十二年前我把他带回来，他还没我腰高。” 他比划一下，眼神打在墙上，懒散的放空，好像回到了那令人愉悦的过去，“比其他孩子矮了一个头，身上一堆毛病，我都怀疑，这孩子长大后能高出志摩家的围墙吗？” 他拽下一根绿叶，“我希望他长得比着围墙上的爬山虎快，我希望他身后那个翅膀快快长起来，飞出志摩家。”   
“他长大了。”  
“他长大了，也长得很好。” 志摩盯着那片叶子表面，在阳光下像翡翠，而背面青黄不接，沾着灰尘，笑容缓缓收敛。“我把他藏起来，想在水深火热里给他一个平平静静的人生，虽然难，但我也都想过的，长大，入学，成人，入职。” 他低低的，怕惊扰了这份安谧，“一个很远，很长，也很好的人生。” 捏紧了叶子，带着疲惫和怒气，“久住把我的计划全打乱了，他现在这样是要逼我退下去，如果小蓝成了继承人，他反而方便控制志摩家了。” 他捏捏眉心，“久住那一嗓子，多少人听到了那句继承人，几百双眼睛盯着他，他能走到哪去？我连两周都没保的了他——”

“少爷。” 阿蒲哥突然出声，是忍无可忍的提点，又是无可奈何的询问，“你问过小蓝吗？”

志摩茫然的抬头。  
“你有问过他一句想不想，要不要吗？” 阿蒲哥摇摇头，“当年他走，是为了谁？” 他声音缓慢的，把十年前的隐藏故事重新说给志摩听，把他故意遗忘的那一角在志摩面前铺开来，“当年你受伤被小蓝撞到，他怕的浑身发抖，也不愿意让你担心。第二天早上天刚亮就跑过去，握着你的手等你醒来，你伤好后一句都没多问，但主动要求学防卫课，你还记得他怎么和你说的吗？”  
“他说..."   
“他说他要保护你，站在你身旁，陪着你，对吗？” 他说，“你说的那些固然是好的，可他愿意你这样藏他一辈子，在你的羽翼下过他平安的人生吗？” 阿蒲哥尖锐指出，“你问问自己，你又真的愿意吗？” 

志摩一未没说话，一滴泪被困在他眼角。“他不再说了。” 他松了手，那片叶子以一个均匀的摆动角度缓慢的叶尖触地，接着完整落在地上，光亮一面朝上，而背面沾上更多灰尘，是一个人的翻不了身的心意。  
“他不再说又是为什么，你不知道吗？”  
志摩给不出一个答案，他指尖碰上身后的门板，身体侧过去想要离开，他意识到有些东西要从那窄门走近了，而阿蒲哥却不给他这个机会，他挡在志摩身前，关了那扇门，堵住他的退路，“是你不听了，少爷。你不愿意听，不敢听，他又怎么愿意说，敢说。”

门合上一声轻响，叶子被夹在里面发出嘈杂的声响，先是激烈的抗争，皱着叶身反抗，最后的平静，等到所有声音都消失了，志摩眼角被困的那滴泪终于是掉下来。在这清晨阳光下他落的一滴泪，给他破碎的光斑，在他眼前围上镜子，让他无处可逃，他在这片被迫的坦诚里手脚无措，认错一样，“我后悔了。” 他颤抖着，“可晚了，他不再说了....我错过了。” 这一刻他终于退无可退，他想回到过去，去把那一地破碎的真心捡起来，把灰烬捧起来，可这心的主人要离开了，连还处都没了人，而又有哪个人能去接受一颗重拼的心。

“你确定吗？” 阿蒲哥看着他，往他手里放了一个钥匙，“去看看吧，去看看小蓝吧。”

黄铜钥匙轻飘飘的没有重量，压在志摩手上却沉的他坠下胳膊，他当然知道那是什么钥匙，从伊吹拿到那个钥匙的第一天他就有了一份，被他藏在箱子深处。他伸出手把钥匙往阿蒲哥手里放，黄铜在阳光下依旧发凉，在他皮肉上却比火还要烫，“我不能看。” 他硬是要松手。而阿蒲哥没接，他站在那里，失望一样眉毛压着，嘴抿着，志摩无意看到比他父亲还亲的管家这幅样子，被火烧一样垂下了手，偏着头，“我不能这样，是错的。” 

他在伊吹十八岁那年的吵架问过自己一句为什么，他问为什么是他，为什么是错的，锋芒毕露的扎伤了他。现在过了近5年，他或许能给自己一个尽善尽美的答案了，可却说不出口那一句为什么了。就好像他花了五年接受了一个现实，把自己锁的更彻底了一点。  
现在他站在巴掌大的阴影里，盯着手里的钥匙，肩背塌了下去，承受不住里面那个缠满锁链的自己一样。“如果我看了。” 他惴惴不安，“我看了，我会...我不敢。”

阿蒲哥看着他，好像在看着十八岁的志摩，他像那天晚上一样惶恐不安，又一样善于忍耐。他想志摩以前就像小蓝一样，在志摩家下的天空，廊内奔跑飞翔，后来志摩家一夜大变，硬是撑起自己未成熟的羽翼盖住了志摩家，风吹雨打中把志摩家护的无坚不摧，甚至照顾了另一个和他一样的孩子。  
“哪有那么多对不对，该不该。” 他低低的回应志摩，两人声音都不大，阿蒲哥看到志摩的手紧紧握着那把钥匙，连他自己都知道那是打开锁的唯一一把，可偏偏就是违背心意，硬是满口说着对错松手。  
他因软肋而生盔甲，可他到底从什么时候开始，又被盔甲而束缚，脊背生出锁链，被困在地上了？是为了这个以前保护着他的志摩家吗？

“你不愿意，那我拿走了。”  
志摩后退一步，手还是握着那个钥匙，骨节发白。阿蒲哥伸手去拿那个钥匙，可他竟不放手，兴许连他自己都没想到会这样，愣在那里，手指还是胶水一样死死黏在钥匙上，他抬头看阿蒲哥，眼眶就红了。

志摩一句话都没说，阿蒲哥却得到答案，“去做吧。” 他看着志摩，“如果你后悔了，难道还要在这干等着吗？如果你有了想法，就这样不敢吗？”   
于是他向前一步，曾经的士兵现在还带着铁血，立在志摩面前就像以前，有些弯的腰背也无法掩盖他松柏样的气势，他立在那里，就像以前立在志摩身旁。  
“这些年辛苦你了。” 他看着他，看他呼吸急促，“做你想做的吧。” 他抱住这个被迫长大的，跌跌撞撞一刻不停的走了十来年，现在终于考虑了自己，被迟来的感情击溃到不知所措的志摩一未。他想他早该给他一个拥抱了，在他十八岁的那个晚上，现在这个拥抱迟了那么久，那么久，但好在还来得及。  
“我已经五十多了，观念老旧，别人说什么懒得听。我只知道，无论你做什么决定，志摩家和我都会站在你身后。” 他揉揉志摩后脑勺，感到肩部衣服湿了一片，自己也忍不住红了眼眶，但还是笑着拍拍他，就像当年送他一次次出门，“你不妨去试一试，去看一看。” 他哽咽的，“去找他吧志摩，去找你自己的家吧。”

*  
他上次走进这个房间到底是隔了有多久，具体到分秒是不知道的，只知道一年一年的，就连敞开门的打扫也不敢多看一眼，在自己家做贼一样。  
现在他重新走进这个房间，伊吹缩在床上，他体内的麻醉剂和有些发炎的伤口让他有些低烧，半张脸埋在被子里，拧着眉，脸上一片潮红，半个睡衣敞开露出伤疤，志摩小心把药推在指尖化开抹上去，伤疤是不大的，细细一条红痕，只是针线缝合的像一条爬在他身上的小虫，看着难受。  
等志摩涂抹完，伊吹稍稍安稳了一点，兴许是他和志摩之间总是绑着，隔了那么几年野草一样复生，重新连在两人中间。  
“我去了你去过的地方。” 志摩低低的说，“为什么？”

他没得到答案。

“我以前说，如果你喜欢一个人，请你大胆走向他，如果那个人是胆小鬼，请你等等他。可我没说，如果等的时间太长，就离开他吧。我想这话不该我告诉你，因为总有一天你会学到的。” 他化了药膏抹上伊吹早就留下棕色伤疤的耳垂，他手指节有一处一样的伤疤，都是那一巴掌带来的。“也不知道你有没有学会，但我估计你没有。” 他有些颤抖的问，“你怎么就没学会呢？”

他早在推开那扇衣柜就发现了，那狭小的房间是和他以前房间布局一样的。伊吹没长大时他住在志摩小时候的屋子，他推开那扇门，险些以为回到一个有两个人的过去，就像伊吹蓝参与进了他志摩一未那前十八年的生命里一样。

“当年送你走，是我害怕。” 

“为什么。”  
为什么，为什么。 他看着伊吹，以为回到了伊吹尚且青涩，棱角分明的时候，“你那个时候才17岁。” 他眼里的光是17岁的光，他眼里只有一个人，足够眩目也足够让人迷惑，志摩一未的人生里还从没被那样的眼神注视着，分不清楚他眼里的感情到底是什么。他承受不住，无法承受，不敢承受。  
“我分不清楚，我只是下意识的想，不能这样。”  
他想无论如何，他怎么能让伊吹，他从小看到大的孩子，小小鸟一样的，小虫一样的，柳条一样的伊吹蓝，他的小蓝，走这条路，受这种苦。  
他害怕，他舍不得，可又不知道该怎么办，于是做了一个伤敌一千自损八百的决定。

“可你离开后，我又难过了。”  
他三言两语的，该怎么讲清楚情爱和之间翻转的心思。于是他住了嘴，虚虚握住伊吹的手，心思混乱着，看着昏睡的伊吹，想着十二年前，伊吹也是这样睡着，却让他作出留下他的决定。  
“如果你还愿意。” 他小声的说。  
伊吹眉头动动，他依旧睡着，却有些焦躁的样子，不安分的在床上扭动，指尖从被子里滑出来，有些热，有些轻，正好搭上志摩有些凉的指尖，立杆见效的安分下来，就好像他一直在等着双手一样。

*  
志摩僵着一只手出了门，阿蒲哥在门口等着，他先是不说话，眼圈红着，笑起来，炫耀一样晃晃手。  
“我找到了。”  
“你还敢吗？”  
“我想再试一试。”  
“久住那边呢？”  
“不怕，我有办法了，只是之前不敢。” 他轻轻笑笑，“我晚上回来，阿蒲哥，买瓶酒吧。”   
阿蒲哥定定看着他不说话，过了一会应了下来，志摩略一点头就出了门。他走的飞快，要确定某些事一样，浅色衣衫扬起来，脚尖先触地，后脚抬起，丢下束缚的轻快。阿蒲哥站在门口看着，满目绿色，眼眶酸涩，想着夏天终于是来了。

“你去哪了？”  
"教堂。”

等他走进教堂，已经过了三点的集会，人已经走光了，早上见的人依旧在扫地，他看到志摩后有些惊讶又很快微微颔首，带着笑目送着志摩，志摩回礼后一声不吭的站在那个小窗口，跪了下去。  
“我早上来过一趟，可现在才说出来。” 志摩一未冷不丁冒出一句话，对面没有回应，说不定里面从来都没有人，只是个心理安慰。  
“我不知道他是否是带着和我一样的心来这里，都想来这里找到答案。” 志摩轻声的，“或许找不到一个答案，但是我做了决定。” 他严肃起来，正了正身，理了理衣服，宣告什么一样。“我或许要做错事了。但对不起，除了一错再错，我想不出来其他办法去弥补了。” 他笑了笑，“这是我人生最重要最疯狂的时候了。” 他想他的心脏砰砰跳，在锁链的压制下硬是挣松出一点缝隙，揣了火焰在他胸膛里，烧的他整个人热了起来，眼睛明亮，“如果真的有神明，不用原谅我，不用怜悯我，我接受一切。”  
他声音轻而有力，“我要做下去。”  
他听到有人问他，为什么。或许是清洁工，或许是黑屋里的人，他没转头。

伊吹突然说，“你是不是看到了。” 他停了一会，“是因为那个吗？”

“月亮。” 志摩说。

那个衣柜里有一个大衣，是他十来年前把伊吹抱起时穿的那件大衣，旁边放着他常用的冷香，衣柜里坑坑洼洼，唯独衣服挂处干干净净，他拨开衣服，后面几句小字。

我的月亮。

“他太温柔了。” 志摩以前就和阿蒲哥说，这孩子太温柔了，越喜欢什么，反而会想离的越远。

志摩答非所问，“你有点像我了。” 他怎么会想到，那个自由的小蓝，也因为一个人心甘情愿锁住自己，在一个狭小的空间藏着十年前的东西，写着一行卑微的字，他被过去束缚了吗？

“我害怕做错事，尤其是能把我逼疯的后悔。” 他说，“他是自由的，我原先不敢去想，我害怕把他留在我身边，就好像给鸟的翅膀上了锁。”  
伊吹蓝是飞鸟，春树，新竹，他是一切向上生长又自由的事物。  
“我想我能做的，就是给他庇护，给他一片天，如果他要离开就送他离开，哪怕我想藏他一辈子，可我更想他好好地，像普通人一样，过着和他同龄人一样的生活，他本该拥有的生活。” 而事情不受控制，他提前想好了每一步，唯独没有想到一个人的心，一段剪不断理还乱的关系。  
“后来我翻来覆去的后悔，却不知道为了什么。”

伊吹急躁起来，“是吗，志摩，是因为那句话吗？我不要这样，我——” 志摩手指压上他嘴唇，揉了把他皱起的眉头。  
“不是。” 他安静缓慢的说，一泓春水悄悄平静了伊吹的不安焦躁。

“或许我不该这么自私，又或许我不该这么自以为是。” 他缓慢地说，“可我想让他留下。我早就这么想了。”  
早在那个十七岁的午后，他轻轻擦掉伊吹沾到下巴上的汤汁，听着少年人对喜欢的不安，勇敢吐露真心，换的他慌乱的时候就这么想了，又或许他在留下伊吹的那一刻，他喂伊吹果子，看伊吹赤着脚朝他飞奔过来的那一刻他就有这种想法了。  
“想让他一直在我身边。”

这原本该是从纯粹的爱意，同类的心疼发展来的，可到底是什么时候开始，他的爱意竟然也变了味道，他开始发甜，发红，不纯粹，就像禁果。  
先是嫉妒。  
他嫉妒那个，伊吹口中不知名的，可以获得少年满目光华，一腔真情，和义无反顾的喜欢的人。  
又是混乱。  
他想那天除了震惊，慌张，自己的名字。他还记得伊吹分明的下颏，滚落的汗水，低哑的呻吟。  
那是色欲。

“从始至终，我害怕的不是他的心意，而是那个藏了一堆心思，自己都看不清楚的自己。” 他已经快要三十，而当时伊吹才不到十八，他该怎么去对待这种关系，他又该怎么承认，一个男人对另一个人，在不知道什么时候开始模糊的爱意，尤其是那个人是伊吹。“我为我见不得光的占有欲而羞愧，更为我对现实的逃避而痛苦。”

贪婪，嫉妒，色欲，怠惰，一个接一个的钉在他四周，摁着他的头告诉他见不得光的爱是罪。

“后来我推开他，以为送他走是解决方法，可我只是逃跑，把他留在那里，逼着他独自承受那一份罪。” 志摩缓慢的眨了眨眼，“不该这样的，他不该这样站在远处，受这种和我一样被锁住的苦。” 他低低的说，“我不能让他和我一样，我早就做好决定了，他该得到一切的，我一切都可以给他，没什么好保留的。我早就知道了，我拒绝不了他。”

就如他在伊吹十七岁那年的喜欢话题，他早早的，就有了把一切都给伊吹的想法。而时至此刻，他终于是意识到了，自己那不纯粹的痛苦和束缚里到底包含了多少隐藏的，见不得光的高兴。他藏了那么久，骗了自己那么久，却被一句月亮击溃防线，现在说出来一身轻松。

伊吹是飞鸟，春树，新竹，是一切向上生长的事物。

“我们之间的关系可能被我搞错了。” 志摩笑笑，“我一直以为是我给他庇护，不是的。” 他看向角落，那里曾坐着孑然一身的伊吹，“是他撑起了我，没有他，志摩一未早就不知道在哪了。” 

他是太阳。

“没什么会比失去他更让我后悔了。” 他看着小黑窗户，说出自己见不得人但鲜红的真心，“如果你把太阳送到我身边，就请你允许我斗胆——” 他又摇摇头，推翻一样，“不，我不在乎，我想留住他...我要留住他。”

“是我需要你。”

*  
伊吹一觉睡到下午，做了一个不长不短的梦，醒来后除了一点浅浅痕迹什么都没记住，他摸摸胸口已经不再发炎的伤口，赤着脚下了床，卧床久了的脚抽筋，蹲在地上呲牙咧嘴，到最后干脆坐在地上看着窗外发呆。  
这个家里的每个房间好像都有一个窗户，尤其是他这个房间，窗户正对着外面，而以前听说是没有的，是志摩接管的时候彻底更新了一番，就像是屋子的主人在期待着什么，伊吹把手伸出去，未碰到窗户，就感受到了开阔。

门被拧开一条小缝，阿蒲哥往里看看，正好和伊吹对上视线，“醒啦？” 伊吹点点头。  
“吃饭吗？”  
“不太饿。” 阿蒲哥点点头，两人对着不说话，伊吹突然问，“他呢？”  
阿蒲哥了然，“在书房呢。”   
“我能去找他吗？”  
阿蒲哥有些迟疑，伊吹见状也不好说，低着头盯着地毯，就听阿蒲哥说，“你当然能，就是。” 他有些无奈的笑笑，“少爷喝醉了。”   
伊吹疑惑的嗯了一声，“我记得他不喝酒。”  
“这些年开始喝了点。”  
要说这些年是那些年，不外乎就是自己离开的那些年了，他抱着膝出神，有几个为什么堵在心里，也问不出来。“那我——”   
“去吧。” 阿蒲哥突然抢白，他看着伊吹，目光灼灼，一时间伊吹以为他在暗示什么，“你要想去的话就去，一直都是这样，不是吗？”

“我们的关系是不是太亲了？” 伊吹跟在阿蒲哥身后，走过走廊到最里面的那间屋子。  
“你和他还亲吗，这么多年一句话都不说。”  
“不是。” 伊吹说，“是我们之前太亲密了吗，我想就算是真正的父子也未必有我们那样。”  
黑暗中阿蒲哥停下来，“你不想要吗？”  
伊吹沉默的扭过头，正对着那扇门，“他又想要吗？” 他等不到答案，于是又问了一个问题，“久住为什么绑我。”  
他听到阿蒲哥叹息一声，突然说，“他不能喝酒，喝多了嘴松，第二天早上还什么都记不得。” 伊吹还没明白这话是什么意思，阿蒲哥就推了他一把。伊吹一时没留意，跌跌撞撞的推开了门，他一脚从黑暗中踏进灯火处，就像误闯禁地的野兽，耳朵都支棱起来。一股酒味散过来，杯子声响不停，他好久没进入志摩的书房，一时间晃了神，突然想起来，这屋子里唯一没有窗户的地方，就是志摩的书房了。  
这也是他安排的吗？  
他还没细想，就听到阿蒲哥在他身后轻轻关上门，临了一句话飘到他耳里，“你不知道的，就问问他吧。”

伊吹僵在哪里，背靠着门板，他大概是知道不少的，比如他就算从来没接触过志摩家的事物，也能猜出久住绑他的道理，而对那些个陈年问题，他又能知道什么。可他人一进了这里，腿脚就不听使唤的往声响处走。他总是想再多看看他。  
志摩就坐在那个椅子上，他把总是卡着他的桌子推到一边去，翘着腿，腰软在椅子把手上，探着手去够桌上的酒瓶。他脸色潮红，敞开的领口红了一片，举着杯子，仰头喝下去，淌下他领口的透明酒液和皱巴巴的衣服添了几分靡乱，他的眼神更是盛了比酒还醉人的水光。

“啊。” 志摩看到伊吹，先是挑了下眉，后知后觉的发出声音，微微笑起来，醉乎乎下了椅子，扶着桌子打开柜子，结果手没扶稳，差点撞到柜门，伊吹早就感觉不妙，往志摩那里连跨了两大步，一手把住志摩的肩膀，另一手垫在了柜子角，志摩迷迷糊糊的眯起眼，小声又啊了一下，结果又踮着脚去够，伊吹没辙，控着人问，“要什么？”  
“酒杯。”  
“那不是有吗？”  
“你不喝吗？” 志摩疑惑歪歪头，湿漉漉的看向伊吹，伊吹呼吸一窒，移开了头，“我不喝了，你喝太多了，去休息吧。”  
志摩听话的点点头，“小蓝长大啦。我都成大叔了。” 他眯着眼睛，看了伊吹一会，露出一个笑容，冲伊吹张开了手，“帮我一把吧，我喝太多了。” 伊吹把着志摩肩膀的手迟疑了一下，试探的没有松开，志摩垂着眼也没挣脱，各怀心事的走到沙发前，伊吹给志摩倒了杯水，犹豫了一下还是坐在志摩身边，志摩懒在沙发上捧着一杯水出神。

伊吹有些搞不清楚了。

“你要当继承人吗？” 志摩突然问，他语气冷静的不像一个喝醉的人。  
“我可以不当吗？”  
“随你。”  
“久住都说出去了，没关系吗？你手下的人。” 志摩做了个手势，有些粗鲁的打断伊吹，又一次想端起酒杯被伊吹拦住了，他悻悻的喝了口热水，嘴里难得没了平时的礼貌。  
“去他妈的继承人，我还管不了他们吗？” 他有些疲惫的歪着头，靠在沙发上，“他们算个什么。” 他嘴里说的轻巧，可桌子上乱七八糟的文件暴露了一切，伊吹都看在了眼里。  
“小蓝。” 志摩接着说，“你不愿意做，就不做。” 他没看伊吹，眼神懒散的落在酒杯里，侧脸的线条暴露在灯光下，看着锋利又脆弱，他喉结浮动几下，低哑又柔和的声音就进了伊吹的耳朵，“只要你说，我都能给你。”  
他醉酒的真心只能趁着混乱说出，在伊吹愣神的时候用余光扫了一眼，他看起来有些不信，嘴抿着，眼垂着，鼻翼翁动。  
是真的，志摩手蜷曲着，指甲勾住沙发一点布料，几乎要说出他的心声。是真的，他想，我什么都能给你，只要你要。  
而伊吹头微微动了动，清了清嗓子却没说话，志摩见状苦笑一下，把热水放在桌子上，脸低着，表情藏在暗处，“...无论你做什么决定，我都尊重你。” 他似乎眼眶红了一点，捏捏眉心，扭头看着沉默的伊吹笑了一下，“你长大了。” 

伊吹蹭的站起身，“你喝醉了。” 他慌不忙的，“我去帮你拿点吃的。” 说完没看志摩表情，跑进厨房，站在黑屋子里半晌，缓慢的蹲了下去。

*  
不知道过了多久，伊吹端着碗汤进了志摩房间，他走的时候没关门，志摩就坐在那个沙发上，而现在人早就不知道去了哪里，他小声进了屋，探了探头，走近了才发现志摩窝在那个沙发上睡着了，人旁边的酒瓶已经空了，伊吹叹了口气轻手轻脚走过去，把东西收拾了，不敢动他，就给他搭上一条毯子。

毛毯盖住志摩下巴一点，额发散落下来，嘴唇微微张着，唇角小痣随着呼吸一动一动的，人缩在一角，捏着一点毯子角睡的熟。伊吹站在他面前，膝盖缓缓地弯曲跪在地上，伸出一只手替志摩掖掖被角，就像志摩说的，他长大了，早就不是那个偷偷替志摩盖被子还要大喘气的小鬼了。可他即使现在身长玉立，还是像以前那样小心，放空一样看着志摩，在志摩不舒服的扭动几下后站起来，伸出手腰一用力把人抱起来，他一步步走的稳当，志摩依旧在酒精的挽留下睡着，而伊吹不知道为什么，在抱起志摩的时候鼻子一酸，克制着胸膛的起伏，把志摩放在床上后忍不住红了眼。

这两天他和阿蒲哥聊了很多，也一个人呆了很久，大学前几年他总是想办法让自己动起来，忙的像二倍速的陀螺，爬完楼梯耗尽力气，回家倒头就睡才好。而有一天，他晚上慢了那么几步，多在街上逗留了一会儿，看到一家人走过他身边，嘻嘻哈哈的，躲在暗处的情绪就包裹住了他，让他险些以为自己进了另外的次元。

后来他不再往想方设法的往热闹处去了，按部就班的生活，而情绪不再给他来个突然袭击，而是每晚去扰乱一下。刚开始是每晚做梦，然后一周一次，越来越少，到后来他只是偶尔半夜惊醒，坐在床脚在夜深人静的时候看着那件衣服熬过一晚。最后他把那件衣服放进衣柜最深处，就像把少年的心半遮不掩的藏在容易被虫蛀的盒子里。时间长了，他以为那颗心就像那天被绑进的仓库一样，布满灰尘，轻轻一动就迷眼。

但志摩抱住他的那一刻，埋了四年的心无可救药的死灰复燃，而他刚才伸手去抱志摩，忍不住想多接触他一点，又怕扰了他，屏息的手都有点抖。他抱住的那一刻，一手穿过志摩的胳膊环住他，另一手托着他的腿弯，心突然定了下来，就知道了自己年少气盛的喜欢在大起大落中非但没有埋没死去，反而是寂静中发酵成沉默爱意。

在这一个床角的距离，志摩的手软软的垂在床边，身上的酒味和他常用的香味绕在他身边，离他就一个手掌的距离，那么远，又那么近。  
“志摩...” 伊吹小声的叫了一声他的名字，而志摩没有回应，伊吹终于忍不住了，眼睛唰的红了一圈。他握着志摩的手把脸深深的埋进膝盖，只能听到混乱的鼻息和抽气声，痛苦又愉悦的在黑暗里一遍遍无声的诉说自己的爱意。  
可他要离开了。

伊吹缓慢的站起来，最后要离开的时候一滴泪垂直落下去，掉到志摩嘴唇上，看到这滴泪滑下去就像志摩在流泪。伊吹咬住嘴不断颤抖，到最后忍不住了发出一声悲鸣，捂住胸膛，闭着眼，失心疯一样找到志摩的嘴唇亲了上去，舔掉了那滴泪。又苦又咸的眼泪不顾伊吹的想法落在志摩脸上，志摩先是闷哼一声，迷迷糊糊的说一句“小蓝？”   
伊吹僵住了，他急忙直起身却被志摩一句话施了定身咒，“回来了？”  
“回来了。” 伊吹抹了把脸，慢慢坐回去。  
志摩眼睛微微睁开，手指去抓伊吹的手，握到后脑袋一动，低笑着说一句，“啊，是真的。” 他迷迷糊糊的笑起来，侧脸埋在枕头里，因为一片湿润眼光动了动，黑夜里看不见他红着的眼睛，只知道他声音被酒精染上夜色，黏黏糊糊说一句话，又好像因为那句话说出来太不好意思，耳朵到脖子肩膀热了一片，“我以为你又走了。”  
他这么说，伊吹没忍住，几滴泪眼泪又落下去，受伤小兽一样缩着，志摩被烫的一惊，身体又醉了使不上力气，只能用手指轻轻摸着伊吹的头发，有些急躁的想让伊吹抬起头来。  
“志摩...” 伊吹满脸泪痕抬起头看着志摩，月光打在志摩脸上，他脸上绯红，眼角延伸出红痕，水气裹在眼睛里，嘴角被刚刚伊吹亲的发红，他不断对志摩说，“对不起，志摩。” 

“我不想离开你。”

而志摩甚至没有问为什么，他只是看着伊吹的脸，那一瞬间眼神温柔的是酿的柔酒，伸手抹下伊吹的眼泪，“别哭。” 他伸手抱住伊吹，“我在这呢。” 他明明手脚发软，声音却清清楚楚，让伊吹一时分不清他有没有喝醉。伊吹的哭泣停不下来，这让志摩恍惚以为他在小时候，于是他捧住伊吹的脸，手指颤抖的擦过伊吹的眼泪，像以前表达喜爱的方式一样捏捏伊吹的脸颊，把他头搭在自己颈窝，摸着他的后背。

伊吹喉咙里发出一声破碎的抽泣，那一瞬间他把所有都忘了，越过那点最后的距离，握住志摩的手舔掉眼泪，搂住志摩的腰把他压在床上，一侧头埋在志摩颈间。“志摩。” 他哽咽着，“我好想你。” 志摩被伊吹的动作搞得不知所措，他僵硬在床上，听到伊吹喊他的名字后先是猛的睁大眼，那一瞬他眼里的迷茫全部消散，筋骨紧绷起来，在听到那句想你后，人突然就放松了，一滴眼泪顺着眼角流下去，无声的笑了起来。他抱紧了伊吹，眼神重新醉起来。  
“我也想你。”

这就是最后了。伊吹难以自控的想，这就是最后一次了。他忍不住靠近志摩，夜色里看不见志摩的眼睛，却能闻到酒精和冷杉味道，他握住志摩的手，而志摩颤抖一下后，缓慢握紧了伊吹。

就像一个久违的纵容。

伊吹亲上了志摩，志摩的手指抵在他的胸膛，似犹豫似抗争，到最后迎合起伊吹的亲吻来，在抱住伊吹的瞬间时把自己的那些抗拒扔的一干二净。伊吹的触碰在他身上燃起火花，进入他的时候他仰起脖子，意识摇晃在火里，被海水裹挟着投入火焰，燥热的他意识不清，他想他在一次次冲撞中又一次流出了眼泪，“对不起。” 他捧着伊吹的脸，指尖碰到他耳垂的伤疤，“别走。”   
没人知道这句别走是对今晚还是以后，伊吹没说话，只是发狠的吻着他，借着酒精的力气把他操的更开，把他身体内部顶成伊吹的形状，他感受到热量和伊吹的痛苦，化成情欲在他身体里横冲直撞，像是要把从17岁开始的爱而不得都在他身体里，在这一晚释放出来。他甚至环紧了伊吹，放任他在自己胸口，小腹留下痕迹，掐着他的腰吻着汗湿的后颈，叼着他脊柱的皮肉舔吻。到最后他被含住下体，在一阵湿热中崩溃，快感冲上他的指尖，伊吹亲着他的指尖，覆在他身上，把他顶的像海浪中的小舟，被欲望风暴席卷，在眩晕中抓住死死抓住伊吹的后背，一片混乱中用亲吻做指南针，把身体交给伊吹来掌舵。  
他念着，“小蓝，小蓝。”  
伊吹以沉默的吻回应他，他唇舌尝到一丝酒精的回甘，却迟缓的在舌根最深处品到久违的酸橘苦。  
他想他醉的更深了，于是他把伊吹抱的更紧了，他心甘情愿的仰起脖子让伊吹在上面留下痕迹，就像献出自己的一场祭祀，把自己彻底交给伊吹。

最后伊吹抱住志摩去清洗，在清水的包围下志摩意识陷入昏沉，梦呓一样，“无论你选什么，我都..” 他的手缓慢滑落在水中，伊吹轻声抱住了他，他姿势别扭，扭着腰歪着肩膀，半身浸在水里，头发丝都湿些，却浑然不觉，只是给了水里人一个完整的拥抱。  
“志摩。” 伊吹蓝在光亮中亲吻他沉睡的眉梢。“我的选择从来只有一个。”

*  
伊吹回到书房坐在志摩的椅子上，看了一夜的文件，终于是在天光亮起的时候，做了个疯狂决定。他恍惚走到志摩身边，贪婪的伸出手指，在空气中细细滑过志摩的脸颊，眼睛，小痣，眼角，眉梢，鼻子，他一遍一遍的描摹，享受着这仅有的夜晚。这天过去后，他可能就再也看不到这样的志摩了。  
他闭上眼，眼角总因为笑容而产生的细痕也浮现出来，添了一份难过，看的他就像受罪的大理石像。

十二年前他窝在志摩怀里，指着蜜瓜包对他说，他们的关系就像蜜瓜包和蜜瓜心。志摩抱着他问他，“那你就是那个被我保护的蜜瓜心咯。”  
而他小大人一样摇摇头，看着志摩，认真伸出小拇指，对着志摩。“你才是。” 他说，“约定好了，我长大了会保护你的，我那么喜欢你。”  
这是他第一次说的保护和喜欢，当时他并不知道这两句话会在他身体里整整生长了十二年才成型，更不知道那句喜欢在最后一次说出口直接伤筋动骨，他用了十二年长大，也用了十二年加一晚上意识到有些事就跟眼泪一样，甜蜜又痛苦到了极点。  
“我的月亮。” 他在志摩的大衣留下这么一句话，后面写着，可望不可得。  
我愿他高高挂起，不染风霜。

“志摩，志摩。” 他尾音软软翘起，就像以前的撒娇，“我长大了。”   
长大那么难，那么久，可他终于长大了。

*  
他最后以伊吹蓝的身份在志摩身边呆了一宿，等天亮志摩揉着头起床的时候，沉默的守在一边听着志摩问自己昨晚做了什么，他编了谎言，贪婪的享受最后的心思，最后自动上了绞架。  
“我不去北海道了。”   
他走到志摩面前，挡住他面前的镜子，把他脖颈上的红痕全收眼底，又轻手轻脚的帮他系上领带，遮的严严实实的。

“让我当继承人吧，父亲。” 

他平静的给自己判了死刑。从那一刻开始他彻彻底底的把自己绑在了父子的十字架上，所有钉子扎进他身体，带着他那腐化的心思，给他定了这一辈子都不下来的罪。

“...好。” 

“对不起。”

“小蓝。” 志摩叹息一声， “我尊重你所有选择。”

“我知道。”   
伊吹低低地，“可对不起。” 

志摩没说话，他安静的等伊吹替他打完领带，像以前一样揉了把伊吹的头。

当天志摩一未把伊吹蓝带到组织宣布他继承人的消息，三个月后ETORI组织垂死反扑，志摩组内讧，志摩一未出事昏迷，阿蒲哥暂退，伊吹蓝上位，志摩家大清洗。  
两个月后伊吹蓝坐稳位置，削弱久住毒品组的权利，一周后久住在东京湾失踪。

那天伊吹蓝带着滴滴答答的江水冲进志摩家，进了屋里，昏迷的志摩一未躺在床上，阿蒲哥在旁边照顾着，他卸了力，跌跌撞撞走向床边，在三步远处跌倒。他狼狈的趴在地上，周围一片寂静，只能听到自己身上的江水和鲜血滴答陷进地毯，急切的伸手去擦，却没听到往常那句让他清理的话。他茫然的盯着前方一点，难以自制的颤抖起来，向前伸出手却无力落到地上，扒住地毯上潮湿的毛线，而那根线浸了水，从他手里滑了出来，留下淡淡红痕。

十二月份地暖已经热起来了，而伊吹在江水围绕下，嘴唇发紫，就像那个寒冬，他拽着领子，要死了一样微弱的说一句，“好冷。”  
可他没再等到一个穿着大衣的拥抱了。

TBC

这篇真的是HE  
要怪就怪久住横插一脚


	5. 完

*

新上任的伊吹蓝是个异姓家主，这是志摩家都知道的，自从志摩一未的车子爆炸后，人昏迷过去被伊吹蓝带回家，到现在没人见过志摩一未一面，连着蒲郡老爷子也是。伊吹从那天开始彻底撕破脸皮，趁着志摩一未昏迷，和久住联手，新血换旧血，整个志摩家走了一大半。  
刚开始没人敢相信，毕竟他刚进志摩家大厅带着见面的时候穿个运动服运动鞋笑嘻嘻的，阳光青春扑面而来，要不是他叫志摩一口一个父亲尊敬，上次仓库有人见了他的脸，不知道的还以为是他就是志摩一未那个传说中的心头好。伊吹前三个月一直跟着不同人学习，和志摩忙的面都见不上，让人不好揣测他们之间的关系，只是隐隐觉得着两人之间隔着些说不清道不明的东西，心里藏了不一样的事。直到后来志摩出事，他们发现伊吹和久住打好了关系，借久住的手除掉了志摩家一位老人，夺走了剩下三位的权力，谣言就传了出来，说他笑嘻嘻的脸下是个恶犬，站在了志摩一未的对立面，伊吹没有任何回应，默认一样，久住愈发猖狂，有些人开始不安分，在久住和伊吹之间悄悄站了队。

伊吹和久住互相防备，一个想控制伊吹，另一个想插进久住的毒品生意，两人表面上云淡风轻，背地里早就互相插刀子，要分道扬镳，久住察觉到伊吹不安分的心思，可无奈现在他还需要伊吹来助力他取得人心，主动提出要带伊吹去暂时的制毒现场看看，在背后吩咐了杀他个措手不及，拿毒品控制他，却没想到被伊吹当天联合志摩家的已经被赶走的老将，把久住的退路堵的水泄不通，要在东京湾赶尽杀绝。最后久住失踪，三位离开的重回志摩家，整个换血，几十年的沉疴彻底清除，志摩家彻底被控制在了伊吹蓝的手里。

现在没人敢小看伊吹蓝，他依旧是笑嘻嘻的，嘴里嚼着糖，带着墨镜，一只耳朵带着耳钉，穿着前家主志摩一未以前的大衣。有人说他比志摩一未手段狠，能忍，是个忠心的养子；还有人说，指不定这都是他的戏码，他是披着羊皮的白眼狼，听说他和志摩一未早就有了矛盾，大学时被赶出志摩家，志摩还派了人监视他，现在那些人大半都消失了，这是报复。不管怎么说，没有一个言论传到志摩耳朵里，从那天爆炸开始，他就一直昏迷着。

“蟑螂是清理不干净的。” 阿蒲哥给志摩的床前植物浇水，伊吹捂热了手拿毛巾擦着志摩的手，“少爷从十八岁接管志摩家的时候就开始清理，当年害了他父亲的人鱼龙混杂，每一环都有可能有内鬼，清理了那么多年，没想到就藏在身边。”  
“久住到现在也没有找到，我感觉他没那么容易死。” 伊吹神经质的捏着毛巾，“我会接着找下去的。” 他叹口气，“接手志摩家后反而明白志摩拒绝接手ETORI组的原因，没想到这几年久住和ETORI组在背地里搞的小动作，连带着这么多志摩家有些人也不安分。”  
“少爷拒绝接手ETORI组确实是想好好借着这个机会清理一下。”  
“..可我被绑架了，久住咬着我不放，逼着志摩承认我的身份。” 伊吹叹口气，“我成了绊脚石。”  
“没有的事。我们确实没想到这一点，原来护你的人只有三个，都是信得过的，这次你回来的时候动荡，少爷多派了几个人，没想到引起久住注意了，你被拐也应该是里面的人出了问题。”  
“他们我都处理好了。” 伊吹疲惫的摆摆手。“我只是到现在还想不通，那几位怎么这么容易就帮我演一出戏，给久住来了一个螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后？”  
阿蒲哥不动声色的把水壶放在桌上，摆了新的花，“像志摩家这样的，最注重的就是血脉，姓志摩的人继承志摩家是从很久就有的传统。”  
“可我是外姓，就陪他们那三个月——。” 他摇摇头，“我觉得他们没这么好心。”  
“他们当然没这么好心。” 阿蒲哥毫不留情的嘲笑一声，“这几个人血早都冷了，骨子里刻的都是趋利避害。你从小在志摩家长大，他虽然藏着你，但几个像我这样老一辈的人的都知道你，尤其是我还参加志摩家事物有点话语权，又是陪着你长大的，知根知底。所以比起你，久住那种不安分的外姓人才是他们真正防备的，如果久住趁乱和ETORI的残将合作抢了位置，他会被其他家和志摩本家的人排斥，反而是你坐上了位置，凭一句从没听过的志摩家养子继承，我这样的不会芥蒂，可新人会不服，就更方便了久住从底端控制志摩家，他们当然不愿意一个毛头小子骑到他们头上。” 

伊吹张张嘴，顺从的闭了嘴，虽然直觉还有什么不对，但倒也合情合理，也就没继续纠缠。他有些发散，手上的动作不由得停了下来，隔了一会，“为什么不早一点培养我当继承人。” 他出神，“要是早一点，我了解他们多一点，就不会这样了。”   
他按摩的手不由自主的捏紧，又赶紧松开，志摩一点反应都没有，长时间的卧床让他的肌肉松散开来，细细的脚踝手腕挂不上几两肉，得益于伊吹每天的照顾，人倒是没什么大变化，只是看着依旧憔悴。但比当时好了，伊吹不敢回看，被爆炸波及的志摩车子，还有昏迷过去的志摩，他人都是恍惚的，当医生说没什么大碍的时候着实松了口气，只是不知道他什么时候会醒过来。  
伊吹等这个不知道的时候，等了整整两个月，他看着志摩被按摩的有些泛红的皮肤，甚至悄悄掐了志摩一下，还试过听来的偏方咬志摩的手指，而他眼珠子会因此颤动，心跳会有明显起伏，呼吸照样绵长温顺，可就是不肯睁开眼。

是因为我吗？  
伊吹害怕了。他面上依旧是没什么变化，只是脸白了几分，动作流畅的，可细微处不由得颤抖。

“我们从来没想让你当继承人。” 阿蒲哥转向志摩，“我们也从没想让少爷当继承人，当年老爷是打算慢慢洗手不干，等到少爷成年就彻底洗白，让他爱做什么做什么，管他劳什子继承人呢。他成绩好，可能学经济，学医，学法。他喜欢音乐，说不定还能当个歌手，以后在五蛋巡演。” 阿蒲哥扶起志摩，伊吹坐在志摩身后撑起他，他们的胸膛后背曾经贴的比这紧密，大汗淋漓，隔着薄薄皮肉空旷胸膛听到两颗共振心跳砰砰作响，而现在一身单薄衣物就吸走了所有声响，静的生怖。  
阿蒲哥拿着梳子替志摩打理，他头发长了，鬓角处生出柔软黑发，不再打那些发胶，烫的头发乖巧贴在额头上，少了几分凌厉。不对，伊吹私心想着造型再维持久一点，他本来就没有那么凌厉，笑起来阳光都偏爱他几分。

“我们甚至想过他当公务员，警察，胸前别个搜一的徽章的样子，但唯独接手志摩家是我们都没想过的。”  
“可他偏偏就是接手了。”  
“他倔的狠。” 阿蒲哥看一眼伊吹，无奈的笑一笑，“你很像他。” 伊吹闻言抿抿嘴，似有似无的笑一下，只是笑容看着僵硬奇怪。  
“是吗。”  
“你看他平时不太否定别人，是因为他懒的听别人说，早就按着自己的那一套做完了，不喜欢别人做越过他的事就先斩后奏，把结果给人看，堵别人有话说不出来，可万事又处理的滴水不漏，时间久了也都习惯听他的了。” 阿蒲哥叹了口气，“当年就是这样，那年所有都准备好了，让夫人和他们连夜从东京逃出去，结果他表面同意，最后往茶水里放了安眠药，把其他人暗中送走。我气炸了，他一声不吭。” 阿蒲哥转头看向庭院，志摩在那里跪了一晚。“梗着脖子硬是留下来了。”   
不知道为什么伊吹听到一半脸色不对起来，他不敢抬头，眼神藏在略长的额发下，“多跟我说说吧。”  
“...我们当年众叛亲离，志摩家不能说散了，可就是——” 阿蒲哥半仰着头，眼神有些迷茫，“风雨飘零。” 他转向伊吹，“你来之前，我们没回过几次志摩家，到处都有人盯着我们。”  
“他何必接手。”  
“你又何必接手，说到底，不都是为了一个人吗。刚开始那段时间苦不堪言，东躲西藏，随时防着背地里的冷箭，他一句话都没说，一滴眼泪都没流，可我知道他是怕的，可能怎么办？” 阿蒲哥轻描淡写的，“他选了这条路，就回不了头了。”

有那么一刻阿蒲哥觉得志摩是恨了，累了，可他永远不说。而他自己不知道自己的样子，就像是脚下踩着一条永无止境的玻璃路，一边打滑一边往上爬，一步一步没有重心的走着。而刚回到志摩家那一段时间，志摩曾不顾外面动荡局面，早出晚归，不愿意在家多待一秒，管家后来想，他兴许是觉得偌大一个家里现在居然空荡荡的，安静的不像一个归处，于是情愿让志摩家的事务占他24小时，也不愿让一点过往的私人情感入侵。他把过去当作了不敢窥探的一场梦，把少年志摩一未锁在身体最深处，画地为牢，不敢松懈。

伊吹突然问，“当时你们知道我被带走，是志摩安排在我身边的人告诉的吗？”  
“不是。” 阿蒲哥转向失神的伊吹，隔着一个志摩，“少爷放在你身边的人，第一条就是不准插手你的生活，我们找到你，是因为久住给我们发了一张照片。”  
“可那张照片没拍到我的脸...” 伊吹走神的念出来，他猛地想起来什么，摸上自己的耳朵，那里有一道伤疤。阿蒲哥看着他，带着道破秘密的语气，“他一直很后悔。”  
他后悔什么？哪一个瞬间伊吹在志摩的房间里被他的味道包围昏沉起来，他不可控制的想到那个混乱的夜晚，志摩的眼神总是落在一侧，原先以为是不愿看他，原来是落在了耳朵上吗？他呼吸不可避免的急促起来，在鼻腔里支离破碎，狼狈的小口吐气，慌乱中摸到志摩的手，碰到一条细细伤疤。他轻轻地勾过，把脸埋进了志摩肩上。  
“如果...” 伊吹闷闷的说，“如果他说了，让我做什么，我就会做什么的。” 他急切又无力的抓住志摩的衣角，想诉说什么一样，“我全听他的。”  
如果这样他能更轻松一点，如果他不给他带来那么多纠结，不用耗那么多心力，躲在暗处。

阿蒲哥眼神落下来，气音说着，“他不会。” 伊吹一僵，“原谅他吧，小蓝，他真的不会，也不敢。” 伊吹混沌的听着，“少爷从小就习惯的做事分析利弊，可骨子里还是有那么一股疯劲，推着他去走想走的路。只是时间久了，容易束缚自己，一面想做一件事，但又条理分明的知道不该做这事，可他又惯于平衡，总能想出一个万全之策。可接手了志摩家后，就不一样了。”   
“这志摩家里，他是志摩一未，你的养父，我的少爷，他可以只会做乌冬面，可以有点小洁癖，可以说话不饶人。可出了志摩家，他就只有志摩家家主这一个名字了，这五个字带来了什么，我想你比我更清楚了。” 伊吹点点头。

“身不由己，处处受限。”

该保护这个家，该担起责任，该不要想。  
或者该送他走。

“所以...阿蒲哥。” 伊吹抬头，志摩的手无力搭在他的手上，脉搏一跳一跳的合在伊吹手腕上，像一颗没有终止的炸弹贴在伊吹心口，哑着嗓子。“我也成了他的责任，我也束缚了他，是吗。” 

阿蒲哥看着他，答非所问，“你是例外的。”   
“当年你不愿意去大学，少爷硬是要送你去，那天你和他吵架，有一句话没说错，他就是想把他没有的都给你，可又害怕你不要。”   
推开一道门一样，阿蒲哥轻轻吐露一句话，抱怨一样，“他别扭死了。”   
“想靠近，怕过了界限，想放手，又怕你出事。他不知道到底该怎么办，就全权交给你。就算久住已经逼到了那份上，少爷也只承认了你是他养子，只要话不说死，你在他这里总是有选择的，你不愿意，就不当，你愿意，就给你....大概他唯一逼过你的，就是大学了。”

伊吹走后，他和志摩两人偶尔喝一点酒，吐露真心的时候志摩也曾扶着额头问自己，是不是不该这样，他从没逼伊吹做某件事，可紧接着人就摇摇头否定自己，说他该去，说既然得到了，就别丢掉。他端着酒杯斜靠在沙发上，双眼笑着，手腕一抬一杯酒就下去，喝的洒脱又浸着些惘然。在那一刻，管家想他真的看到了志摩隐藏已久的想法，他想对过去的某些决定，在无人处志摩是真的遗憾后悔的。

只是他藏的太好了，太好了。

“或许你说责任是真的，束缚也是真的。” 伊吹别过了头，“在不稳定期把你带回来，我反而觉得他放松一点，又紧绷一点。”  
从带回这个孩子开始，志摩在外面手段愈发狠辣谨慎，在家里的时间却越来越长，回家会主动喊一声我到家了。  
他想他开始主动往前走了，为了一个迎接的雀跃脚步和一个扎扎实实的拥抱，一个长久的平安，和一个人。

“我不知道他是怎么想的，可小蓝，我觉得他不后悔。” 伊吹没有答话，阿蒲哥没有办法，拍拍他的肩，“我看你们太久了，什么都不要了，只想让你们好好的。”

伊吹点点头，他起身，让志摩平躺在床上，握着他的手，眼睛落在床单上，阿蒲哥悄悄离开了。伊吹坐了很久。

“我知道。” 他在安静的房间里说着，不愿意惊扰志摩一样，抬起志摩的手，挡住自己的眼睛，“我知道的。”

*  
很长一段时间伊吹在审视自己，他意识到自己远没有别人眼中的那么阳光，只是善于调动自己。他的人生就像是被光影分割成两半，一半留在了生命中充斥寒冷，白眼，辱骂和被抛弃的前十年，另一半留给了志摩一未。刚到志摩家的时候他甚至不敢哭，怕自己的哭闹会招了厌烦，更不是不知道那些嬢嬢是怎么看他的，只是脸上依旧不变，厚着脸皮去讨巧，受了委屈也不吱声，只是笑嘻嘻的，知足一样。  
可他想要的很多，他是个不知餍足的怪物，肚子里藏着不为人知的秘密。在风雪中拉住志摩手的那一刻，他就想要志摩一未留下来，或者他留在志摩身边。为此他想，他是为了志摩活着的，在志摩拉住他的手，把他抱在怀里的那一刻他就觉得，那个被抛弃的伊吹蓝死了，新的伊吹蓝是为志摩一未而诞生的。他往缺失了一角的心口放了个志摩一未，把全身的养分都往心口输送，使他站立，行走，呼吸，活着。  
他得到了，又贪心的想要更多。他是个带着面具的虚伪怪物，活在黑夜里，却希望月光能独独照在他一人身上，想要一些独一无二的，被打上伊吹名字的爱。他因此唾弃自己，为自己见不得光的独占欲，隐藏的害怕，烂掉的根。他恨自己的这份贪得无厌，又害怕这份爱会被拿走，于是在角落里剑走偏锋，黑暗里许下诺言，把自己的生命放在这份爱的天平上，求一个勉强的平衡，告诉自己，他永远不会离开志摩，离开他就会死。  
他是如此的渴求志摩，就像氧气，阳光，水分。

如果说伊吹用了十年建立这个准则，那他就用了四年推翻它，时至今日他依旧活的好好地，而那些自以为的痛苦并没有同他想的那样缠住他的脖子绑他于绞架，而是像溃烂的伤疤，不断地疼不断的痒，最后残忍的被时间修复。  
他比他想的坚强多了，除了停不下来想他。

“我离开你那些年偶尔想过，到底是哪一步走错了，才沦落到现在这个地步。我忍不住去想，又不敢去想。志摩，我们的关系就是这样，停下会痒，动起来会疼，一道疤横在心口。有时候我受不了了，我说去他妈的吧，我还有大好人生，我能认识无数的人，难道就找不到一个比你好的人吗，可我没办法啊。” 他有些颓废的垂下头，喉结动了又动，开唇溢出一声柳叶样轻叹，眼神是卷着叶子的风，轻柔又隽永，看着志摩的手，“除了你，这世界上没有别人了。”

“我想了整整四年都没想明白，反而是被绑架后在屋子里呆的那几天想明白了。”

坐在志摩书房里的时候他翻到了柜子下面的钥匙，打开后里面没有他想象的手枪抑或是什么东西，只是无数张照片。最下面藏着那年从志摩桌子上离奇失踪的相片，相框被细细擦好，边角有些泛白，他胡乱翻着，每一张照片都是不一样的背景表情，可却神似，他抚摸过照片上的两人，依稀回忆起旧时光。  
“小时候我一直想让你看见我，多看看我，就多喜欢我。” 于是他笑，他闹，他喜，他在回家时从三步远扑进志摩的怀抱，让志摩的眼睛里只有自己。他拾起一张照片，细细摆回桌子上，“要是我那个时候不只是埋在你怀里，而是也抬头，回头看看你就好了。”  
那些照片里，那些他曾经以为拍下自己心思的照片里，在某一刻，也藏着志摩看他的眼神。他的眼神是年轻，明目张胆的活火山，而志摩是那上面覆盖的白雪，柔比三月春水。  
要是眼神能相遇。

“我好爱你啊志摩，我真的好爱你。” 他轻声说着，把手覆在志摩因为输液而冰冷的手。“我想把你要的一切都给你。”

在志摩家三个月他没少和久住接触，久住有意挑拨离间，他也就遂了意，知道了久住和ETORI组要联手打击志摩家，默不作声记下了志摩组里跟着有异样的人。

“这件事我做的胆战心惊，又义无反顾，自以为是的以为能保护你。” 

那天ETORI组半夜偷袭志摩家，志摩虽被志摩组的内乱打了个措手不及，却也因为提前察觉到风声而不至于太过狼狈，可他没想到最后的枪声来自于背后。最后放出来的消息是，志摩因膝盖旧疾复发，被枪击中侧腰，被送去救治的时候遭到久住算计在半路爆炸。  
只有伊吹知道真相。他在茶水里下了药，算得时间差不多了往志摩方向随便开一枪颜料弹，趁着慌乱让早就安排好的人送志摩走，航班地点他全部安排好了，是问阿蒲哥得来的志摩家人在的地方。等志摩走后他接手志摩家，志摩那么聪明，一定能想出来是谁算计了他，如果他还回来，他就把一个干干净净的志摩家交给志摩，如果志摩不愿见他，他就离开，而如果志摩不想回来——

那就不回来。

他以前说，要给他一个家，志摩以前说，做个普通人还不好吗？

好。  
好。

这志摩家，不需要他一个人长久的被束在城墙里，守着墙内天空了。

“一切都给你。”

他想好了一切，唯独没想到在去机场的路上的爆炸，虽然他有所防备安排了另外一台车坐掩护，可志摩坐的车依旧被波及，伊吹赶到的时候，志摩早就昏了过去，半个身子都是血。

“我想把你送走，让你过上普通人的生活，想让你好好的。” 他吸了吸鼻子，低下头羞愧一样，长长出了口气，“可我受不了。”

“不想离开你啊。”

他只要想到，就受不了，做不到。这两个月他有无数次机会送走志摩，无论什么理由都可以，可就是把人留在身边。没遇见志摩的伊吹蓝是个空心人，而遇见志摩后时光往他生命里塞进太多无法消化的情感，以至于他想到志摩，会疼，会喜，会冷又会暖，可他总想再留在志摩身边多一点时间，他知道那不会长久，可偷来的时间总是让人害怕又愉悦。

“你在我身体里种下毒，可你又是我的解药。”  
他当然是能离开志摩的，可他只要一去想，就停不下来了。  
“我离开你不会死去，可我不再完整了。”

他捏着志摩的指尖亲一口，“只有你使我完整。”

“现在只差最后一步了。” 他把手里的纸条扔进火里，“我曾经想成长为一个你可以对我说疼的人，想请你不要一个人忍耐，想让你看见我，想站在你身边。” 他在志摩指节伤疤上落下轻轻一个吻，“可我更想你好好的，哪怕我要离开你。” 他笑着，眼圈红着，聚了浅浅泪水，“走吧，走吧。”

“神明。” 他跪在地上，低声诉说着。“求求你...”  
阿蒲哥送志摩的车子从后门离开了。

*  
他曾经去过千千万万次教堂，但大概心不诚，身体还带着罪，神明始终不愿意原谅他。  
只是报应来得太快了。伊吹抱着肚子被久住掐住脖子往墙上一砸，靠在墙上，蜷缩起来，混沌看见久住苍白的脸上伤还没好，尖利笑了一声，冷下脸拿着枪顶住伊吹眉心。  
“小少爷，你可真害我不浅啊。”   
“跑到海外了吗，感觉怎么样，拍照了吗？” 伊吹冷笑一声，“啊忘了，海上没什么好看的吧。”  
“牙尖嘴利的。算我看走眼了，被你阴了一把。” 他挑挑眉，“别在这装虚弱，志摩呢，我知道他在这边。”  
伊吹吐出一口血沫，“滚，我看你他妈该去看看脑子，自己做的事自己忘了吗？”  
久住眉头一皱，他歪歪头，若有所思的枪口微微离开伊吹，上下打量着他，“你是真会演...还是不知道？“  
伊吹后脊背疼的他思维断断续续的，听到这话没反应过来，身体比脑子快一步，趁着久住拉开距离要去进攻，被久住一枪打在脚边威胁住，后知后觉的意识到这句话不对劲，“你说什么？” 他警惕盯着久住，心里却不知道为什么开始疯狂跳动。

“哈。” 久住僵硬的笑起来，“你什么都不知道。” 他越笑越夸张，“你什么都不知道啊！” 他捏着枪，往前逼近几步，脸上出现病态的红晕。“我问你，志摩一未的爆炸，是不是你搞得？”  
“你他妈栽赃嫁祸——” 久住不耐烦的咂了下嘴，又开了一枪，“别挑战我。”  
“滚。”  
久住冷哼一声，他薄薄的两片嘴皮子白的几乎透明，唇缝间透出血红，僵硬的挂在脸上，眼神死死盯着伊吹，“要是我说爆炸不是我做的，你觉得是谁？你也不想想，就你一个养子的身份，能这么快整合志摩家，把我逼到这种地步？”  
伊吹觉得他心跳被冻僵了，火从他体内烧起来了。  
大概是他脸色青白，嘴唇发紫，眼底带着血丝，久住越看越好笑，他用力推了一把伊吹，把他扯到自己面前，半笑不笑的，“好大一盘棋啊，连你都是其中一环。” 他怒气没有忍住，用力捏住伊吹的下巴，“我问你，志摩一未在哪？”  
伊吹没有回答，他眼神恍惚的看向身后，或许是那个志摩一未会从黑暗中走出的方向。他微微偏了头，瞳孔缩成针尖，他开始发抖。

雪夜寂静，有血液的腐臭，还有一点——

“在这。”

冷香。

志摩一未穿着大衣站在久住身后，往他腿弯干净俐落一踹，手轻轻一搭肩膀，一扭就把枪夺走甩到一边，指尖的刀就放在了久住的喉咙上。他黑色的风衣安静的垂着，半低着身子，眼神隔着久住看着伊吹，是孤傲的狼大难不死站在风雪中，一双眸子里深不见底的是他的心思，澄澈的是雪在他眼底反射的光。  
“我头一次见你——” 久住狼狈跪在地上，身上沾了风雪，“你就是这样，割了那个人的喉咙。我想留在你身边，可你身边那么多的人，居然还有一个，不知真伪的小崽子。” 他记不得那人的名字了，除了铺天盖地的红色，只是从那天开始他跟在志摩身后，选了见不得光的但冒头最快但毒品生意，终于有资格站在志摩面前，而他更不是近半年才知道伊吹的存在，早在很久前，他就偶尔见过一次相拥背影，那刺痛了他。

“伊吹蓝。” 久住盯着他，“我见你第一面就看出来了，你。” 肮脏的心思，“坏种，同类。”

可你凭什么离志摩一未这么近？你凭什么就得到了那个志摩一未，一个眼神都懒得施舍给别人的志摩一未，的心呢？  
车辆的声音传来，后面隐隐跟着警笛，伊吹猛的抬头，久住的眼神动了动，“我报的警。” 他盯着伊吹，咧开嘴，轻声细语，“谁都别想得到。”

车辆停在了久住前面，伊吹不敢回头，却看见久住的脸色变了又变，灰败下去，嗓子里发出诡异的咯咯声，他越笑越大声，笑出眼泪，在这个冬天留在他的脸上，“志摩一未，志摩一未！” 他咬着牙，“你真狠啊。” 他手指在地上划出印痕，瘫软在地上，明白了从始至终自己就没进到志摩的眼里，不过是个小丑。

阿蒲哥手里抛着警灯走过来，把警灯扔到久住面前，站在伊吹身后。从他身后，无数的人走出来，黑压压一片是鸦群，站在伊吹身后，团团围住，簇拥唯一的人。  
那是志摩家，志摩一未手里的志摩家。

伊吹无力的闭上了眼。

松雪被踩实，一个人的脚步声清晰可见，黑暗中的警徽熠熠发光，久住呆楞了一样任凭平头警察掏出手铐铐在他手上，朝志摩一点头，志摩一眼都没看他，从始至终他的视线就在一人身上。

“不如杀了我痛快。” 久住被拽起来的时候吐出这么一句话，他被羞辱到了地缝里，连死亡都不配施舍。身后的警察沉默的压紧人，在临走的时候眼神复杂的看了一眼伊吹，张了嘴在久住耳边留下一句话，就押着久住离开了。  
他说，留在人间吧。

伊吹想他好像见过这个人，在他生出罪的晚上，他见过这个警察。  
他不愿去想了。

志摩沉默挥了挥手，身后的人开始离开，不一会就空了，后来的寒冷开始在伊吹身体里发出悲鸣，像极了十二年前的雪夜。他无依无靠，只有一个志摩站在他身前，伊吹咳嗽了一声，头垂靠在墙上。

志摩朝他走过去，解开大衣给伊吹裹上。他立在伊吹面前，一张脸上没有表情，空荡荡的裤管被风垂的发出响声。  
“你大概都知道了。” 他说。  
伊吹点点头，志摩垂下眼，“看着我。”  
伊吹扬起脸，志摩抬起他下巴，“我就是这样的人，你看清楚了吗，你喜欢的志摩一未，从十八岁开始，就是这种人。” 这种善于伪装的人，不择手段，连你都能算计，带着罪的爱意欺骗你，还回到你身边。

他问，你接受吗？

伊吹没有答话，他看到志摩背后月亮升了起来，照着他半张脸，有些颤抖的下唇，托着他的的指尖冰冷，轻飘飘的没有力。他强硬到了极点，算计到了极点，站立面对跪在地上的伊吹，高高在上，如此坦荡又不安，却依旧把姿态放低，给他一个选择的机会。伊吹一直不说话，志摩心里砰砰跳着，他感受到冬天的冷风冲进他的血脉，从脚底发凉。

他又问了一次。

他是这样的志摩一未，怎么就这样，一而再再而三的不断的询问，不断的给一个人抛出选择呢？

伊吹眨眨眼，眼泪就流了下来，志摩心里一紧，伸手去擦，却被伊吹抓住放在心口。他脸色苍白，吸着鼻子，嗓子被冻的说话抖不成样子，用力咳嗽了一声，断断续续的。

“我去过千千万万次的教堂，只求了一件事。” 他哽咽着，眼圈红着，却笑着，“求我能再见你一面。”  
他从没求过原谅。他心甘情愿吃下刻着志摩名字，叫做情爱的禁果，从伊甸园跳下去堕落到人间，受尽折磨，现在他看着志摩，头前倾，似野兽低下头，奉上最真的心，最深的泪，对他的神明诉说不后悔。他用力拽了一把志摩，把志摩抱进怀里，披着的大衣盖住两个人，他们在最黑暗的角落里，跪在污浊白雪上，挡住的月光下，冰冷的空气里交换了一个滚烫甜美的吻，一滴滴泪融合在唇舌间。

“太好了。”  
他看着志摩，泪眼朦胧看不清志摩的表情，他只看到月亮。  
他的月亮。

他怎么能不爱。

*  
这个冬夜的结束是从一个喷嚏开始的。志摩一未抽着鼻子皱着眉，哆哆嗦嗦跑进家门，穿着毛衣把自己塞进被炉里。  
伊吹也冷的要死，赶紧给志摩倒了杯热水，“早知道这样，你穿个羽绒服多好。”  
“...闭嘴。”  
伊吹笑出声来，被志摩瞪了一眼，看志摩泛白的嘴止不住心疼，钻进被炉把志摩的手放进怀里。  
“什么时候醒的。”  
“一周前。”  
“...伤还没养好呢。” 伊吹皱着眉。“不该出来的。”  
“不出门怎么把你捡回来？” 志摩吸了口气，他在床上躺久了，走路都有点困难，在大雪天站了那么久膝盖也疼，现在只想抓紧暖起来，推推伊吹懒洋洋的，“水给我拿一下。” 伊吹看志摩穿着袖子有点长的毛衣捧着杯子喝了口水，嘴唇湿润润的，头发带着点未干的湿气，鼻尖红着，眼睛被蒸腾白汽沾的湿润，这样的志摩意外的和十年前的他重合起来，伊吹眼睛一眨不眨，指尖陷入皮肉里，从被炉里出来。  
他好热。

志摩靠在餐桌前，身体暖起来昏沉沉的发重，紧绷的神经刚松下来，手里的杯子就被伊吹夺走，拖进一个吻里。杯子轻飘飘的一声响，是情爱的开始。他轻轻的咬着志摩的下唇，后脑的头发在手里乱成一团，冰冷的水珠在他的指尖燃烧，隔着衣服摩擦着志摩侧腰。  
蜻蜓点水，舌尖划过志摩唇缝，在红舌探出之前移开，含住志摩的耳垂，“我就是在这看到你的。” 他在志摩耳垂留下一个牙印，发丝蹭着志摩脸颊，摩擦的志摩浑身发痒，他难耐的微微偏头，被伊吹抚摸着后颈，黏腻的舔吻移到了志摩喉结，爱恋的上目线看着志摩，搂着志摩的腰把志摩压在桌边，“好美。” 他迷恋的看着志摩。  
伊吹的眼神是幼犬，他迷茫，纯情，藏着只属于一个人的意乱情迷。志摩低着头看伊吹，心里涌起了难耐的毁灭欲和占有。这样的眼神—— 他直视着伊吹，手指带着有些长的指尖划过伊吹的脸，月光藏了他一半的脸，却没挡住他的眼神。  
“给我。”   
伊吹这么说，唇舌已经隔着毛衣在胸口留下亲吻，久违的热度在他的身体里攀升，口腔里热的不正常，开口说话时仿佛氧气都稀薄，热的人不自觉发抖，他手指揉捏着伊吹的耳垂，蹭过耳廓，略过火热跳动的脖颈，拽着伊吹的领子和他额头相抵，鼻尖摩擦，湿润的嘴唇接触，含住伊吹上唇。  
“来拿。”

他被伊吹亲吻着，舌尖在口腔里纠缠，挑逗的划过敏感上颚，伊吹的手摸进了志摩的毛衣，把住腰，灵巧解开拉链，手往下身探去，隔着内裤摩擦顶端，“湿了。” 他用气声在志摩耳边说着，手指不轻不重捻着志摩乳尖，看着眼角飞红的志摩，嘴边亮晶晶的，半阖着水润的眸子，微微张着嘴，舌尖藏在齿缝，胸膛里的心跳声絮乱不堪，随着伊吹的手上下起伏。他手下的身体越来越热了，被亲到红软的嘴吐着气，拧着一点眉毛，承在桌子上的手用力把着边沿，被伊吹一点点撑开和他十指相扣，模仿着插入抽出，下身也色情的耸动着，大腿的嫩肉摩擦着伊吹的裤子，溢出的液体顺着颤抖的阴茎落在地毯上，深色一片被伊吹赤脚踩上去，承受不住的挤出一点水分，在伊吹脚底发出积压的声音。

好热，大脑已经想不出来别的词汇，后背求饶一样往后缩，勉强靠上了柜子，被冰凉的玻璃缓解的闷哼一声，从鼻腔里发出的声音是火药的引线，打着弯带着火星，点燃了伊吹。他恶趣味的往志摩乳尖吹了一口气，看那点缨红颤巍巍的立起来，志摩在他手中紧了紧，随即一声轻笑张嘴含住了胸乳，在滑腻的乳肉响亮的亲了一口。“父亲...” 他的吻下移到小腹，“你看看我。” 

志摩身体不住的颤抖，听到伊吹的声音还是没忍住往下看，该死的这句父亲把他绑的死死的，被伊吹下了咒，心甘情愿的为他使用。他看到伊吹脸埋在他小腹，水痕在他的腹部显现又干涸，留下经过的痕迹，淫纹一般刻在他身体上。伊吹蹲下身，头发蹭在他肚子上，意外的让他生出一点禁忌感，可他嘴里死死咬着那毛衣，湿润的毛线让他脸颊发痒，眼睛眨的模糊，只能从胸腹剧烈的起伏看出他的羞耻和爽快。伊吹跪在了地上，朝移不开眼的志摩笑了笑，在他的大腿根留下亲吻。

“父亲，志摩。” 他初来人间的小狗一样，无知无觉间就习得了情爱欲望，喊着他领路人的名字，眨着眼睛，探出一点舌尖，对待新鲜事物似的握住了志摩的阴茎，脸凑上前端详着，他明明早就成熟堪比枝头红果，可偏偏眼神那么纯情，对自己不清不楚，不知自己汁水丰腴，更不知自己罪恶的香甜，志摩发出一声泣音，藏着毛衣后的脖颈拉长了，皮下动脉一鼓一鼓的跳动着，扰乱了志摩的大脑，他开始想逃避，腿下意识的并紧，结果被伊吹轻轻打一下，不容抗拒的把他腿分开，又在腿间嫩肉咬了一口，志摩倒吸一口气，“张开。” 他听到伊吹这么说，一时疑惑这是小蓝的语调吗，紧接着就听到伊吹声音是融化的蜜糖牵着丝，软乎乎从他腿间冒出来，“张开好不好？” 他声音低沉，夹着低哑的喘息，鬓角的汗津津的，“嗯？” 

志摩张开了腿。

他的懊恼化成敏感，在伊吹的挑逗下阴茎涨的发疼，小腹又酸又涨，快感从下体上升，伊吹先是在龟头上吻了一下，渗出的液体在他嘴唇牵出缠绵丝线，染的他嘴唇亮晶晶，手指带着翅膀在柱身上轻飘飘划过，熟练的撸动。一时间这个空间里只有志摩被压制的喘息和伊吹吮吸的水声，志摩忍不住抬了抬腰，伊吹顺从的张开嘴接受，就像陷入绵密雨林，闷热潮湿，被无处不在的热气包围着，缩紧的口腔滑动的舌头，细密不断的刺激着志摩，他的舌尖是有神志的蛇，在黑暗里悄咪咪缠上猎物，粗糙的舌苔摩擦最敏感的头部，手指是轻佻灵活的尾尖，照顾着志摩被冷落的双囊。志摩要融化在这雨林了，他是走错路的旅人，陷入了情欲的沼泽，迷蒙着眼放弃求救。他自暴自弃的双腿夹紧了伊吹的脑袋，伊吹得到默许一样看了一眼志摩，弯着眼睛故意退出来，好让志摩看清他嘴唇一片狼藉，偏过头舔砥，一只手覆盖上志摩的膝盖，摩擦着敏感的地方，手法暧昧的在上面画着圈，指腹重重的蹭过小巧的膝盖骨，玩弄这那块发热的皮肉，志摩开始胡乱动弹起来，他依旧张着腿，嘴里早就叼不住衣服，轻飘飘的落在下腹，被染湿的那一片粗糙拂过柱身，无数毛线蹭过，志摩发出一声难耐的喘息，手推着伊吹的头，“小蓝..起来，起来..”

伊吹的手挪到了他的肚子按摩着那一片软肉，他带着水光的眼睛看着志摩，被使用过的嗓子沙哑着，“父亲。” 志摩摇着头，汗水密密麻麻布满脖颈，他要被逼疯了，连脚趾尖都在发抖，如影随形的禁断绸带一样缠绕他的身体，而伊吹就是那束缚的本身，他们层层叠叠无法分开，一声父亲更是给他血脉相连的幻觉，抚摸这他腹部的手更是意有所指不断按压着，好像要找到两人密不可分的证据，伊吹一直看着他，轻轻做了一个嘴形，一开一合中志摩一未在这冰火两重天处仿佛重新回到那个浴室，伊吹汗湿的睫毛，红润的嘴唇，滚动的喉结，藏在下体的手...   
“父亲...志摩。”  
志摩一未腰弹了一下，喉咙里爆出一声喘息，射了出来。伊吹抹去脸上白浊，指尖挑上一点抹在瘫软在桌上的志摩的嘴唇上，志摩眼神迟钝的往下移，含住了伊吹的指尖，没了骨头的双臂搭在伊吹肩膀上，被伊吹抱到床上。

“脏死了。” 志摩靠在床边喘气，一根手指都不想抬起来，躺了几个月的身子承受不住这样的快感，情欲褪去后痒和酸气泡一样在他身体里堆积，发丝黏在汗湿脸颊上，喉结不停浮动。伊吹默不作声的站在他面前，手指灵巧的解开衣服，扣子，藏在睫毛下的眼眸锁定着志摩，两三下就把裤子从修长匀称的腿褪下，大拇指伸进内裤边后撤离，松紧带在他皮肉上发出清脆响声。志摩眨了下眼，紧接着伊吹就如猎豹一样伏在志摩身上，低着头，难耐的鼻息打在志摩脸上，志摩膝盖微微弯曲顶弄了一下伊吹勃发的阴茎，嘴角弯了弯，眼里闪动着不服输的光，伊吹偏着头去找他的唇，他便顺从的抬起头和伊吹接吻。  
“还可以更脏。”  
伊吹的手向下移，不知道从哪里掏出来的润滑液，胡乱倒了一手，湿淋淋的就这么附上志摩的臀部，他骨架小，在床上呆久了瘦了不少，小腿肚一手就能握住，肌肉也没了，大腿根软乎乎的，棉花糖一样轻轻一挤就在伊吹手里溢出，现在这柔软的腿根夹着伊吹的腰，红肿的乳尖在胸膛绽放，发丝散落在枕头上，眼角一丝红痕延伸出去，带着水痕。  
“志摩。” 伊吹的手一抬，志摩顺着起身，跪在枕头上，伊吹的手揉捏着他的屁股，红的发热，露出里面藏着的穴口，他挤进一根手指，曾经容纳过他的地方现在装模作样的，抗拒的不得了，志摩咬着牙忍耐着异物感，在伊吹的亲吻下微微放松，接受了在里面不断搅动的手指，月光打在他身上，汗珠看的清清楚楚，他媚的是夜晚的舞妓，纯的是月亮来的精灵。  
“你只能看着我。” 伊吹心里的占有欲咕嘟咕嘟的作乱，翘起的阴茎蹭着志摩小腹上，濡湿的内裤挂在脚脖子，软落在床上。  
“你嫉妒了。” 志摩挺了挺胸膛，喉咙不再压抑，呻吟断断续续的溜出来，带着调笑的味道回应伊吹。伊吹先是呼吸停了一瞬，接着在志摩有些得意的时候沉这嗓子嗯了一声，顺势往已经黏软的穴口又挤进了一根手指，在里面分开弯曲，逼的志摩梗了一下，断断续续的笑出声来，随即不甘示弱的手放在伊吹的后颈，下身随着伊吹的动作摆动，半勃的阴茎和伊吹的阴茎摩擦，汗湿着和伊吹交颈，咬着他的耳朵接受着伊吹急不可耐的第三根手指，带着被撑开的感觉在他耳边喘。  
“多嫉妒一点。” 他手滑落，在伊吹阴茎上撩拨一把，“多给我一点。” 他捧着伊吹的脸，“你是我的。”   
留在我身边。  
“给我。” 他腿张开，膝盖蹭着伊吹侧腰，咬着他的下唇，摸过他汗湿的眉毛，声音模糊不清的引诱他，“来。”   
和我一起吃下罪恶的果子。

志摩听到伊吹嗓子里发出一声被截断的声音，随即后穴的手被抽了出来，空虚的穴口是最有手段的挑逗者，一张一合的吐出蜜液，诉说着自己的空虚，暴露出内里的骚软，伊吹的阴茎就是他的猎物，诚心诚意的欢迎他，一点点吃掉他，缠着他，裹着他，吞进他的身体内，疼的蜷缩起来，体内的胀满感却不断的促使他要着更多，肠道欢愉的尖叫着，凹凸不平的内壁被劈开，志摩承受不住的仰起头，腰臀漂亮的曲线暴露在空气里，抓着伊吹的头发，伊吹咬着他的脖子，他听到心跳一声声的从志摩的胸膛发出，和自己的声音合二为一。  
“都给你。”  
志摩一未一声唔咽，抱紧了伊吹，手探到身后摸到两人的连接处，先是畏缩了一下，紧接着出神般轻轻笑起来，心满意足的叹了口气。  
他被填满了。

“要死了...” 志摩一未的手无力的抓着床单，勾勾扯扯的露出床垫，他紧紧皱着眉头，舌头从微张的嘴漏出一点，伊吹听到后一声轻笑，手伸到志摩脸上摸他的软肉，摩擦他的嘴唇，伸到他嘴里勾着他的舌头，他被迫张着嘴，口涎从嘴角留下来，湿淋淋的和泪水混成一片，受不了伊吹的恶趣味故意咬了一口他的手指，牙齿磨着骨节，听到身后的伊吹嘶了一声，下身撞的更狠了，大开大合的碾开泥泞的穴口，蹭过他的体内的敏感点，伊吹摩擦着他的后腰，细细在后背留下红色印痕，志摩被伊吹磨磨叽叽的磨的不耐烦，刚支起胳膊，伊吹掐准一样停了下来，转过志摩的脸和他接吻，黏糊糊的喊着。  
“父亲...”

他妈的。志摩一未软了腰，带着泪痕的脸嫣红一片，泪眼眯着，分不清楚到底是爽快还是什么。刚才干涩的穴道开始湿滑，里面藏了一泊热泉一样，勾着伊吹往里探。而志摩一未则趴着，腰下垫着枕头，屁股高高翘起，发情的雪白小猫一样，嘴里挠的舒爽了就哼哼几声，疼了就皱着脸挠伊吹一下，操狠了嘴里说不出来完整话，囫囵藏在喉咙里，红着耳尖颤着胳膊往前爬，次次被伊吹拖着腰重新顶进入，肘尖意外的是一片樱花粉，和他后背的红紫混在一块好看的要命，妖怪画的画一样摄人心魄。

伊吹移不开眼，他甚至到最后不愿说话，生怕这是一场梦，惊醒了人就没了，听到志摩那句要死了，心里一紧，嘴上是笑出来，可下身顶弄的速度慢下来，急切着寻找着志摩的唇，要和他再紧密的交缠在一起才能弥补他的不安。巨大的快感伴随着惶恐卷席着伊吹，他的身下的志摩一未，从风雪中回来，一句话没说就和自己滚在一起，这让他有一瞬间疑心他是否又喝醉了才会这样。于是他不断的喊着志摩，志摩，在他身体上留下印痕，承受着志摩回馈给他疼痛，这使他感受到真实。

“是真的吗？” 他喃喃道，眼泪不受控制的滴落在志摩光裸的肩头，志摩迷迷糊糊中感受到一点湿意，逼着他从情欲的漩涡中清醒过来，费力的扭过头就被伊吹又深又狠的吻住，鼻息交换间志摩勉强拍了拍伊吹的手，“转过来，小蓝，让我看看你。” 伊吹惊醒一般，抿着嘴红着眼，从志摩身体推出，酸涩和空虚感紧接着侵入志摩，他微微夹紧了腿，身后的穴口方才被撑大还没恢复过来，海绵一样吐着乱七八糟的液体，随着志摩的呼吸开合，清晰的向志摩表达它的不满。

他深呼吸平复了身体里异样的痒，把有些愣神的伊吹拽进一个亲吻，伊吹先是一怔，接着抱紧了志摩，在亲吻的间隙轻轻吐息，最后只是闭着眼睛唇瓣相接，“你觉得呢？” 志摩指尖绕上伊吹的头发，一下一下平复着他的不安，伊吹闭着眼没回答，手臂穿过志摩的胳膊，蹭过肋骨，贴在志摩的后心，听着渐渐重叠的心跳，一节一节的划过他的脊柱，最后陷入那甜蜜到令人动摇的陷阱里，志摩在他耳边的呼吸停了一瞬，体内的痒意又犯了起来，而他安静的等待着，伊吹捧着他的脸一下下的亲吻，眉间，鼻梁，眼睛，唇边，最后停留在他的嘴唇，志摩的手寻着伊吹探下去，自己进入自己的滋味实在是奇怪，他扶着伊吹的阴茎，深吸一口气。

“小蓝，你看着我。” 伊吹睁开眼睛，就看到志摩勾着嘴朝他笑一下，随即皱着眉，拧着腰，一边看着伊吹，一边把伊吹的阴茎吞下去。胀满感重新从他的脊柱传上来，这次进的更深，他抖着嘴忍不住冒出一声呻吟，生了逃离的心，却咬着牙手一松坐了下去，那一瞬间眼前发白，几滴眼泪掉下来，被伊吹摩挲掉。  
好深。

醉酒那天在黑暗里看不清，要失去的情感晃了伊吹的眼，他在欢愉中忍受着即将到来的痛苦，而那次志摩的表情过于奉献，兴许并不舒服，嘴唇痛的发白，却依旧缠绵坚定的把自己吞了下去，而现在壁灯在一片胡乱中被打开，一切清晰进了他的眼。志摩跪在自己身上大脑发蒙，生理反应快过了所有，手指在伊吹肩上划出几道痕迹，他受不了一样头偏着，眉头锁着，嘴巴张着，闭着眼一下一下快速呼吸，眼尾的红色延伸到太阳穴，胸口出了一层薄汗，在白皙的皮肤上闪闪，旧时的伤疤刻在他身上，半分美丽都没破坏，他指尖因为意想不到的疼痛有些发抖，那窄小的穴口本不应该是性交的，可现在褶皱被撑开，最柔软的嫩肉蜷缩着蠕动，比被迫打开的蚌肉还要缺少安全感，可架不住情欲驱使的本能，在内里尽力放松自己，又坏心眼的不时裹紧了伊吹，阴茎稍微动一动，志摩就忍不住的咬住嘴唇，急切的寻着一个安慰，胸膛里呼呼作响，干涩的喉咙不停起伏，他半阖的眼角溢出一点水光，从没遭受过这样的快感一样，带着点委屈，羞耻，在情欲之海里沉溺又不断挣扎，一切都在他的眼波里搅成漩涡，在正中心看着伊吹。

他见过那么多的志摩一未，不耐烦的，生气的，开心的，醉酒的，无助的，冷漠的志摩一未，而面前这个人，就像是遮开最后的一层面纱，月亮藏在云后的背面，他是这样脆弱而圣洁，淫荡而美丽，嘴唇软的像布丁，水红的穴不知餍足的吞吐着伊吹的阴茎。  
他是志摩一未，伊吹蓝的志摩一未。  
而他差一点就失去这样的志摩一未了。

伊吹屏息微微后撤一点，在志摩平复后缓慢的又操进去，重新紧窄的穴道再次被打开，他从来没被进的那么深，以至于手下意识放在了腹部，似乎感受到伊吹的存在，熟悉的束缚似乎是因为察觉到了他的挣脱在他皮肤下留下勒痕，这样的深度让他怀疑自己已经被进到了极限，就连呼吸都收到了压迫，可他依旧接受着。看到这样的志摩伊吹吐出一口气，摆着腰退出来，这次他没给志摩留下颤栗的余韵，而是把着志摩的胯骨，而是狠狠操了进去，志摩没料到这一次操弄，睁开了眼，手指推着伊吹的胸膛，却被他一声不吭的把手举到头顶，被压制着把腿缠在伊吹腰胯间，半挂在伊吹身上，进的又深了一点。

他被钉在墙上，情欲和背德的黑蛇从他的小腿向上爬，每一次舔弄都是低温火的焚烧，点燃他的灵魂，每一次进入都是柔软的禁果被一口口的咬下，他像一颗成熟的果子，被自己罪念做的毒蛇送进伊吹的手里，他早知道了这是不可饶恕的了，无论是他的欺骗，他的利用，他策划的爆炸，一步一步的指引着他往边缘走，于是现在他这颗丰腴的果子，被放在手里惩罚一样的揉捻，他甚至期待了伊吹能操的更狠一点，可伊吹偏偏对他如神明，爱着护着，直到现在他被汹涌的快感来袭，腰际被手不断摩擦，脚趾都伸到极致，在他体内不停爆发的爽利电流一样在他体内乱窜，病毒一般侵入他的灵魂，夺走他最后一点羞耻心，变调的呻吟止不住，白的透明的脚踝一下下在伊吹后背乱晃，他指尖把着伊吹的臂膀，放任自己的内部被捣的汁水四溢，触及里面敏感的核，亲着伊吹的鼻尖，发泄一样咬在他的肩膀，又一次勃起的阴茎无人照顾，可怜兮兮的泛着红，吐着泪，他已经坠落的主人迷乱的把腰交在伊吹掌心里，跟着动作往前蹭在伊吹腹部，流下的水迹把连接的下体搞得一塌糊涂。

意乱情迷间他听到伊吹咬着牙问他为什么要回来，又怕得到一个答案一样往他身体里操的用力，让他断断续续的说不出来话，可这明明是最好的吐真剂，他不愿隐瞒，无法隐瞒，志摩抽泣着松开喉咙，眼泪落在伊吹的鬓角，和伊吹的混在一起。  
“为了你。”   
他不再固步自封，终日惶惶不可终日，躲在柱子背后忍受着被捆绑的痛苦，又停不下来那点阴暗的心思，他不愿意再让伊吹误会一次，面对面中间却坐在隐形人，他要这样和他永远紧密结合在一起，血肉爱欲罪孽混在一起，一团乱也无所谓，成个坏种也不在乎。  
他不要松手了。  
可他依旧害怕伊吹会为他敞开的心思而逃脱，于是他现在在这样一个上位者的姿势，捧着伊吹的脸，火热又冰凉的吻胡乱落在伊吹脸上，他紧闭着眼希求着更多，伊吹抵着他缠绵，汗水和喘息充斥着不大的空间，有那么一瞬间，他们都以为这就是永恒了。

“我送你走，你又回来，志摩一未，我不会放过你了。” 伊吹红着眼抓过志摩的抽动的手亲吻，咬着他的指尖，“我爱你，志摩，我接受一切。” 他滚烫的唇舌卷着他心上人的名字，永不会熄灭的热血点燃了志摩，“我什么都不在乎，我可以站在尸山血海上爱你，有了你就有了一切。” 他哽咽着，“只是求你，求你。” 

他一直没变，志摩一未流下眼泪，他的小蓝不是一期一会，带着遗憾无奈的结尾悄悄落走的夏日烟火，他明明是破冬的春草，化冻的春风，他的爱永不熄灭。  
于是他笑着流着泪，恶狠狠的和伊吹接吻，他用上了牙齿，把伊吹的下唇磕出血痕，他因伊吹而有火光，伊吹又因他而落人间，被爱恨缠身，日夜痛苦，像盗火者一样受尽折磨，可他能做什么呢。  
“我爱你，伊吹蓝。” 他直白的回应，勾着伊吹的舌，“我永远爱你。现在听话，再操我操的狠一点，射进来，都给我。”   
把我拽下高空，把我绑在你身边。  
“一起，一起。”   
他胡乱说着，搂住伊吹的脖子，亲吻着伊吹汗湿的额发，亲掉他的惴惴不安和隐秘苦痛，发出难耐的喘息，扭着腰把伊吹吞的更深，高潮来临的瞬间和他接吻。  
同罪吧。  
这就是他唯一能做的了。

志摩一未不知道他被翻来覆去摆弄了多久，久到他手没有力气，虚虚放在伊吹肩膀上，“太多了。”  
“我还想要嘛，志摩。” 伊吹舔着他甚至发疼的嘴角，一下一下的抽送着，志摩意识浮沉的好像睡在水床，食髓知味的身体却不愿意他放松一点，再次被进入的时候他大腿根都在颤抖，一缕阳光打在他眼睛上，伊吹抱着他转身替他挡着阳光，他头发丝都是金光，汗珠落在他肩头蜿蜒成水痕，这让他突然想起来捡到伊吹的那天。

“在想什么？”

伊吹捏过他的下巴和他黏糊糊的接吻，手指在他后背奏乐，唇舌下移含住红肿的乳尖，他闷在里面，下身不住的顶撞。  
“在想什么？” 伊吹见志摩不回答，扭着腰要挣脱，亲着他的胸口抬起来半张脸。那双黑亮的眼睛浸着欲望，伸出舌头在挺起的乳尖打转，故意让志摩看清楚，含糊不清的撒娇，“父亲？”

志摩发出一声泣音，忍无可忍的扭过头，却被伊吹拉开腿退出去，在穴口故意研磨，浅浅刺入一点又退出去，肉环挽留的发出啵的一声，伸手往下摸了一把，混着白浊的浑浊液体在他手上牵出细丝，他顺手一抹抹在志摩红肿的胸乳，微凉的液体逼志摩发出一声呜咽，很快干涸在胸膛，想雪盖红梅。  
“告诉我。” 他亲着志摩的手臂，色情的含住内侧的软肉，发出黏糊糊的水声，下身重新撞进去，缓慢抽插。  
“想你。” 志摩带着哭腔说，“想你。”   
“想我什么？”  
他太过分了，志摩一未忍不住的想，伊吹又开始折磨他，咬着他舔着他，活像一只小狗，拿着没成熟的乳牙磨他，志摩受不了，他一把把伊吹拽向自己，咬着伊吹的嘴唇抽抽嗒嗒的人埋怨，“你居然这样对我....” 伊吹亲昵的亲吻他，“想我什么。”  
“没完没了...” 志摩一未自暴自弃的闭上眼，“想你是太阳。”  
伊吹停顿一下，随即把志摩按倒在床上，拉开他的腿架在臂弯，随手抽了枕头垫在他腰下，拖着他的腰重重操进去，志摩没来得及反应过来，就先被深入的阴茎操成一滩水，伊吹咬上他的脚踝，手摩擦着他腰部的伤疤，在那块格外敏感的地方打转，下身的动作却毫不留情，大力操进去又抽出来，他回应着志摩身体的本能，应召着穴口一次次虚假的挽留。  
“志摩，志摩。” 他亲上志摩已经晕乎乎的眼睛，把他抱起来让他坐在自己身上，就这姿势大力抽送几下，咬着志摩的脖颈又一次射了进去，志摩的阴茎跳动了几下，捂着眼睛，喉咙里冒出一声甜腻的声音，懒散满足的被伊吹用一个怀抱接住。  
“你是月亮。”

我把月亮从高空拽下。  
他抱着志摩，他终于是我的了。

*

志摩从来没对伊吹说过把他捡回来的那个晚上发生了什么，他半夜睡的不踏实，想起捡回来的小孩，披了件衣服悄悄进了房间，才发现半夜伊吹发起了高烧，嘴里哼哼着，揪着被子，整个人缩成一团，烫的像烙铁。志摩赶紧把温毛巾放在伊吹头上，擦了擦汗湿的额头，打算抓紧叫个医生。却被伊吹抓住了，他滚烫的体温透过志摩的袖子，烫的志摩一机灵，见他拽着不松手，小小的手扣在他腕上，死活不放，嘴里哼哼唧唧满脸通红，一挣脱就呼吸急促。他没办法，只能在伊吹床边坐下，他身上带着夜晚的凉意，惹的伊吹往他身边凑，一翻身额头就贴上了他的侧腰，呼吸平稳下来，手抓住志摩的手，慢慢的平稳下来。

志摩坐在床头陪了他一会，月光从没关窗帘的窗户里漏出来，撒在伊吹身上，就跟见到伊吹的时候一摸一样。他一时愣了神，一下子就想不清楚到底为什么把那小孩捡回来，每到这一天他心思翻滚，无论做什么都怪怪的，也想不出来个所以然，见小孩可怜，一下子就带回来了。现在冷静下来，想着等治好病后就送走得了，省的这一条命在这给救回来，又在这被害死。这地方死了不少人，就不添一个小的了。他这么想着，也干脆收了心，准备回去继续他那断断续续的睡眠。

结果又被伊吹给拦住了，跟他身上有个磁铁，一定得吸着志摩一样。志摩嫌麻烦，想直接上手把人从他身上撕下来，结果听到伊吹来了一句，“别丢下我。” 这一句话就让他生了根，僵在伊吹身边，看着他发愣，看着他猛的感到一阵眩晕，他想，伊吹是我吗？

他在那一晚上，被逼着长大，把几个还满脸泪痕的弟弟妹妹，还有身体不好的母亲全部安排送往海外，给了足够的钱，甚至连地点都不知道，就一了百了的，彻彻底底把自己的念想后路全给断了。从听到父亲出事的消息，到午夜不过十二个小时，却好像压缩了十二年，一秒钟都压在他身上，疼的他什么表情都做不出来，只能麻木的处理好各种事情。他想过干脆就这么清清白白，忘了一切，和亲人一起远走高飞，离开日本这个国家，但这念头伴随着他那前二十岁的时光，随着飞机的声音一起消失在黑夜里，他在黑暗里跪了一宿，一滴泪都没流，为过去的自己默哀一样。

人被推着长大的时候，勉强站着就用了他浑身的力气，分不出一点给那脆弱的眼泪了。他好不容易熬过了前两年，熬过了刀枪带来的伤痛，熬过了比冰还冷还硬的心，熬过了流在他身上的血，熬出来一副钢筋铁骨，熬出诡辩的心思，手上的枪茧，终于是勉强出了头，能松下一会儿，可晚上的噩梦又把他拖回两年前，他开始不断的，不断的往后看，看的他痛不欲生，看的他到最后又成了麻木不仁。他恨这个麻木的志摩一未，就好像他丢了一颗做人的心，可无论怎么找，他再也找不到以前的志摩一未了。

他现在往前看，终于是能勉强看到未来，可他往后看，却是一片狼藉。他丢了那么多东西，除了一颗心，还有什么呢？

他看到一滴汗从伊吹脸上滑落，伸手要去擦的时候发现又一滴，迟疑的抬手摸了摸，才发现是眼泪。

“你在替我哭吗？” 他小声的问出来，伊吹当然没有回答他，只是在黑暗里沉默的流泪，而志摩缓慢握紧了伊吹的手，他们手腕贴在一起，一下一下的，共享一个心脏一样，奇异的感觉到一点充实，血液回流的感觉。  
从此伊吹就留下来了。

“好决定啊。”  
“当然。”

志摩眯着眼，慢悠悠的张嘴吃下伊吹喂给他的甜果子，舔了舔伊吹手指的残渣，成功看到他红了一张脸，左右看看没人后弯腰恶狠狠的亲上去志摩那张作乱的嘴，触碰的时候却温柔的像水，甜的像蜜。  
他心安理得的接受着伊吹的亲吻，舒服的像被捋顺毛的猫，突然想起差不多的情景在10年前，那时候他没回答婆婆的问题，但他早就知道了，早在带他回来的晚上他就知道了伊吹从来就不是个坏种。

“志摩。” 伊吹亲完他，贴着他的唇角，“我爱你。” 

真的，真的。

“我也爱你。”

真的，真的。

00  
志摩看到伊吹的第一眼时，在一片黑暗里以为他是太阳。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结 感谢阅读


End file.
